hermanos dragon
by meganecros
Summary: descubre que pasa cuando po tiene un sueño inquietante, su hermano menor aparece y una vieja amiga pone celosa a tigresa. también trae vivoraxgrulla. los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es mi primer fic así que les pido no ser tan duros con sus Review migo sale bueno sin más rodeos comencemos**

**Capitulo 1: el sueño**

Ya había pasado 2 días desde que po derroto a lord shen y regresado a casa, todo era paz y alegría en el valle de la paz, el gong de la campana sonaba como siempre dando el inicio a otro día en el valle, como siempre los cinco salieron de sus habitaciones saludando a su maestro con respeto todos espeto po quien se guía dormido el maestro shifu abriola puerta para ver al panda mientras los cinco también entraban

Tigresa: ¡po! Levántate que no escuchaste el... (Pero el maestro shifu le dio una señal de que se detuviera.)

Shifu: déjalo después de todo debe de estar cansado después de tan terrible batalla y del viaje de regreso (dijo con un tono se paz que no se le oía desde que murió Tai Long)

Todos se sorprendieron de la actitud de su maestro y se miraron entre sí con un gesto de rareza

(En el sueño de po)

Po se encontraba en una especie de cuarto blanco, cuando de repente oía un vos que lo llamaba.

Voz: po…po… regresa…regresa po (la voz ere femenina y dulce)

Po: quien eres donde estoy y porque me llamas (dijo po en un tono muy confundido)

De repente un destello lo envolvió, po serró los ojos por lo deslumbrante de el destello volvió a abrir los ojos y vio que se encontraba en su antigua aldea, a lo lejos pudo divisar un figura muy familiar, era su madre quien lo llamaba, po corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero cuando llego vio que cargaba un bulto, era otro bebe panda muy parecido a el pero con un color de pelo diferente envés de tener los ojos negros los tenia blancos, la pansa la tenia de color negro al igual que su cara y su brazos y piernas eran de color negro, po se sorprendía al ver aquel bebe tan parecido a él.

Po: que sucede mama quien es el. (le pregunto aun sorprendido)

Mama de po: debes regresar con tu padre po. (le respondió en un tono muy calmado mientras hacía eco)

Po: ¿de que hablas mama papa murió cuando me salvo no?

Mama de po: no hijo tu padre sigue vivo y debes volver con él. (Le respondió mientras se ale java de el)

Po: ¿mama? ¡No espera no te vayas mama te extraño! ¡MAMA!. (Le gritaba mientras corría a ella a toda velocidad pero sin poder acercarse a ella, después una sombra se posaba atrás de su madre, era la sombra de un pavorreal que empuñaba una espada en forma de serpiente que se dirigía asía ella amenazando con cortarle el cuello, po corría asía ella desesperadamente para tratar de parar el ataque de la sombra)¡NOOOO! (decía gritando pero seguía sin poder acercarse y miraba mientras la sombra le cortaba el cuello a su madre y veía su aldea en llamas mientras que la sombra se reía macabramente y le decía)

Sombra: tu res el siguiente junto con ellos. (la sombra señalaba el valle de la paz que estaba en llamas, po miraba con horror mientras veía que todos los habitantes estaban muertos, las calles cubiertas de sangre y cadáveres, el restaurante de su padre destruido y el ganso decapitado mientras que en el palacio de jade todos avían muerto, mantis y víbora tenían cortes por todo el cuerpo, grulla estaba clavado en una pared con una flecha atravesando su cuerpo, mono tenía un gesto de terror en su cara atravesada por un línea en medio, el cuerpo de shifu yacía carbonizado por completo, en tanto tigresa en taba de rodillas enfrente de la sombra mientras esta sostenía la espada apuntando al cuello de tigresa.)

En la habitación de po.

Po se movía de un lado a otro en su cama sudando mientras que llegaba el maestro shifu y los cinco furiosos que miraron sorprendidos a po.

Tigresa: ¡po! ¡po! ¡despierta! ¡po! (decía tigresa mientras lo agitaba bruscamente)

Po: ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

Tigresa le metió una bofetada que iso reaccionar al panda que de inmediato despertó sobresaltado, sudando y jadeando por el horrible escenario que vio en su seño

Shifu: ¡po que paso por que estas tan agitado, que te paso! (dijo shifu sorprendido y preocupado por el estado del panda)

El panda respondió con voz entre cortada y aun asustado

Po: tuve una pesadilla maestro lo siento si los preocupe. (Dijo con una sonrisa fingida que shifu noto)

Víbora: debió ser algo muy malo para que gritaras de esa manera, creímos que te estaba atacando una bestia o algo peor.

Mantis: si el grito se escucho hasta el pueblo (dijo algo serio)

Po: estoy bien no se preocupen (poniendo otra sonrisa falsa)

Grulla: seguro po.

Mono: si te oías muy asustado (acercándose a su amigo y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda junto con una cara de preocupación)

Po: si seguro (poniendo la mirada en sus amigos que lo veían con preocupación)

Shifu: bien, ustedes vuelvan a entrenar, po acompáñame. (salió de la habitación con una mirada seria y con las manos en la espalda sabía que po estaba mintiendo e iba a averiguar porque)

Mientras tanto en el salón de capacitación los furiosos entrenaban en el circuito, mono pasaba la zona de fuego con gran agilidad, mientras que tigresa estaba en el bosque de muñecos golpeando y destruyendo a todos los muñecos, víbora esquivaba y bloqueaba flechas en el caparazón de jade, grulla pasaba por los aros girando para atravesarlos, mientras que mantis seguía con la idea de saber porque el maestro shifu lo abría llamado, grulla se dio cuenta de que mantis no estaba entrenando y fue a ver porque era.

Grulla: ¿mantis que haces? Sabes que si el maestro te ve y no estas entrenando se molestara.

Mantis: lose pero sigo preguntándome que le paso a po, porque lo abra llamado el maestro shifu. (Contesto arqueando la ceja)

Tigresa: si yo también estaba pensando en lo mismo. (Salió de su sección y se acerco cruzándose de brazos)

Víbora: si el pobre se veía muy asustado. (dijo mirando a tigresa que seguía cursada de brazos)

Mono salto de su zona para caer al lado de mantis quien se subió en su hombro de inmediato

Mono: si lo vi muy raro (arqueo la ceja)

Mantis: y si vamos a ver que le dice po al maestro shifu. (dijo mientras miraba a los otros)

Tigresa: no además si el maestro nos descubre nos reprenderá muy duro. (Cedió la vuelta asía el circuito)

Mono: valla no sabía que tigresa le tuviera miedo a los castigos. (Dijo en un tono burlón que no le gusto nada a tigresa)

Tigresa lo volteo a ver con unos ojos que emanaban rabia

Tigresa: ¡no le tengo miedo a los castigos es solo que no quiero que me regañen!

Víbora: oh! Vamos tigresa no me digas que no te preocupa lo que le paso al pobre po

Tigresa: no…no es eso. (Contesto un poco sonrojada)

Mantis: ¿entonces? (mantis la miro con ojos picaros que la retaban a decir porque)

Tigresa frunció el ceño y dijo en un tono de fastidio

Tigresa: está bien pero cera mejor que no hagan ruido sino nos descubrirán

Mientras tanto en el salón de los héroes shifu se sentó en posición de loto frente a po quien solo dejo caerse en su trasero, shifu lo miro con una cara muy seria dispuesto a averiguar que le había pasado al panda en ese sueño que lo altero tanto.

Shifu: po quisieras contarme sobre ese sueño

Po: en realidad no maestro no tengo ganas de revivirlo. (Miro al suelo tratando de que sus palabras sirvieran para que su maestro no insistiera pero no funciono)

Shifu: lose po pero la expresión que tuviste en ese momento me dejo muy preocupado. (Dijo el maestro cambiando su cara por una me amable)

Pero po no respondió nada solo siguió mirando asía el suelo con un cara de tristeza shifu se levanto y se dirigió al panda y le levanto la cara

Shifu: po…tenme un poco de confianza por favor soy tu maestro y tal vez te pueda ayudarte.

Po miro su cara con preocupación y supo que tenía que contarle.

Po: está bien…en mi sueño primero me encontraba en una especie de cuarto blanco luego un destello me cegó y cuñando abrí los ojos me encontraba en la aldea en donde naci luego vi a mi madre corrí asía ella pero me sorprendí por que ella llevaba en brazos otro bebe que se parecía mucho a mi pero con distinto color de pelaje y ella me dijo que regresara con mi padre

Shifu: pero tú nos contaste que tu padre y tu medre se sacrificaron por salvarte. (dijo shifu un poco extrañado)

Po: si pero ella me dijo que seguía vivo…

Po siguió contándole su sueño pero en vez de decirle que ellos estaban muertos le mintió diciéndole de se encontraban tirados en el suelo y mal heridos y que tigresa estaba recibiendo una paliza por parte de esa sombra ,al terminar de contarle casi todo shifu se quedo muy pensativo por un rato y luego miro a po con seriedad.

Shifu: po… lo que soñaste pudo haber sido una visión del futuro. (Rompió el silencio con un tono preocupado)

Po: ¡¿QUE? (Gritando muy sorprendido)

Shifu: es lo que me temo po… mira oweey me conto una vez que cuando encontró la paz interior empezó a tener visiones muy escalofriantes del futuro y me temo po que tu las estas empezando e tener al igual que yo aunque no estoy seguro.

Pose quedo atónito al saber que él estaba empezando a tener visiones del futuro.

Po: maestro por favor no le diga esto a los chicos. (Pidiéndole en un tono muy serio)

Shifu: me temo que eso no va ser posible po.

Po: ¿que por qué no?

Shifu se acerco a un muro golpeándolo leve mente asiendo que los cinco furiosos cayeran de una ventana en bola.

Shifu: porque ya lo saben. (Mirando a los guerrero en el suelo)

Todos se levantaron, se pusieron en hilera y se inclinaron asía su maestro.

Tigresa: perdónenos maestro. (dijo inclinándose y con los ojos cerrados)

Shifu: bueno ya que no tengo que explicarles nada y supongo que todos saben por lo que estamos pasando tendremos que duplicar los entrenamientos y empezare a darles clases de técnicas avanzadas que están en los antiguos rollos del kung fu, po tu entrenaras especial mente con migo te enseñare técnicas ancestrales que el mismo oweey creó y perfecciono.

Po: ¡ENSERIO! ¡QUE BARBARO ¡me enseñara a volar, a hacerme invisible, a manipular la mente de mi oponente! (decía emocionado como si nunca hubiera tenido ese sueño)

Shifu: po…po… ¡PO! ¡Concéntrate! (le contesto molesto)

Po: que… a si si si lo siento. (Miro a shifu muy emocionado)

Shifu: entonces síganme… a por cierto todos ustedes tendrán que dar 100 vueltas al templo por espiar. (Dijo shifu mientras señalaba a los furiosos)

Tigresa: sabía que el espiar nos iba a traer problemas. (Resoplando con fastidio y mirando al suelo mientras agitaba la cabeza)

**Bueno primero gracias por leer este fic y como dije soy principiante en esto no sé si me quedo bien pero no sean tan duros en sus reviews si porfa ^^ y no sé cuando sacare el próximo fic tal vez pasado mañana o el martes y perdón si lo hice largo se despide de ustedes **

**MEGANECROS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos de fanfiction me tarde en sacar este fic porque tenía muchas cosas que hacer bueno ya vi que nadie comento pero no importa porque yo escribo por hobi bueno empecemos con el segundo capítulo.**

**Capitulo 2: ¡El entrenamiento comienza, una técnica difícil!**

Todos salieron del salón de los héroes, shifu y po salieron en dirección a la gruta de dragón y los cinco furiosos empezaban a cumplir con el castigo que les impuso su maestro.

Llegaban al patio principal y empezaron a correr.

Tigresa: se los dije les dije que nos castigarían, pero nadie le hace caso a la estudiante aplicada (decía mientras veía a los demás furiosos con enojo)

Víbora: vamos tigresa al menos supimos porque po despertó tan asustado (le respondió con una sonrisa)

Mantis: si, y ahora el maestro shifu nos enseñara nuevas técnicas envés de ponernos a repasar el circuito una y otra vez.

Mono: si, ¿pensé que eso te daría gusto? (miraba algo extrañado a tigresa)

Tigresa: no es que no me dé gusto por aprender nuevas técnicas si no porque las tenemos que aprender (les respondió con una mirada preocupada al recordar lo que dijo po)

Grulla: no te preocupes de seguro el maestro shifu nos enseñara técnicas sorprendentes con las cuales nos aremos más fuertes que esa sombra (respondió con una cara de entusiasmo)

Tigresa: lose pero si aun con el entrenamiento no logramos vencerlo, recuerda que po dijo que en su sueño el maestro fue derrotado (seguía con la cara de preocupación)

Víbora: si, pero también ten en cuenta que el también va a entrenar con po.

Mono: si, quien diría que po a ten corto tiempo ya nos superara al grado de entrenar con el maestro (miro a los demás con una mirada celosa)

Víbora: si quien diría que po se volvería tan fuerte en tampoco tiempo.

Mantis: si no me imaginaba que ese panda gordo, y algo torpe llegara a esas alturas.

De repente víbora le dio un golpe a mantis en la cabeza asiéndolo tropezar y caer al suelo y poniendo la cara por delante lo cual le pareció muy chistoso a mono quien empezó a reír mantis se levanto con toda la cara raspada y miro a mono con rabia.

Mantis: ¡te parece chistosos a ver qué tan chistosos te parece esto. Mantis corrió a toda velocidad asía mono al cual le quito el cinturón y se le cayeron los pantalones, de inmediato tigresa, víbora y grulla se detuvieron y se taparon lo ojos por la exposición al trasero de mono.

Mantis: ajajajajajajajajaja eso si me parece gracioso (reía tan fuerte que cayó al piso agarrándose el estomago y aun con el cinturón en las manos)

Mono intento cubrirse sus partecitas con las manos mientras intentaba subirse le pantalón.

Tigresa: ¡MONO súbete el pantalón nos va a dar una infección en los ojos!

Mono eso trato pero sin mi cinturón no se mantienen mi cintura, ¡MANTIS DEVUELVEME MI CINTURON! (se subió el pantalón y lo sostuvo con una mano para que no se le callera)

Mantis: ¡primero alcánzame! (empezó a correr)

Mono: ¡ESPERA MALDITO LADRON DE CINTURONES! (empezó a correr con la mano en la cintura para que no se le callera el pantalón)

Tigresa: ¡MANTIS! Te juro que si no le devuelves el cinturón te usare como palillo de dientes cuando acabe con tigo ¡ENTENDISTE! (decía mientras que todavía tenía los ojos cerrados)

Mantis: como le dije al simio ¡primero alcánzame!

Mono: ¡oye a quien le dices simio! (apresuro el paso)

Tigresa: ¡MANTIS! (abrió los ojos no le importo ver las nalgas de simio y salió corriendo de tras de mantis)

Tigresa era más veloz que mono puesto que alcanzo más rápido a mantis, cuando lo alcanzo le dio un coscorrón tan fuerte que agrieto un poco el piso, en eso llego mono.

Tigresa: ¡toma y a ver si para la próxima te lo amarras bien, no quiero ver tus vergüenzas mono! (también le dio un coscorrón) ¡parecen niños! (siguió corriendo enojada)

Mono: ¡AU! No tenias que ser tan agresiva (le grito sobándose la cabeza)

Mantis: si que agresiva.

Mono: tu y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente (lo miro malévola mente)

Mantis: n...no mono no te conformas te con el coscorrón que me dio tigresa, tu eres mejor persona que yo no te rebajes a mi nivel (trataba de convencerlo de que lo perdonara pero no tubo éxito)

Mono: es hora de mi venganza.

Mantis: ¡NOOOOO!

Mono salto en dirección a mantis que no pudo moverse por ver que tan alto salto mono quien le cayó encima al insecto aplastándolo y moviendo su trasero de un lado a otro.

Mantis: ¡YA PERDON MONO PERDON NUNCA DEVI QUITARTE EL CINTORON NI DEJAR QUE TE VIERAN EL TRACERO PERDON!

Al escuchar esas palabras mono se levanto dejando a mantis respirar.

Mono: para que lo pienses antes de que vuelvas a quitarme el cinturón.

Mientras en la ruta del dragón.

Shifu: po, quiero decirte antes de empezar quiero decirte algo.

Po: que sucede maestro (los miraba con una cara de de sorpresa porque pensaba que lo avía descubierto por mentirle acerca de su sueño)

Shifu: prime que nada po tu entrenamiento con migo empezara mañana puesto que hoy entrenaras con los cinco en aprender la técnica de paralización de nervios.

Po: espere es esa técnica a la que soy inmune y que tai lung uso para vencer a los cinco furiosos.

Shifu: exacto po ya es tiempo de que la aprendan y más que nada quiero que tú y tigresa la aprendan (respondió señalando al panda)

Po: enserio porque maestro (po lo miro extrañado)

Shifu: porque mantis la domina bagá mente que de seguro ya as notado porque le aplica acupuntura no?

Po: si maestro pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.

Shifu: déjame terminar el no podría usarla correctamente por su necesidad de ver un dibujo para poder reconocer la localización de los nervios puesto que él no tiene buena memoria, víbora no la aplicaría correctamente porque como es muy notorio no tiene patas, lo mismo sucede con grulla por tener alas, mono es surdo y esta técnica requiere la mano derecha para oprimir correctamente los nervios correctos, entonces solo quedas tu y tigresa po (lo miro con una sonrisa de confianza) confió que tu y tigresa puedan aprender esta técnica.

Po: y eso era todo por lo que me trajo aquí?

Shifu: no po ahora que estamos solos quiero que me digas la verdad de que nos paso en tu visión.

Shifu lo miro serio y directo a los ojos po solo bajo la mirada lo cual solo reafirmo que le avía mentido cundo le conto su sueño.

Po: que… ya le dije lo que paso no hay nada mas (miraba a shifu como miro a tigresa en la prisión de gotmen temeroso y sorprendido)

Shifu: po…tú no sabes mentir se te nota en la cara, no dije nada enfrente de los demás porque sabía que era algo muy malo por eso te traje a la gruta paraqué pudieras hablar con confianza, po tenme confianza.

Shifu lo veía con una cara seria pero preocupada por lo que el panda le contara.

Po: está bien…en mi sueño usted y los chicos no estaban mal heridos (po iso una pausa agachando la cabeza y serrando los ojos) estaban muertos…

Shifu se sorprendió abrió los ojos como plato al escuchar esas palabras que le asían que le recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda y dejo que continuara.

Po: usted, mono, mantis, grulla y víbora murieron, tigresa estaba arrodillada enfrente de la sombra y cuando yo trate de correr a ella la acecino clavándole la espada en la garganta.

Po tenia lagrimas en los ojos que no dejaba caer por esta frente a su maestro por respeto y coraje, shifu se levanto y le puso la mano en el hombro y la otra alzándole la cara para verlo a los ojos.

Shifu: po se que debió ser horrible para ti ves esa escena pero recuerda el futuro se puede cambiar no todo está escrito en piedra po.

Estas palabras animaron a po quien se levanto e iso una reverencia a su maestro.

Po: gracias maestro shifu era lo que tenía que escuchar.

Shifu: no agradezcas guerrero dragón, ahora vallamos con los potros para empezar a entrenar (miro la panda con una sonrisa)

Po: claro maestro (po le devolvía la sonrisa)

Mientras en el patio principal

Grulla: uf uf uf uf que bueno que ya acabamos.

Mantis: aj aj aj si qué bueno (se subió al hombro de grulla)

Tigresa: no les volveré a hacer caso cuando digan que espiemos al maestro y a po (completo jadeando y sentada en el suelo)

Víbora: si… estoy…desacuerdo (al igual que tigresa estaba tirada en el suelo y jadeando)

Mantis: yo no sé de qué se quejan a mi me golpearon y un simio me callo enzima (los miraba molesto y con los brazos cruzados)

Mono: como me llamaste (alzaba su puño serrado asía mantis)

Mantis: no nada no te dije nada (le sonreía y daba pasos asía atrás)

Llegaba el maestro shifu y veía a sus estudiantes descansar

Shifu: ya terminaron su castigo.

Todo se levantaron y se pusieron en fila.

Tigresa: si maestro ya terminamos (le respondió junto con una reverencia)

Shifu: bien pues empezaremos con el entrenamiento de parálisis de los nervios.

Tigresa: maestro que no es la técnica que uso tai lung para derrotarnos.

Shifu: si tigresa, se que a unos no se les será fácil aprender esta técnica pues se les dificultara por obvias razones (dijo mirando a mono, mantis, grulla y víbora) no creo que puedan usarla a su 100% pero creo que por lo menos podrán usarla.

Después de un rato shifu saco un muñeco con unos puntos marcados por todos lados todos se preguntaban para que serbia.

Shifu: este es el muñeco con el que entrenaba tai lung, como pueden ver tiene puntos en el cuerpo esos puntos señalan los nervios más importantes del cuerpo, no todos son vitales solo tres de ellos, el de la espalda neutralizaría sus pulmones lo cual impediría que respiraran, el de el cuello que si lo presionan con fuerza no dejaría que la sangre subiera a la cabeza asiendo que tengan un derrame, y el del pecho a diferencia de los otros dos este no tiene remedio si lo presionan aran que a su enemigo se le congele la sangre de todo el cuerpo asiendo que tenga una muerte instantánea, para poder presionar estos puntos se necesita que concentren su energía en su mano derecha sino no podrán golpear el nervio correctamente.

Mono: ósea que yo no voy a poder golpearlos nunca verdad maestro (volteo su mirada al piso)

Shifu: me temo que si mono pero todavía podrás paralizar a tu enemigo.

Mono al escuchar eso se alegro de nuevo.

Shifu: bueno ahora les enseñare como golpear con los dedos, primero sierran el puño y estiran el dedo índice y medio y se ponen en posición de flecha, al momento de golpear giran la muñeca un poco y cuando in pacten el golpe descarguen una pequeña cantidad de energía en el cuerpo de su oponente.

Shifu se puso en posición de flecha y ataco al muñeco en el punto de el corazón haciendo que el muñeco vomitara un poco de agua.

Shifu: ese fue el nervio del corazón, cada vez que acierten un golpe el muñeco vomitara agua, pero si no aciertan el muñeco les dará un golpe así.

Shifu volvió a golpear al muñeco pero le dio en una zona en blanco, el muñeco soltó un golpe asía shifu que iba a gran velocidad el cual le costó trabajo esquivar por la velocidad a la que iba.

Shifu: ven, si se equivocan o no dan el golpe correctamente el muñeco los golpeara, así que po esfuérzate voy a estar en la librería no me molesten por favor (se reía al ver a po)

Po: si maestro….esperen porque nada más me dijo a mí que me esforzara (miraba a los demás con cara de incrédulo)

Todos: eh…no tengo idea (respondían mientras que se reían)

Po: que…que porque se ríen (seguía con su cara de incrédulo)

Víbora: no jejeje por nada po jejeje (intentando contener la risa pero sin éxito)

Po: bueno….pero volviendo al entrenamiento quien empezara a golpear el muñeco (dijo mirando a los furiosos)

Tigresa: yo seré.

Poniéndose en posición de flecha, serrando el puño y extendiendo los dedos como le indico shifu.

Bueno aquí termina el fic que creen que pase en el siguiente se despide

MEGANECROS


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA ¡perdón por haberme tardado con este capítulo pero las vacaciones y todo eso me atraparon bueno sin rodeos comencemos **

**Capitulo 3: charla y desesperación**

Tigresa estaba a punto de golpear el muñeco pero la mano de mono se lo impidió

Tigresa: ¿mono que haces? (le pregunto arqueando una ceja)

Mono: perdón tigresa pero si no te molesta quisiera ser yo quien empiece, quiero comprobar si lo que me dijo el maestro es cierto.

Tigresa: ¿qué cosa? (pregunto aun con la ceja arqueada)

Mono: que si para golpear los puntos vitales se necesita la mano derecha (respondió volteando a ver a tigresa con una cara de decisión)

Tigresa: está bien mono inténtalo tu primero (se aparto y camino al lado de po)

Mono se puso en la posición que les enseño shifu pero envés de la mano derecha levanto la izquierda, cerró los ojos y se concentro lo mas que pudo en el punto de el pecho del muñeco, abrió los ojos y se lanzo al muñeco a toda velocidad todos abrieron los ojos para ver lo que pasaba, como dijo shifu mono antes de tocar el muñeco giro su muñeca un poco conectando el golpe en el punto exacto del pecho, pero no paso nada todos seguían expectantes hasta que.

Mono: creo que ya lo rompí, ven soy más fuerte que tigre… (Cuando aba a decir el nombre de tigresa retiro la mano del pecho del muñeco)

No pudo terminar la frase porque el muñeco alzo su brazo directo a la cara de mono dándole un fuerte golpe y lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

Po: uuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyy (tenia la misma cara que cuando golpeo a tai Long con su cadera asiendo que se estrellarla contra una casa)

Grulla: shhhhhhhhh (tenía una cara de entre dolor y lastima por el mono

Mantis: se vale sobar (dijo mientras cerraba un ojo y agitaba una tenaza asía arriba y abajo)

Todo se acercaron al mono que seguía en el suelo.

Víbora: mono ¿estás bien?

Mono: ¿tía Lupe eres tú? (respondió mirando a víbora)

Tigresa: y decías que eras más fuerte que yo (dijo con una sonrisa de burla)

Mantis: ¿Qué te paso?

Mono: me golpeo el muñeco no viste idiota (respondió mirando a mantis con coraje)

Mantis: que me dijiste simio (respondió con el mismo coraje)

Po: ya, lo que paso es que cuando mono retiro la mano del muñeco este se acciono golpeándolo (explico)

Todos quedaron impresionados de la explicación de po.

Po: qué? No puede ser que solo yo lo haya notando no?

Tigresa: pues eso parece po, ni siquiera yo me di cuenta de eso (respondió con una pequeña sonrisa)

Po: ¡EN SERIO, VAYA SOY MAS BARBARO DDE LO QUE PENSE! (respondió agitando su brazos en el aire)

Tigresa: bueno, sigamos entrenando, ahora si no hay nadie que se oponga sigo yo (dijo volteando a ver de reojo a sus compañeros)

Todos: no.

Tigresa: bien, observen como se hace.

Todos pusieron atención a los movimientos de tigresa quien se volvía a poner en posición, cerró los ojos y se concentro, hubo un momento de silencio que fue cortado cuando tigresa se abalanzo contra el muñeco todos se quedaron viendo asta que tigresa conecto el golpe

Tigresa: HYYA, (momento de silencio) ¿Por qué no pasa nada? (pregunto con cara de incredulidad al mismo tiempo que retiraba su mano)

Po: ¡TIGRESA CUIDADO! (grito para hacer reaccionar a tigresa)

Tigresa: ¿Qué? (volteo a ver al panda)

De repente tigresa recibió un golpe en la cara que al igual que mono, la mando varios metros hacia atrás.

Víbora: ¡TIGRESA!

Todos salieron corriendo asía tigresa, pero antes de que ella tocara suelo po ya la tenía en sus brazos, todos se sorprendieron de la velocidad con la que po corrió para salvar a tigresa.

Tigresa: ¿Qué? (dijo mientras abría los ojos lentamente)

Po: ¿estás bien?

Tigresa volteo a ver quién era el que la había sujetado, para su sorpresa era po quien la abrasaba de la cintura tigresa al notar esto se separo rápidamente con la cara roja como tomate, nadie se esperaba que po fuese quien detuviera a tigresa, cuando todos llegaron con ellos víbora le reviso la cabeza a tigresa.

Víbora: tienes un pequeño chichón en la cabeza, no te preocupes mañana estarás mejor (le dijo mientras acababa de revisarla)

Grulla: po, ¿Cómo es que llegaste tan rápido con tigresa si estaba a 3 metro de donde estabas? (pregunto volteando a ver al panda)

Todos voltearon a ver al panda quien se sentía acosado.

Po: ¿no lo sé? solo pensé en salvar a tigresa y mis pies se movieron solos (se excuso el penda apenado)

Tigresa al escuchar estas palabras se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba.

Tigresa: ¿_po se preocupa por mi? _(pensó la felina)

Mantis: pues fuiste rápido (dijo al mismo momento que subía al hombro de el panda aun apenado)

Mono: si.

Po: bueno sigamos entrenando (dijo el panda al sentir que su cara ardía de vergüenza) a quien le toca.

Víbora: a mi.

Víbora recibió un golpe al igual que mantis y grulla, po estaba a punto de golpear el muñeco pero fue detenido por mono quien le pidió otra oportunidad para volver a golpear el muñeco, po no se lo negó pero para su mala suerte todos le pidieron lo mismo hasta llegar otra vez a mono

Mono: po permíteme golpear otra vez por favor (suplico mono que estaba tirado en el suelo)

Po: no mono estas muy dañado para volver a pegarle al muñeco esta vez yo lo haré (le respondió a mono sentándolo recargado contra la pared)

Tigresa: no po quiero volver a intentarlo (dijo tigresa intentando pararse)

Po: no tigresa tu estas peor que mono (le respondió el panda)

Po se acerco a tigresa y la cargo como si fuera una bebe, esto hiso que tigresa se sonrojara otra vez, po la dejo sentada junto a mono.

Po: quédate aquí mientras ayudo a los otros ¿sí? (dijo el panda con un sonrisa muy tierna)

Tigresa solo asintió con la cabeza pues le daba vergüenza que po le sonriera así, después que po sentó a los demás al lado de tigresa y de mono se puso en posición de flecha como le había indicado shifu y se preparo para golpear al mañeco

Po: ¡prepárate para sentir el trueno! (grito po muy entusiasmado)

Todos se quedaron viendo muy atentos esperando a ver en donde recibiría el golpe el panda, po en el momento de retirar su mano los cinco serraron los ojos esperando a oír el grito de dolor del panda pero para su sorpresa escucharon un poco de agua caer, todos abrieron los ojos impresionados al ver que el panda avía golpeado el punto de el pecho del muñeco sin problemas y seguía de pie frente al muñeco que derramaba agua por la boca.

Po: ¡WAAJU! ¡NADIE PUEDE CONTRA EL GUERRERO DRAGON!

Grito y volvió a golpear al muñeco cinco veces mas , cada vez que golpeaba al muñeco una pequeña luz se expandía po el cuerpo asiendo que el muñeco vomitara agua cinco veces más.

Po: ¡si eso fue por mis amigos muñeco diabólico! (dijo golpeando otra vez al muñeco)

Los cinco furiosos se quedaron impresionados por como cuando ellos golpeaban al muñeco no podían conseguir que este vomitara agua es mas lo que conseguían era un fuerte golpe de su parte pero a po se le notaba la facilidad con la que lo hacía, cada golpe que daba con los dedos el muñeco escupía agua, po paro de golpear el muñeco por el cansancio

Mientras en la biblioteca del palacio de jade.

El maestro shifu se encontraba en una gran sala llena de miles de rollos de diferentes tamaños y temas pero shifu solo buscaba uno en especial.

Shifu: veamos plantas medicinales, conjuros, posicione de meditación este lo leeré luego, no, no, no, no, no, aja.

Miro un pequeño rollo que no tenía ni un centímetro de ancho shifu lo jalo asiendo que dos estantes se abrieran mostrando unas escaleras que subían algún lugar (obvio no ¬_¬)

Shifu: mi maestro siempre supo como guardar sus secretos en las cosas más humildes (se dijo así mismo)

Shifu subió las largas escaleras de caracol las cuales lo llevaron a un pequeño invernadero lleno de flores estantes para velas y una pequeña colina donde se encontraban dos árboles medianos de durazno.

Shifu: valla que también sabia crear sitios de paz.

Entre los dos árboles se encontraba un pequeño pedestal que encima tenía una caja con dos dragones grabados en la tapa con un cello.

Shifu: perdón maestro por sacar de su sitio el pergamino con sus técnicas pero la ocasión lo requiere (dijo asiendo una reverencia frente al pedestal)

Shifu retiro el cello y abrió la tapa en la caja de encontraba un cilindro parecido al de el royo del dragón lo tomo serró la caja de nuevo y le volvió a poner el cello, salió del pequeño santuario de Oogway, cuando salió oyó un ¡WAAJU! ¡NADIE PUEDE CONTRA EL GUERRERO DRAGON! y salió al patio de entrenamiento para ver qué pasaba, se sorprendió al ver a los furiosos sentados y golpeados en una pared y a po de pie frente al muñeco sin un rasguño pero cansado.

Shifu: ¡pero qué está pasando aquí!

El grito sorprendió a los maestros de kung fu quienes trataron de pararse pero sus golpes se los impidió menos a po.

Shifu: ¡que asen sentados hay de pie!

Po: maestro no les obligue, están muy heridos por el entrenamiento (le dijo a su maestro moviendo las manos para que parara de regañarles)

Shifu: ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que están heridos? (Pregunto sorprendido y abriendo los ojos como platos y corriendo a sus alumnos, en espacial a tigresa)

Tigresa: lo sentimos maestro po fie el único que pudo golpear el muñeco (volteo a ver al piso por la vergüenza)

Shifu: ¿Cómo? Esté no es el momento para estar jugando tigresa.

Víbora: no maestro tigresa esta diciendo la verdad nosotros no pudimos golpear el muñeco sin que nos golpeara (apoyo a tigresa)

Mantis: si ni siquiera yo que estoy acostumbrado a golpear nervios (también apoyo a tigresa)

Shifu: bueno si es cierto, po muéstrame lo que puedes hacer (volteo a ver al panda que todavía estaba frente al muñeco)

Po: si maestro (se volvió a ponerse en posición de flecha)

Po golpeo el punto del pecho de el muñeco asiendo que se viera esa luz que se expandía en un pequeño radio este vomitara agua, seguido volvió a golpear en el estomago, volvió a vomitar agua, siguió golpeando muchos puntos todos asiendo que vomitara agua el muñeco, shifu quedo impresionado al ver que po había avanzado mucho en tan solo un día, lo que a tai Long le avia costado mucho tiempo en dominar.

Shifu: increíble as avanzado más que yo y tai Long (lo felicito)

Po: ¿en cerio? ¿Pues cuanto tardo en dominarla maestro?

Shifu: yo tarde 3 años y tai Long 7 años, y debo agregar que tu golpe se ve más poderoso que el mío po (respondió con una sonrisa)

Tigresa: ¿cómo que se ve más poderoso maestro?

Shifu: si su chacra se ve más poderoso, ¿que no lo ven?

Tigresa: no

Shifu: entonces ya se cual es el problema, ¿recuerdan como le explique que golpear el muñeco?

Tigresa: si, nos dijo que nos pusiéramos en posición de flecha y que cuando fuéramos a golpear al muñeco giráramos la muñeca un poco.

Shifu: ¿nada más?

Tigresa: eso creo

Shifu: po ¿recuerdas como explique qué golpearan el muñeco?

Po: si, nos dijo que nos pusiéramos en posición de flecha y que cuando fuéramos a golpear al muñeco giráramos la muñeca un poco expulsando un poco de chacra.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos otra vez, po lo había recordado.

Shifu: ven ese es su problema cuando golpeaban el muñeco nunca liberaron chacra y por eso los golpeaba.

Tigresa: pero ¿por que po si pudo expulsar chacra y nosotros no maestro?

Shifu: imagino que es porque po si me escucho y ustedes no.

Eso iso que los cinco se sintieran inferiores y avergonzados por po que si puso atención a su maestro.

Los cinco: lo sentimos maestro no volverá a pasar.

Shifu: eso espero, bueno vallan a la enfermería y luego a descansar sus heridas no sanaran hasta mañana.

Todos se pusieron de pie menos tigresa que por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza no se pudo levantar shifu lo noto y le pidió a po que el la llevara a la enfermería, luego a su cuarto y después lo viera en la gruta del dragón, tigresa insistió que ella podía ir sola pero volvió a caer, po sin decir nada la cargo de caballito y le dijo que se agarrara fuerte tigresa no pudo decir nada solo se agarro del cuello de po total mente sonrojada, después que le pusieran una venda en la cabeza y una en el brazo po la llevo a su cuarto, ya en su cuarto po la deposito suavemente en la cama dejándola sentada en ella, cuando po se dispuso a salir algo lo detuvo.

Po: bueno ya esta descansa y no te presiones en poner de pie se que debe ser muy fastidioso estar en tu cuarto todo lo que resta del día pero es por tu bien ¿sí? (le embozo un pequeña sonrisa muy tierna la cual sonrojo otra vez a tigresa)

Tigresa: gracias po y espero no haber sido un molestia (le respondió viendo al suelo)

Po: na como crees es un placer, bueno que descanses.

Tigresa: espera ¿po puedo hablar con tigo?

Bueno eso es todo por hoy me vuelvo a disculpar por la tardanza y po los errores ortográficos y quiero agradecer a máster po por su concejo de pedir que leyeran mi fic y humberto300 por su concejo de revisar dos veces mi fic, si leen este fic no sean gachos y comenten porfa y dejen reviews constructivos, en el siguiente capitulo aparecerá n dos personajes de mi invención.

Se despide

meganecros


	4. Chapter 4

HOLAAAAAAA¡ heme aquí con otro capítulo pero antes de empezar quiero agradecer a: **Kriton6, CranexViperAndPoxTigress, master tigresa**** KiLLeR'.PyT, Feliks,****LightResurrection**** y ****Natubis **por seguir mi historia, gracias ustedes me animan a continuar mi historia T'_'T , por cierto un de los nuevos personajes no es muy original bueno empecemos.

**Capitulo 4: dos seres del pasado.**

Po: claro, el maestro puede esperar (le respondió con una gran sonrisa)

Tigresa: gracias.

Po: y bien ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Tigresa: he querido preguntarte algo desde ayer.

Po: ¿Qué cosa? (pregunto poniendo una silla enfrente de tigresa y sentándose en ella)

Tigresa: po ¿Cómo lo hiciste? (pregunto con un tono muy serio)

Po: ¿Qué cosa? (tenia una cara de incrédulo)

Tigresa: ¿Cómo lograste desviar las balas del cañón de shen?

Po: ahh eso, lo hice con paz interior (respondió poniendo una sonrisa)

Tigresa levanto la cara y se encontró con esos ojos color jade acompañado de esa sonrisa que la hacia sentir bien consigo misma y la hacia sonrojar, volvió a desviar la mirada para que po no notara su cara roja.

Tigresa: ¿paz interior?

Po: si, ¿recuerdas cuando me retaste haber cuantos panes de frijol me cabían en la boca u que luego me llamo el maestro shifu?

Tigresa: si, también recuerdo que perdí al ver que te cabían más de 38, ¿te lo enseño ese día? (respondió volviendo a ver a po a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa)

Po: si y recuerdo que no me has pagado esa apuesta (contesto con una sonrisa picara)

Tigresa: jejeje bueno te prometí que aria lo que quisieras, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Po: mmmmmm ¿qué te parece si tu y yo vamos al pueblo mañana?

Tigresa: claro ¿dónde nos vemos?

Po: en la entrada del gimnasio después del entrenamiento.

Tigresa: el entrenamiento… (Volvió a bajar la mirada)

Po noto que tristeza en los ojos de tigresa y él sabía muy bien porque, sabía que ella y los demás se sentían inferiores porque él fue el único que pudo hacer que el muñeco escupiera agua, eso lo hiso sentir mal no quería que ellos se sintieran así mucho menos ella, se acerco tomo su mano y la acaricio, tigresa alzo la mirada y vio que po estaba a menos de 20 centímetros de ella, el corazón le latía a 1000 por hora cada vez que él se le acercaba pero…..¿por qué? Porque cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que veía esos ojos, esos ojos que la cautivaban que la asían sentir segura, que la asían sentir… completa y la asían sonrojar.

Po: no te pongas así arriba esos ánimos te aseguro que mañana podrás hacer que el muñeco escupa agua, yo creo en ti (la animo otra vez con esa sonrisa tierna y llena de inocencia)

Tigresa estuvo a punto de responder pero víbora entro a su habitación.

Víbora: po el maestro te está buscando…(se detuvo al ver al tierna escena) uy perdón.

Po: no víbora yo ya me iba entra si quieres (soltó la mano de su amiga, se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta)

Tigresa vio a po salir de su cuarto pero otra vez lo detuvo.

Tigresa: ¡po!

Po: ¿si?

Tigresa: …gracias.

Po: de nada.

Víbora vio como tigresa le sonreía a po entonces lo supo, po se fue a ver al maestro shifu cuando po ya no estaba víbora volteo a ver a tigresa con una sonrisa de cómplice.

Tigresa: ¿Qué? (le pregunto arqueando la ceja)

Víbora: lo amas ¿verdad?

Tigresa: ¡¿QUE? (Grito abriendo los ojos como platos)

Víbora: vamos tigresa no puedes mentirme, esa sonrisa que le diste te delato.

Tigresa: ¡le sonreí así porque el estaba animándome por lo del entrenamiento.

Víbora: aja y ¿la escena que acabo de ver en la que te esta tomando la mano?

Tigresa: ¡me estaba consolando por lo mismo!

Víbora: por favor tigresa incluso se abrasaron.

Tigresa: ¡eso fue un abraso de amigos!

Víbora: ¿entonces por que a ninguno de los otros los has abrasado?

Tigresa cambio su cara por una de sorpresa e incredulidad, no sabía que responder tal vez si estaba enamorada de po pero no quería aceptarlo.

Tigresa: no…. no lo sé (agacho nuevamente la mirada)

Víbora se acerco y con su cola le toco el hombro.

Víbora: tigresa… ¿que sientes por po?

Tigresa: no…no lo se, cuando estoy con el me siento…feliz pero avergonzada a la vez, cada vez que lo miro a los ojos me cautivan esos hermosos ojos, siento que la sangre se me sube a las mejillas y me duele el estomago como si estuviera a punto de vomitar, víbora no sé qué es esto que siento cada vez que estoy con po es como si me sintiera…..completa.

Víbora con su cola le alzo la cara a tigresa la cual la tenia roja como tomate

Víbora: tigresa…. Eso es amor (respondió con una sonrisa)

Tigresa no sabía que decir o como reaccionar era la primera vez que le decían que ella la maestra mas disciplinada de los cinco furiosos estaba enamorada de un panda gordo y tonto pero amable, bondadoso, sincero y tierno. Tigresa abraso a su amiga y empezó a sollozar pero no era de tristeza era de alegría.

En la gruta el dragón.

El maestro shifu se encontraba meditando frente a la gran roca que tenia forma de dragón con el pergamino de oogway en las manos, noto que po venia por que escucho como se tropezaba cayendo al agua, se dio media vuelta y miro a po que llegaba cansado y jadeando.

Po: ahhhhhhhhhh ¿Por qué ….. siempre…. Las cosas sagradas están en lugares tan altos? Ufufufuf.

Shifu: po compórtate (regaño el panda rojo con una cara seria)

Después de que po recuperara el aliento los dos se sentaron en una roca.

Shifu: po quiero preguntarte ¿donde aprendiste a controlar tu chacra? Yo nunca te enseña a hacerlo solo se lo e enseñado a los cinco cuando empezaron a meditar ¿pero tu en donde lo aprendiste? (le pregunto con una cara de curiosidad)

Po: no se siendo sincero, solo me pare enfrente del muñeco y me concentre en los puntos pero algo muy extraño paso (respondió viendo al panda rojo con una cara muy seria)

Shifu: y ¿Qué fue?

Po: pude ver los puntos del cuerpo del muñeco aunque tuviera los ojos serrados, era como si los pudiera ver en mi mente, se veían tan claros y cuando lo golpe sentí como si un pequeñísima parte de mi fuerza se incrustara en el, fue algo muy raro, ¿Qué significa maestro?

Shifu estaba sorprendido aunque no lo expresaba, po no solo logro avía lo grado dominar una técnica que a él y a tai long les tomo muchos años, sino que también empezaba a sentir y a ver con su chacra todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, shifu no sabia que hacer era obvio que po estaba rebasando sus habilidades, después de pensarlo un poco decidió poner a prueba las habilidades del guerrero dragón.

Po: ¿maestro? (pregunto puesto que no había recibido respuesta de su maestro)

Shifu reacciono y miro al panda.

Shifu: no lo se po pero estas avanzando muy rápido en tu entrenamiento (le respondió al panda dedicándole un sonrisa de satisfacción)

Po: ¡vaya, si que soy bárbaro! (contesto moviendo un poco los puños)

Shifu: vaya que no as cambiado.

Po: ¿a que se refiere maestro?

Shifu: como te dije antes la marca de un verdadero héroe es la humildad.

Entonces shifu le dio un pequeño golpe en la cintura como lo hiso después de haber completado su entrenamiento inicial, seguido los dos empezaron a reír un poco.

Shifu: bueno, la razón por la que te he llamado es esta.

Shifu saco de de su túnica el cilindro que se parecía al royo del dragón.

Po: ¡wow que bárbaro es lo mas impresionante que he visto en mi vida!

Shifu poso la misma cara que puso cundo lo conoció el el salón de los guerreros.

Shifu: no tienes idea de lo que es.

Po: no.

Shifu: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

Po: y ¿Qué es?

Shifu: po, este cilindro contiene el mas sagrado de los pergaminos aparte del rollo del dragón, este pergamino contiene las mas letales y destructivas técnicas del maestro oogway.

Po se quedo con la boca abierta.

Shifu: sierra la boca.

De inmediato po serró su boca con su mano.

Po: y me enseñara lo que hay adentro de es pergamino.

Shifu: no po yo no te enseñare.

Po: ahhhhhh (contesto desanimado y mirando el suelo)

Shifu: no te enseñare por que los dos lo vamos a estudiar juntos (contesto con una sonrisa)

Po alzo la mirada muy sorprendido.

Po: no….es…cierto.

Shifu: si po desde pasado mañana seré tu compañero de entrenamiento así como tu serás el mío.

Po: ¡DEVERAS, QUE BARBARO QUE….! Un momento dijo que desde pasado mañana ¿que no íbamos a entrenar desde mañana?

Shifu: lo siento po pero quiero que mañana les ayudes a los cinco a entrenar con el muñeco ¿si? (respondió dándole un palmada en el hombro)

Po: de acuerdo maestro le ayudare.

Después de eso shifu le dijo a po que fuera preparar la cena pues y se estaba asiendo de noche, cuando po termino de prepara la cena llamo a todos y fue al cuarto de tigresa para recogerla y llevarla a la cocina, izo lo mismo que antes le pidió que se agarrara fuerte y se fueron, a tigresa le encanto ese paseo se recostó en el hombro de po y solo se dejo levar, al llegar a la cocina ella no se quería bajar pero tenia que hacerlo si no sus compañeros notarían sus sentimientos asía po, en toda la cena los furiosos y po asían bromas de diferentes temas y le preguntaban a po su secreto para golpear al muñeco pero po solo les decía que mañana se los mostraría y en toda la cena tigresa no dejaba de ver de reojo a po, cada detalle de ese panda le parecía adorable y sexy, víbora quien notaba el comportamiento de su amiga le señalaba que le dijera cuanto lo amaba pero ella solo negaba con la cabeza.

Al día siguiente

Todos volvieron al patio de entrenamiento para volver a golpear el muñeco.

Shifu: alumnos hoy le he pedido a po que le ayudara en su entrenamiento, po espero que los instruyas bien.

Dicho esto shifu se retiro a la gruta del dragón con el royo de poses de meditación, todos estaban en shock por que po sería su instructor ese día.

Mantis: no puede ser primero el bar a entrenar con shifu luego el es el único que pudo golpear al muñeco y ahora va a ser nuestro maestro, po que rayos te metiste quiero un poco (exija el pequeño insecto)

Víbora le puso un latigazo con la cola

Víbora: ¡mantis cállate no insultes al maestro!

Grulla: si mantis recuerda que el nos puede castigar.

Po: eh chicos…

Mantis: tienes razón, perdón maestro ( se inclino en señal de respeto)

Po: ya cálmense chicos yo solo los voy a ayudar hoy shifu no me declaro su maestro.

Empezaron a entrenar, primero fue grulla quien recibió otro golpe en la cara.

Po: tu problema es que estas usando tus alas prueba mejor con tu patas.

Grulla hiso lo que po le ordeno y para sorpresa de todos grulla logro aser que el muñeco escupiera un poquito de agua.

Po: ¡bien grulla! Pero te falta aplicar mas chacra.

Grulla: ¡cielos gracias po ere un buen maestro!

Po se sonrojo por el comentario de su amigo

Po: bien quien sigue (pregunto volteando a ver al los furiosos que restaban)

Mono: yo po

Mono volvió a ser golpeado pero esta ves fue en el estomago.

Po: mono intenta enderezar un poco la muñeca cuando golpes.

Mono golpeo otra ves pero el muñeco no escupió ni un poquito de agua mono temeroso de que fuera golpeado retiro la mano pero el muñeco no hiso nada.

Po: bueno de menos no te golpeo (dijo embozando una sonrisa)

Víbora al igual que mono un consiguió hacer escupir al muñeco pero tan poco recibió daño alguno, mantis fue el mismo caso que grulla le faltaba expulcion de chacra, pero ahora le tocaba a tigresa.

Tigresa recibió un golpe en el pecho pero igual que ayer po la sostuvo.

Po: mmmmmmmm ya se antes de que conectes el golpe piensa en lo que mas te agá feliz.

Tigresa se sonrojo al pensar en po pero eso era lo que a ella la asía mas feliz, se lanzo contra el muñeco lo golpeo y luego el muñeco escupió una gran bocanada de agua tigresa se sorprendió al ver lo que había echo.

Po: Otras ves.

Tigresa volvió a golpear el muñeco y esta volvió a escupir una gran bocanada de agua.

Po: ¡bien tigresa ya sabes como golpear nervios ahora solo te falta practicar!

Tigresa: gracias po (le dedico una sonrisa muy cariñosa)

Después de varios intentos víbora y mono lograron hacer vomitar un poco al muñeco, todos iban saliendo pero tigresa y po se quedaron en la puerta de el gimnasio.

Po: ¿lista?

Tigresa: si

En un lugar no muy lejos del valle de la paz dos figuras encapuchadas corrían a gran velocidad

¿?: ya nos perdimos tonto (regaño un figura a la otra)

¿?: Que no, mira ya llegamos.

¿?: ya era hora, ya me empezaba a preocupar, ¿me pregunto cómo estará po?

¿?: ya te dije su verdadero nombre llámalo así

¿?: no.

¿?: no tienes remedio.

En las escaleras del palacio

Los dos bajaron las escaleras platicando de varios temas de los cuales muchos tigresa se reía.

Tigresa: no es cierto, y luego.

Po: lo tome y lo puse en un jarrón lo tape y luego le puse un saco de harina encima para que no saliera.

Tigresa: jajajajajaja pero de todos modos salió del jarrón ¿no? (dijo mientras que con una mano se tapaba la boca)

Po: si, ese fue un buen festival de invierno (respondió sonriéndole)

Tigresa: si jejejejejeje.

Po: jejeje.

Tigresa: ¿Qué?

Po: es que tienes una risa muy bonita (otra ves respondió sonriéndole)

Tigresa se sonrojo por el comentario del panda pero sonrió.

Tigresa:…. Gracias

Después de bajar las graaaaandes escaleras del palacio se dirigieron al restaurante del Sr. Ping, al llegar todo asían reverencias y saludos a los dos maestros, po como siempre saludo a su padre con un abraso.

Ping: que gusto verte hijo siéntense ¿Qué les sirvo? (pregunto ansioso el ganso)

Po: dos sopas de ingrediente secreto papa y dos vasos de agua.

Ping: enseguida.

Cuando les trajo las sopas no falto que el Sr. Ping ridiculizara a su hijo.

Ping: aquí están (les entrego los platos)

Po: gracias papa.

Ping: porciento ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que son novios?

Al escuchar esto po casi se ahoga al comer la sopa y tigresa escupió toda el agua que estaba tomando.

Po: ¡PAPA! (rebuzno el panda enojado)

Ping: ¡nada de papa quiero nietos que corran por mi restaurante y que lo puedan heredar!

Esta vez tigresa se sonrojo como un tomate casi humeaba.

Po: ¡PAPA! (rebuzno otra vez)

Ping: ¡NIETOS!

El ganso se fue dejando solos a los maestros.

Po: lamento todo eso (dijo muy muy muy apenado)

Tigresa: no déjalo está bien (respondió igual de roja)

Después de haber comido po pago la cuenta y regresaron al palacio, una ves en los cuartos po se despidió de un beso en la mejilla y entro a su cuarto, tigresa quedo paralizada por un momento y luego entro a su cuarto y empezó a dar de brinquitos.

Al día siguiente.

Po hoyo el gong de la mañana salió igual que sus compañeros esto sorprendió a todos.

Shifu: vaya el guerrero dragón no ase el honor de su presencia (dijo con una sonrisa burlona)

Todos se empezaron a reir

Po: jajaja que gracioso.

De repente aparece zen muy ajitado.

Zen: maestro shifu, maestro shifu.

Shifu: ¿que ocurre zen?

Zen: hay dos sujetos que quieren hablar con el maestro po.

Shifu. ¿y quienes son?

Zen: no se maestro no quisieron dar sus nombres.

Shifu: mmmmmmmm rápido vamos a ver.

En el salón de los guerreros.

Shifu y los demás llegaban al salón menos po que se quedo atrás y vieron que las dos figuras estaban sentadas meditando, una era robusta y la otra era delgada.

¿?: Qué bueno que nos recibieron (se oyó una voz muy joven)

Shifu: soy el maestro shifu, antes que nada quiero que se quiten esas capuchas si no es mucha molestia

¿?: Claro (dijo en un tono muy amable)

Las dos figuras se quitaron las capuchas y dejaron ver a un panda y a una tigresa blanca (les dije que no iba a ser un personaje muy original) el panda era igualito a po pero con la excepción de que en donde po tenia negro el tenia blanco el pelaje y se veía mucho mas joven que po (si po tiene 18 el tendría 16), la tigresa era de la misma edad que tigresa pero ella estaba mejor formada X3(voy a ser especifico) tenia una cintura de 60 centímetros y un busto de 85 (imagínese)

De repente po entro y vio las dos figuras un le era familiar, era el bebe panda que sostenía su madre en su sueño, po se sorprendió mucho al ver a la figura abalanzarse contra el pero no lo golpeo si no abraso y estaba llorando.

¿?: ¡KOJAKU, HERMANO!

Po: ¡KOJAKU!

Shifu y los cinco: ¡HERMANO!

Bueno eso es todo uf,uf,uf,UF me canse al escribir este fic como le dije al principio el personaje no era muy original ahhh pero que bien la hise ¿no? Jajajajajajaja

Se denpide

MEGANECROS


	5. Chapter 5

HOLAAA¡ que paso me disculpo por la tardansa de sacar este capitulo esque con la escuela, la novia, la familia ME SOFOCO¡ . Bueno primero quiero agradecer a seveen 12, kinerio y anon por seguir mi historia. Y gracias a master po por la aclaración pero decidi dejarlo asi por que si no no quedaría la historia y tome algunas cosas de la serie de naruto. Empecemos.

Capitulo 5 : el entrenamiento no termina.

Po: co..como m…me llamaste.

¿?: hermano.

Tigresa: como que el es tu hermano, n…no es posible.

Shifu y los demás estaban en shock, no lo podían creer po tenia un hermano, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Y lo mas importante ¿Dónde había estado?, po no se lo podía creer tampoco en su mente solo había una pregunta ¿Por qué decidió aparecer ahora?.

Po: no, no, no debes estar confundido yo era hijo único.

¿?: ya basta mirayami, deja de confundirlo no bes que le cuesta trabajo asimilar lo que le dijiste dejalo pensar, yate habi dicho que el es un poco lento con esas cosas jejeje.

Tigresa se enojo por como esa gata le había hablado a po quien se creía para ablarle asi, dio un paso asia delante con firmesa y le dijo…

Tigresa: quien te cres para hablarle asi y mas importante quien eres (dijo mientra le ponía una mirada de pococs amigos)

¿?: oh¡ perdón mi nombre es minee y soy…(fue interrumpida por po)

Po: espera minee yacusi.

Minee: hola po (respondió con una gran sonrisa)

Po: ¡MINEE!

Nadie se lo esperaba po corrió a abrasar a minee carandola.

Minee: uy, ami tanbien me da gusto verte po, pero me podrías bajar (dijo con otra sonrisa)

Po: ay si perdón, cuanto tiempo desde ase 13 años que no te veo, ¿Cómo estas? (respondió bajándola y sonriéndole)

Shifu: po lamento interrumpir pero… ¡QUE ESTA PASANDO!

Po: oh¡ perdón ella es minee es una vieja amiga mia de la infancia pero mejor dejo que ella lo diga.(se giro asia su maestro )

Minee: lo siento maestro shifu por mis modales, como po ya les dijo soy minee y el es mirayami el hermano pequeño de po y yo soy alumna de el maestro rino ciclon (respondió aciendo un reberensia)

Mirayami: ya te dije que se llama kojaku.

Todos: ¡QUE!.

Minee: que ¿porque se sorprenden?

Po: ¡minee eres la legendaria alumna del maestro rino ciclon!

Mirayami: si tambienes una presumida de lo peor (dijo con una cara muy seria)

Minee le dio un pequeño coscorrón al panda que lo hiso sentar, mono y mantis se rieron un poco por que les pareció ver a po y a tigresa como siempre.

Víbora: ¿Qué es tam gracioso? (volteo a ver a sus amigos confundida)

Mantis: es que no paresio ver a po y a tigresa como siempre.

Mono: si, la típica escena po siendo regañado por tigresa.

Todos incluso el maestro shifu se rio por el comentario, todos esepto po y tigresa, tigresa miraba al mono con furia como diciéndole ( yavreras cuando salgamos de aquí)

Mono: ah¡ por favor tigresa admítelo fue gracioso (dijo sonriéndole a la tigresa aun enfurecida)

Tigresa: no importa no ebes decir cosas que no te incumben y meno enfrente de quienes no conoces (respondió crusando los brasos)

Víbora: vamos si fue gracioso ¿no?, tu que dicies po (pero po no prestaba atención)…¿po?

Po miraba a mirayami con sierta felicidad en el rostro, se aserco al joven panda arodilandoce para verlo cara a cara.

Po: oye tu dices que eres mi hermano no.

Mirayami: si, que es tan difícil creerlo.

Po: pues si anuqué me lo diga minee es un poco difícil de creer jeje (respondió rascándose la cabeza)

Mirayami: bueno tal ves esto te agá creer (contesto metindo una mano en su capa)

Saco un pequeño oso de peluche igualito al de po, po que do con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos no lo podía creer.

Po: d…¿de donde lo sacaste?

Mirayami: madre los hiso cuando éramos pequeños (respondió mirando al oso de peluche)

po no dijo nada solo serró los ojos, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, todos miraban con tristeza mas tigresa.

Mirayami: mira se que es difícil y confuso pero cuando supimos que un panda abia matado ese maldito pavorreal supe que devia ser mi hermano y asi fue kojaku tu eres mi her…aug. (quedo sorprendido)

Todos miraban a po como cundo lo vieron abrasar a tigresa, po lo estaba abrasando, tigresa lo miraba con felicidad sabia que ella y el nunca abian conocido a sus verdaderas familias y se alegro que minimo el conociera a su hermano.

Mirayami: ko…kojaku. (lo miraba sorprendido)

Po se separo de el y lo miraba con larimas en los ojos y una gran sonrisa.

Po: si… hermanito.

Todos menos minee y tigresa se sorprendieron mas, po abia reconocido al joven como su hermano, ahora mirayami era quien estaba sorprendido de que lo llamaran asi y solo sonrio.

Mirayami: jejejejejejejejeje.

Minee: ¿de que te ries?

Mirayami: que por fin tengo a mi hermano, estoy feliz de que ya tengo a mi hermano. (susu ojos se empesaron a llenar de lagrimas)

Po: yo también (lo volvió a abrasar) maestro quisiera faltar al entrenamiento para hablar con mirayami.

Shifu no dijo nada solo se quedo pensando.

Po: ¿maestro?

Shifu: lo siento po pero el que tu hermano llegara no cambia nuestra situasion (respondió con un tono de seriedad)

Tigresa: pero maestro ¿por que no?, po tiene el derecho a estar con el después de tanto tiempo ¿no cree?

Shifu: lo se tigresa pero recuerda la visión de po, no podemos permitir que se aga realidad. (respondió volteándose y empezando a caminar) po sígueme por favor.

Tigresa: pero maest…

Po la interrumpió poniéndole un dedo el los labios y luego retirándoselo con una sonrisa tigresa se sonrojo bastante adoraba esa sonrisa que la asia sentirse tan bien consigo misma, víbora noto el sonrojo de

Po: gracias tigresa pero el tiene rason ( volteo a ver a su hermanito) losiento pero debo ir a entrenar ¿si? (le dedico una sonrisa)

Mirayami: kojaku ¿a que se refería con tu visión?

Po solo le revolvió el pelo y le dijo…

Po: te contare cuando vuelva…

Po se dio vuelta y fue detrás de su maestro, mono y grulla se ofrecieron a mostrarles el palacio a sus invitados ellos solo agradecieron y salieron al patio, encambio tigresa fue a su cuarto seguida de víbora.

Víbora: espera tigresa (tigresa se detuvo y espero a su amiga) tenemos que hablar ( la miro con una mirada picara)

Tigresa: esta bien.

Mantis: ¿de que querra hablar víbora con tigresa, y poque esa mirada? (se pregunto a sus adentros) algo muy bueno pasa qui (el bicho solo sonrio y salió detrás de ellas silenciosamente)

En la gruta del dragon.

Shifu: po antes de empesar quiero decirte que me alegra que allas encontrado a tu hermano menor ( po solo sonrio) por eso quiero que te esfuerces por que si el esta aquí también corre peligro de se atacado, y segunda las técnicas que están en este rollo son bastantes avanzadas (saco el rollo de su kimono) no solo se necesita de el control del chacra si no de la paz interior, po quiero que te concentres y que tomes esto con la mayor seriedad posible pues la vida de muchos dependerá de lo que aprendamos y que tan rápido ¿de acuerdo?.

Po: maestro me lo he tomado enserio desde que tuve esa maldita visión (po miro a shifu con una seriedad mucho mayor a la que el lo tomaba)

Shifu: bien po comencemos.

Shifu empeso a abrir el cilindro a sacar el rollo el cual tenia el símbolo del ying y yang.

Shifu: empesaremos con algo secillo el estilo de fuego jutsu bola de fuego, yo lo are primero y luego tu me sigues.

Shifu empeso a ser posiciones de manos luego respiro hondo y resito.

Shifu: ¡estilo de fuego jutsu bola de fuego!.

Cuando shifu soplo una pequeña bola de fuego de menos de un metro de diámetro salió de su boca, po se asombro abriendo los ojos y la boca.

Shifu: agh¡ .

Po: que pasa maestro.

Shifu: me queme la boca po. (respondió mientras se sobaba a los lados de la boca) esto es mas peligorso de lo que pensé.

Po: déjeme intentarlo.

Shifu: esta bien po pero ten cuidado.

Po empezó a hacer las mismas posiciones de manos respiro hondo y recito.

Po: ¡estilo de fuego jutsu bola de fuego!

Po soplo y para sorpresa de shifu la bola de fuego de po era mas grande media 2.5 metros de diámetro, pero igual que shifu se quemo.

Po: auuuuuuuuuuuuh! Duele! (po se lanzo al rio)

Shifu: ¡po, po estas bien!

Po: auuu si maestro pero me queme al igual que usted, vaya esto es difícil.

Shifu: te lo adberti

Po: si lose, ay que intentarlo de nuevo (dijo mientras se ponían de pie y volvía a hacer las posiciones de manos.

Shifu: bien po veo que si lo estas tomando con seriedad (le sonrió)

Po: claro que si (le devolvió la sonrisa)

En la habitación de tigresa.

Tigresa: de que querías hablar (se volteo para ver a su amiga)

Víbora: ¿ya se lo dijiste? (víbora tenia una cara procupada)

Tigresa bajo la mirada.

Tigresa: no.

Lo que no sabían es que cierto insecto estaba escuchando todo.

Mantis: ¿decirle que a quien? (se pregunto para sus adentros para que no lo oyeran)

Víbora: por que no el merece saberlo tigresa.

Tigresa: lose pero no puedo, cada ves que lo veo me matan los nervios, siento que si se lo digo se ria de mi. ( su vos se oia triste)

Mantis: ¿sera posible, tigresa se abra enamorado? ( se preunto muy sorprendido)

Víbora: po no aria eso tigresa estas exagerando, dile tigresa estoy segura que el sinte lo mismo por ti (dijo levantándole la cara con la cola)

Tigresa: ¿tu cres? (víbora solo asintió) no lose la verdad decirle a po cuanto lo amo no es tan fácil.

Mantis: ¡PO! (grito el pequeño maestro)

Para la mala suerte del insecto las dos maestras lo escucharon y salieron al pasillo para encontrase con el pegado a la pared husmeando.

Mantis: ho…ho….hola chicas (dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa)

Tigresa y víbora: ¡MANTIS!

Bueno asta qui los dejo en suspenso si quieren saber lo que pasara con el pobre de mantis y con mirayami y minee dejen reviews y recomiéndenme si porfa

Se despide

MEGANECROS


	6. Chapter 6

HOLA¡ como han estado espero que muy bien por que yo ya encontré al amor de mi vida¡ ^^ bueno quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews y a llink por leer mi fic y lightresurrection no te preocupes por eso a mi no me importa si te tardas en dejar el review y seguiré con lo de naruto XP empecemos.

Capitulo 6: el mismo sueño, diferente preocupación.

Mantis se quedo paralizado pero cuando tigresa intento agarrarlo reacciono y salió corriendo, tigresa y víbora detrás de el, mantis salió como bala hacia el gimnasio donde mono y grulla le seguían dando el tur por el palacio a minee y mirayami, de pronto notaron que el insecto paso frente a ellos con tigresa y víbora detrás de el a todo velocidad y gritando.

Tigresa: ¡VUELBE ACA MALDITO FISGON! (se le notaba la ira y la desesperación por toda la cara)

Víbora: ¡MANTIS VUELBE!

Mantis: ¡no por que si no ya no podría decirle a ya saben quien ya saben que jejejejejejejejeje! (rio malévola mente)

Ambas: ¡MANTIS! (aceleraron el paso)

Mientras minee y mirayami yacían con una cara de incredulidad y mono y grulla con una gota el la cabeza (ya saben como el las caricaturas).

Minee: ¿siempre es así por aquí?

Grulla: mas de lo que te imaginas.

Mientras en la gruta del dragón po y el maestro shifu estaban tirados en el suelo y jadeando por el cansancio.

Shifu: po, descansemos un poco (se levanto y se sentó)

Po: vamos maestro una ves mas (le rogo a su maestro poniéndose de pie)

Shifu: esta bien po (se puso de pie)

Shifu se coloco al lado de po y empezaron a hacer las posiciones de manos.

Ambos: estilo de fuego jutsu bola de fuego.

Ambos escupieron una bola de mas de 5 metros de diámetro pero se volvieron a quemar la boca.

Po: ahhh….. Otra vez (volvió a ponerse de pie)

Shifu:_ valla po si que se lo a tomado enserio, ¿tendrá que ver con la llegada de su hermano o será que? (_pensó el panda rojo por un momento, entonces le vino a la mente la visión de po , su hermano no resultaba herido entonces pensó ¿Quién moría en su visión aparte de el de mono, mantis, víbora y grulla?, sonrió entendió por quien lo hacia no lo hacia por alguien que muriera en su visión era alguien que no quería que muriera_)_

En el palacio

Tigresa y víbora ya avían atrapado a mantis y regresado al cuarto de tigresa, víbora llevaba a mantis enrollado en una parte de su cuerpo.

Mantis: ¡suéltame, suéltame víbora! (exigía moviéndose de un lado a otro tratando de zafarse)

Víbora: ¡no hasta que prometas que no le vas a decir nada a po! (respondió con enojo)

Mantis: ¡nunca po merece saberlo! (seguía tratando de zafarse)

Tigresa: escúchame bien mantis no le dirás nada a po o si no te are añicos entendiste (añadió con un voz muy, muy, muy amenazante)

Mantis: ¡no soy su amigo y se lo diré! (miro a tigresa muy retadora mente)

Tigresa cambio su cara po un de suplica y se arrodillo frente a mantis y agacho la mirada.

Mantis: eh, ¿tigresa? (estaba anonadado)

Tigresa: mantis por favor no le digas no sabes cuanto me dolería si me despreciara y perder su amistad, por favor te lo ruego no le digas ( una lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus hermosos ojos)

Mantis se sorprendió del comportamiento de tigresa nunca la avía visto llorar, le pidió a víbora que lo soltara ella acepto y el insecto se subió en el hombro de tigresa.

Mantis: ya, no llores te prometo que no el diré nada pero estoy de acuerdo con víbora deberías decirle el merece saberlo (respondió sobando la nuca de tigresa asiendo que levantara la cabeza)

Tigresa: gracias mantis ( dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa)

Mantis: no hay de que (respondió la sonrisa) y que hay de ti víbora ¿Cuándo le dirás a grulla?

Víbora; ¿¡QUE!

Tigresa: ¿decirle que? (pregunto mirando a víbora)

Mantis: ¿que no lo has notado? A víbora le gusta grulla (eso ultimo lo dijo en un tono burlón)

Tigresa abrió los ojos de par en par ose que no era la única en el grupo.

Tigresa: y te quejas de que yo me le declare a po cuando tu no se lo has dicho a grulla (dijo en un tono un poco molesto y burlón)

Víbora: bueno es que no he tenido la oportunidad de decírselo (respondió sonrojada)

Mantis: en mi opinión las dos deberían sincerarse y decírselo a ambos (bajo del hombro de tigresa y salió de su habitación)

El día paso más rápido de lo normal ya estaba atardeciendo, mono y grulla estaban acabando de enseñarle el palacio a minee y mirayami, tigresa se avía que dado con víbora en su cuarto ablando de cómo se declararían a los muchachos, mantis estaba en la cocina comiéndose las galletas de mono, shifu y po seguían en la gruta del dragón.

Po: ¿una mas para cerciorarnos? (pregunto volteando a ver a su maestro)

Shifu: si (respondió también volteando a ver a su alumno)

Ambos volvieron a hacer las posiciones de manos.

Ambos: estilo de fuego jutsu bola de fuego

Volvieron a hacer un bola de fuego de 5 metros pero esta ves no se quemaron.

Po: ¡lo tenemos!

Shifu: si pero nos conto muchas que maduras y…(shifu se empezó a desvanecer pero po lo sostuvo para que no callera)

Po: ¡maestro, maestro está bien!

Shifu: si po es solo el cansancio de usar mucho chacra, ya no soy tan joven como antes (respondió con una pequeña sonrisa de ironía) po ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Po: claro.

Shifu: llévame al palacio estoy muy cansado para caminar.

Po: seguro.

Shifu: gracias.

Po llevo a su maestro en la espalda todo el camino asía el palacio lo que sorprendió a shifu a pesar de el entrenamiento y el haber usado tanto chacra no parecía cansado, cuando llegaron al templo po se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena, para su sorpresa tigresa estaba hay preparándose una tasa de te, tigresa no lo oyó entrar estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos, no lo noto hasta que llego a su lado.

Tigresa: po, no te oí llegar.

Po: eso note (respondió con una sonrisa divertida la cual tigresa respondió)

Tigresa: y ¿cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?

Po: ¡aprendí una nueva técnica!

Tigresa: enserio

Po: si pero me queme aprendiéndola (tigresa noto que tenia algunos pelos de la boca quemados)

Tigresa: ¡mírate, estas bien! (lo sujeto del rostro pasando sus dedos por su boca)

Po se sonrojo tigresa actuaba raro ella nunca se avía preocupado por este tipo de cosas siempre decía que estas heridas sanaban solas, tigresa termino de examinar al panda entonces noto que estaban solos entonces las palabras de víbora y mantis resonaron en su mente.

Tigresa: po puedo decirte algo (añadió roja como tomate)

Po: claro (empezó a cocinar) ¿de qué se trata?

Tigresa: veras po desde que volvimos de gongmen me he estado sintiendo rara.

Po: ¿te sientes mal te noto muy roja? (se acerco y puso su mano en la frente de su amiga tigresa se puso mas)

Tigresa: si estoy bien, escucha po quiero decirte que… tu me gussss

Po: ¿me gusssss?

Tigresa: que te aaammm

Tigresa no pudo continuar por que los demás llegaron y empezaron a tomar sus lugares minee y mirayami se sentaron al lado de po quien ya avía servido los cuencos de fideos mirayami no sabía que su hermano cocinara, po le conto que llego al valle en una caja de rabanos y que un ganso lo encontró, lo crio y le en ceño a pre parar fideos cuando minee y mirayami dieron el primer sorbo a su sopa no pudieron ocultar la expresión de de gusto por la sopa la cual dijo mirayami que era lo mejor que avía probado en días la que minee no sabía cocinar muy bien esto enfado a minee y lo tiro de su silla lo cual iso reír a los demás, mirayami y minee no dejaban de hacer preguntas a po o kojaku como siempre lo llamaba de cómo se convirtió en el guerrero dragón, como derroto a tai Long y como derroto a shen.

Mirayami: entonces encontraste la paz interior.

Po: sipa si pude desviar las balas del cañón de shen (siguió comiendo)

Mirayami: no me sorprende después de todo tu eres un dragón (dijo sonriendo muy amplia mente)

Po: ¿Qué? (se volteo para verlo cara a cara)

Minee le volvió a dar un coscorrón mientras lo veía con cara seria.

Mirayami: ahhhu ¡oye ahora que hice! (dijo sobándose la cabeza)

Minee: nos dijo que no comentáramos nada de eso hasta que el llegara (respondió volvía a comer su sopa)

Shifu: perdón pero ¿Quién se supone que llegara?

Minee: ups creo que se no olvido comentarlo el padre de po vendrá al palacio a ver a po (dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreía nerviosamente)

Todos: ¡¿QUE!

Po: ¡mi padre sigue vivo!

Mirayami: sip y no viene solo, el señor de los tigres viene con el.

Todos: ¿¡QUE!

Minee: ¿por qué siempre que les comentamos algo acerca de po o de nosotros reaccionan así? (minee ahora tenía una gota en la cabeza)

Po: bueno…. Es que siempre son cosas que no sabíamos (respondió con una gota igual)

Shifu: por cierto a que te referías con que po es un dragón.

Minee: lo siento maestro pero esa información se las dará el pepe de po cuando llague pasado mañana.

Po al no querer seguir ablando del tema decidió cambiarlo.

Po: bueno ya se está siendo tarde será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir (añadió recogiendo los cuencos de todos) por cierto maestro ¿Dónde dormirán ellos? Que yo sepa nosotros ya no tenemos habitaciones.

Shifu: bueno po lamento decirte que ellos dormirán en tu cuarto por ser el más grande (respondió con una sonrisa burlona)

Po: bueno no veo problema pero no cabremos en la cama (dijo lavando los platos)

Shifu: yo nunca dije que dormirías con ellos (todos voltearon a ver al maestro) tu dormirás con tigresa.

Todos: ¡¿Qué?

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos menos tigresa que estaba en shock y con la cara roja

Shifu: no tiene nada de malo no creo que vallan a hacer cosas malas ¿o sí?

Tigresa reacciono pero se puso más roja.

Tigresa: ¡maestro como puede pensar en eso! (tigresa volteo a ver a su maestro con una expresión muy enojada)

Shifu: no te preocupes tigresa era solo una broma claro que no pensaría en eso no es digno de ti ni de po (el maestro le dio una sonrisa para que se calmara)

Después de arreglar todo el alboroto tigresa y po entraron al cuarto, tigresa estaba muy nerviosa era la primera vez que iba a dormir con po a solas no sabía que decir ni que pensar que iba a ser y con lo de la cocina no quería que la viera tal vez pensara que era rara o que le faltaba un tornillo pero po rompió el hielo.

Po: muy bien solo deja que ponga esta manta en el piso y listo. (Dijo extendiendo la manta en el piso)

Tigresa: no po si quieres tu duerme en mi cama yo dormiré en el suelo.

Po: que dices claro que no, además yo ya estoy acostumbrado.

Tigresa: pero…

Po: nada de peros tú dormirás en la cama (po la cargo y la depósito en la cama)

Tigresa estaba que le ardía la cara de vergüenza pero no respondió ni se quejo adoraba que la cargaran.

Tigresa: gracias.

Po solo le dio una sonrisa, ya una vez dormidos po empezó a tener esa pesadilla de nuevo todo era igual, su aldea, el palacio, tigresa, po solo cerró los ojos no la quería ver morir de nuevo, pero el final fue diferente todo desapareció abrió los ojos el suelo se empezó a cuartear y po cayó al vacio volvió a cerrar los ojos y escucho una vos demoniaca.

Voz: si quieres que esto no suceda vuélvete fuerte (la voz asía eco)

Po: ¿Quién eres? (seguía con los ojos cerrados)

Voz: vuélvete fuerte para mi yo te daré el poder que necesitas para ser realmente fuerte.

Po: ¿qué quieres de mí?

Voz: tu alma

Po abrió los ojos para ver una sombra gigantesca con los ojos verdes, se sorprendió ¿Quién o qué era esa cosa?

Bueno adictos a los fics aquí lo voy a dejar si quiere que siga deje reviews si no me retirare de los fics y recomienden el fic.

Se despide

**MEGANECROS**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola este es un mensaje para decirles que no abra mas hermanos dragón por un tiempo por que como le dije a un leector me rompi 3 dedos y la muñeca en un accidente , me operaron y no puedo utilizar la mano izquierda mi prima escribo esto asi que pedon por no actualizar en un tiempo

MEGANECROS


	8. Chapter 8

Hola amigos se que quieren que suba el capitulo y aquí lo tienen :D ya estoy mejor muchas gracias por esperarme y por apoyarme pero empecemos .

ATENCION: en este capitulo se usara lenguaje y accione muy subidas de nivel están advertidos.

Capitulo 7: el secreto ¡la batalla por po inicia, minee vs tigresa!

Po despertó sudado y espantado mientras que en su mente solo tenia una pregunta ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Fue un sueño o fue real?, volteo a ver a su lado derecho y se encontró con una tigresa dormida, acurrucada a su lado y aferrada a el como si fuera un gran oso de peluche ¿Cómo llego hay?, quiso regresarla a su cama pero cuando intento moverse para cargarla tigresa se aferro mas a el, nuestro amigo panda no quiso despertarla y se acomodo de nuevo a su lado pasando su mano por detrás de su cuello simulando una almohada, po se sorprendió el escuchar un ronroneo procedente de tigresa pero sonrió y se apego mas a ella.

Los rayos de sol pasaron por la ventana del cuarto de tigresa y le dieron en la cara, comeso a despertar suavemente pero abrió los ojos a ver que po la abrasaba por la cintura pegándola mas a el, con su brazo debajo de su cuello como almohada y su cara muy cerca de la suya, quiso golpearlo en la cara pero sabia que avía sido su culpa, en la noche después de que po se durmiera que no tardo mucho ella se cambio quitándose su traje de lucha y se pusiera un top blanco y un pequeño short muy pegado que asía notar sus bien definidas curvas, agradeció que po estaba dormido para que ella se pudiera poner algo mas cómodo, subió a su cama y se dispuso a dormir pero algo no la dejo, po susurraba cosas que no entendió pensó que estaba teniendo otra pesadilla así se armo de valor y fue al lado de po se arrodillo a su lado para ver si podía escuchar mas claro lo que susurraba pero no entendió bien así que decidió recostarse a su lado sabia que era una locura, ella acostarse al lado de po ¿y si despertaba? ¿y si po la rechazaba? No sabia por que pero algo le decía que se acostara a su lado sentía que si lo asía po dejaría de tener esos sueños quería hacerlo, su corazón latía fuerte cuando se acerco a su pecho tanto que podía escuchar sus latidos, poco a poco se empezó a quedar dormida los latidos de po la arrullaban suavemente asta que callo en los brezos de Morfeo.

No sabia que hacer por un lado quería golpearlo y por otro quería acercarse a el y besarlo, sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que avía pensado que le pasaba si quería a po pero besarlo dormido era claro que las hormonas se le avían disparado como una bala del cañón de shen, pero no podía resistir el aroma que desprendía po ese olor a canela la hipnotizaba y le decía que lo hiciera no pudo aguantar mas y se acerco lentamente a sus labios asta que podía sentir su respiración trato de redimir sus actos pero estar tan cerca no la ayudaba y al final lo hiso fue un pequeño beso que le erizo todos los pelos del cuerpo el sabor de sus labio eran tan dulces que no se dio cuenta cundo profundizo el beso la boca de po estaba siendo explorada po la lengua de tigresa, suavemente tigresa jugaba con la lengua de po sus mejillas se pusieron rojas por la falta de aire no quería romper el beso que de por si duro unos dos minutos pero la falta de aire la obligo se separo con un hilo de saliva todavía uniendo los pero se rompió cuando tigresa se volvió acomodar en el pecho de po el cual era como una gran almohada, tigresa se sorprendió cuando escucho un pequeño ronquido proveniente del que ahora era su gran almohada, como era posible que después de tan apasionado beso no se despertara, solo pudo reír en lo bajo y volver acomodarse en su pecho un una palabra en la cabeza ``dormilón´´ y volvió a caer en el mundo de los sueños.

Shifu pensó en despertar a sus estudiantes un poco mas tarde por que el entrenamiento de hoy seria mas exhaustivo Y decidió despertarlos a uno por uno, primero fue a mantis que y estaba tendiendo su cama luego fue con víbora que se estaba poniendo su adornos en la cabeza, mono estaba levantándose, grulla ya se dirigía a la puerta cuando shifu la abrió primero que el, decidió despertar primero a minee y a mirayami pero igual que los otros ya estaban despiertos, les pidió que fueran a desayunar mientras el despertaba a los dos que faltaban, los demás hicieron lo que el maestro les pidió y fueron a desayunar cuando ya no avía nadie fue al cuarto de tigresa, abrió la puerta, abrió los ojos a mas no poder cuando vio a su hija con una ropa que daba vuelo a la imaginación en el pecho de po durmiendo como una bebe con una sonrisa en la cara y po abrasándola por la cintura y su brazo a un lado de su cabeza, se acerco silenciosa mente asta estar a un lado de po e hiso lo mas común del mundo.

Shifu: ¡PAAANDAAA!

Grito con una fuerza que hasta el señor pink pudo oírlo, tigresa salto hasta el techo y como era de esperarse se agarro del techo como la felina que es pero nadie se espero que po también lo hiciera shifu los miro con enojo y hablo.

Shifu: ¡que se supone que hacían en el suelo, en paños menores y abrasados! (su ceño se frunció mas al recordar como los avía encontrado)

Tigresa: ¡maestro espere no es lo que parece! (dijo bajando del techo y agitando las manos)

Shifu: ¡entonces que estaban haciendo! ¡Panda baja de ahí! (señalo a po)

Po: ssssi maestro (respondió aun temblando del susto)

Tigresa: ¡maestro por favor déjeme explicarle! (dijo aun agitando las manos y atrayendo la atención de su maestro mas que furioso)

Shifu: ¡pues espero que sea una muy buena!(respiro para no matar a su alumno de blanco y negro)

Después de que po bajara como es su costumbre poniéndose un buen golpe y que shifu contara hasta cien para calmarse empezó la explicación.

Shifu: muy bien ahora díganme….que estaban haciendo así como los encontré (se sentó en pose de loto)

Tigresa: pues…. (estaba sonrojada por tratar de explicar como es que termino al lado de po tan cómoda mente)

Shifu: y bien(se empezó a desesperar)

Tigresa: es que….(no podía contarle)

Po: es que en la noche tigresa debió rodar de la cama y de seguro rodo hasta que quedo a mi lado y de cómo terminamos abrasados, de seguro lo hicimos inconscientemente por estar dormidos.(respondió al notar el sonrojo de tigresa y que no podía articular palabra)

Tigresa no respondió solo asintió a todo lo que dijo po pero ella se daba cuenta de que el sabia lo que avía pasado y que de seguro si sintió el beso que le avía dado.

Shifu: ya veo… bueno perdón por despertarlos así espero que no vuelva a suceder, vallan a desayunar y luego quiero que todos me vean en el patio.(ordeno dando señal de que se retiraran)

Po/tigresa: si maestro. (Respondieron haciendo una reverencia, po y el maestro salieron del cuarto para que tigresa se cambiara)

Después de que tigresa salió con sus ropas de lucha ella y po se dirigieron a la cocina y shifu a la gruta del dragon.

Tigresa: po gracias por cubrirme (menciono un poco sonrojada)

Po: no hay problema pero di me ¿por que estabas tan nerviosa? (pregunto arqueando la ceja)

Tigresa se sorprendió al ver que po decía la verdad, ¿no se dio cuenta que le dio un beso?

Tigresa: po…¿de verdad no sabes por que? (pregunto con un poco de tristeza pero po no se dio cuenta de eso)

Po: no tigresa por eso te pregunto, pero dime por que. (volvió a preguntar con una pequeña sonrisa)

Tigresa no sabia si decirle lo que sentía o callar, lo pensó por un momento y decidió callar por miedo a que po la rechazara pero ¿Qué le decía entonces? Pensó por un momento y se le ocurrió decirle sobre su cambio de ropa mientras el estaba dormido, era vergonzoso si pero era mejor que decirle que lo amaba.

Po: …¿tigresa? (al ver que no reaccionaba y se ponía roja)

Tigresa: es que….yo….me cambie de ropa mientras tu dormías por que ya estoy acostumbrada a dormir con mi top y mi short. (respondió mientras un leve tono rojo aparecía en sus mejillas y desviaba la mirada a la izquierda)

Po: ósea que tu….te …..eh…desnudaste mientras yo dormía. (dijo nervioso y sonrojado mientras que tigresa solo asentía)

Tigresa iba a decir algo mas pero el sonido de alguien corriendo por el pasillo, voltea ron a ver y vieron a minee corriendo asía ellos.

Po: ¿minee que pas…? Ah! (po grito al ver que minee se lansaba a sus brasos)

Minee: ¡NYAAAAA! ¡po que bueno que despertaste! pero no era necesario yo ya iba a tu cuarto a ver y a jugar contigo de una manera muy salvaje. (dijo con un tono sensual y entre cerrando los ojos que a po lo hiso sonrojar y que le diera un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo)

Tigresa se enojo mucho y soltó un golpe a la cara de minee que esquivo saltando solo para volver a abrasar a po del cuello.

Mimee: ¿Qué te pasa gatita por que me atacas? (pregunto aun abrasando a po por el cuello)

Tigresa: ¡COMO TE ATREVES A OFRECERTE A PO COMO SI EL FUERA ACEPTAR ASI COMNO ASI! (amenazo señalándola con el dedo y con el seño fruncido)

Minee: pero claro que va a aceptar puesto que yo si tengo material para divertirlo gata plana. (presumió sus generosos pechos y su gran trasero)

Tigresa iba arremeter con otro golpe pero la detuvo el ruido de alguien corriendo por el pasillo.

Mirayami: ¡kojaku aléjate de minee! (grito dando un salto y con la mano en forma de golpe de carate)

Po empujo a minee que esta se despego a regañadientes y con algo de desconcierto, como minee estaba distraída saltando de nuevo contra po y lo logro pero no lo abraso del cuello sino que agarro algo en su entrepierna, po grito entre sorprendido y excitado, mirayami fallo el golpe y también grito sorprendido, tigresa en cambio se sonrojo al darse cuenta del tamaño de miembro de po pero se enojo por el atrevimiento de minee.

Minee: valla po no pensé que lo tuvieras tan grande parece que tu y yo nos divertiremos en grande. (dijo con un tono muy sensual y probocatibo)

A Mirayami se le salió un chorro de sangre que lo dejo desmallado, po solo intento alejarse de minee pero no podía por obvias razones, cuando minee trato de quitarle le pantaloncillo a po y tratar de abusar de po en mero pasillo solo hiso que tigresa se enojara mas de lo que podía soportar y se lanso contra minee a una velocidad que nadie noto cuando callo desmayada al suelo soltando a po y su amigo que se alejo y suspiro aliviado.

No supieron que pasaba pero algo les decía que mirayami lo sabia lo despertaron a punta de cachetadas funciono.

Mirayami: auuuuch oigan que les pasa. (rezongo sobándose ambas mejillas)

Po: nos dirás que le paso a minee ayer no se comportaba de esa forma. (dijo mientras que se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el seño)

Mirayami: lo siento pero no puedo se lo prometí a minee.

Tigresa: nos dirás lo que le pasa a la gata calenturienta o si no yo voy a ser la que te lo saque a golpes. (respondió tronándose los nudillos)

Mirayami se puso pálido tigresa daba mas miedo que minee cuando se enojaban, trago saliva y asintió frenética mente, llevaron a minee al cuarto de po y la acostaron en la cama mirayami les dijo que les contaría todo a cambio de que no dijeran nada los dos asintieron y mirayami empezó.

Mirayami: es que a todas las tigresas les llega una temporada en que necesitan un macho para satisfacer sus necesidades. (dijo con un sonrojo colosal)

Po: ¿necesidades que necesidades?. (pregunto con la ceja levantada)

Tigresa sabia de lo que mirayami estaba ablando a ella ya le avía pasado per9o nunca se dejo controlar por esos instintos.

Mirayami: las necesidades sexuales kojaku y necesitan un macho alfa y como tu eres el mas poderoso por aquí ella te ve como su alfa, pero no lo entiendo ella nunca se avía rebajado a ceder a esos instintos siempre en esa época estaba de mal humor pero nunca cedió a esos instintos.

Po: y…. cuanto dura esta cosa. (pregunto con miedo a la respuesta)

Tigresa: el efecto baria po puede durar entre una a dos semanas. (respondió seria pero sonrojada)

Po y mirayami la vieron con incredulidad, tigresa se enojo y sonrojo mas.

Tigresa: ¡que! Por si no sabían yo también soy chica ¡imbéciles! (grito mas roja y volteando a otro lado)

Po: yo no dudo que eres chica yo creo que eres un muy hermosa.

Todos se quedaron pasmados mas po cuando hablo de mas, tigresa sonreía interior mente nunca le avían dicho un cumplido y volvió a mirar a po que se esperaba un golpe y serró los ojos pero nunca llego.

Tigresa: po…(po abrió los ojos y vio que tigresa lo miraba sonrojada) de verdad crees eso de mi.

Po: pues si tigresa por que te incomode.(pregunto con miedo)

Tigresa: no, no po es solo que nadie me había dicho algo así antes, gracias. (dijo con nerviosismo)

Todos se fueron a desayunar en la cocina todos los furiosos les preguntaron que avía pasado pero no es respondieron el almuerzo paso normal aparte de que tigresa tuviera una sonrisa y po estuviera muy nervioso, víbora le pidió que hablaran en privado tigresa acepto.

Tigresa: y bien ¿ahora que?.

Víbora: ¿que paso ahora?. (pregunto con una sonrisa zurrona,tigresa solo suspiro cansada)

Tigresa: primero dormimos acurrucados, luego me dijo hermosa. (respondió roja)

Víbora: ¡muy bien tigresa y estas progresando y…. (fue iterrumpida)

Tigresa: y…. cuando dormíamos….lo bece.(confeso mucho mas roja)

Víbora: ¡QUE!.(grito con los ojos bien abiertos)

Tigresa: ¡baja la voz!

Víbora: perdón…pero ¿el te beso?

Tigresa: no….yo lo bece cuando dormía (confeso)

Víbora: tigresa… de seguro que cuando despertó te siguió el beso ¿no?. (pregunto con una sonrisa)

Tigresa: no el no se despertó. (respondió con una sonrisa al recordar ese beso)

Víbora: típico de po tal ves …

Las interrumpieron una gata muy caliente.

Minee: bravo planita pero si el no te lo da despierto no cuenta. (dijo con los brazos cruzados)

Tigresa: ¡y a ti que te importa!

Minee: no mucho pero deja me decirte que no voy a dejar a po

Tigresa: yo tampoco. (respondió con el seño fruncido)

Minee: bien acepto la pelea. (dijo con una sonrisa)

Bueno amigos ya ven si abra pelea entre minee y tigresa solo esperen a ver esto se va a poner bueno.

Se despide

MEGANECROS


	9. Chapter 9

HOLA¡ ya volví perdonen la tardanza pero tuve que ir a mi terapias para recuperar toda la movilidad en la mano, quiero agradecer por los nuevos lectores T`-´T ustedes me inspiran para seguir bueno comencemos

ADVERTENCIA: En este capítulo abra lenguaje y acciones muy subidas de nivel, están advertidos.

Capitulo 8: problemas para el guerrero dragón, llega papa.

Cuando minee Salió del cuarto de tigresa víbora quedo pensativa.

Víbora: ¿Qué quiso decir con que no dejara a po, acaso no eres la única enamorada de po? (se volteo a tigresa y vio que emanaba rabia hasta por las orejas lo que le hiso tener escalofríos) tigresa ¿Qué te pasa? (dio un paso asa atrás)

Tigresa: esa maldita gata calenturienta ¿Quién se cree para hacerle eso a mi po? ponerlo como si fuera alguna clase de premio (unas llamas rodearon a tigresa asiéndola parecer mas enojada y eso solo espanta mas a víbora)

Víbora: ¿ti…ti..tigresa? (ahora estaba en un rincón enroscada y temblando de miedo)

Tigresa siguió murmurando cosas sobre una gata calenturienta a la cual le arrancaría los implantes si volvía a acercársele y hacerle ``eso´´ a su pandita hasta que víbora temblando se acerco y le toco el hombro.

Víbora: ya tigresa cálmate ¿como que gata calenturienta y que es eso? (pregunto sacando a tigresa de sus pensamientos de muerte asía minee)

Tigresa: lo siento víbora pero no puedo decirte se lo prometí a mirayami (respondió aun con enojo en su voz)

Víbora: vamos tigresa cuéntame te juro que no diré nada a nadie ni siquiera a al maestro (insistió con ojos de cachorrito)

Tigresa: eres una serpiente muy chismosa ¿lo sabes? (dijo en un tono de burla)

Víbora respondió con una sonrisa muy grande como diciendo ``si lose´´, tigresa le comto lo que paso en el pasillo ocultando ``la plática´´ que tuvieron con mirayami, víbora solo se sonrojo por el comportamiento de minee.

Víbora: vaya ahora comprendo tu enojo, pero dime una cosa ¿por que lo hace? (pregunto arqueando una ceja)

Tigresa: solo te diré que es algo de su naturaleza (respondió cruzándose de brazos y cerrando lo ojos)

Víbora: bueno, y dime ¿como es po? (vivió a preguntar con una sonrisa un poco timida)

Tigresa: ¿a que te refieres? (abrió los ojos y arque una ceja)

Víbora: bueno…ya sabes…como esta todo haya abajo (dijo con un pequeño sonrojo)

Tigresa: ¡VIBORA! ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE PREGUNTAR ESO! (grito con enojo y un sonrojo muy grande que parecía una cereza madura al recordar como era po en realidad)

Víbora: ¡bueno, bueno es que tengo curiosidad! (respondió muy nerviosa y volviendo a enroscar)

Tigresa: víbora no has escuchado la frase ``la curiosidad mato al gato´´ (comento con una mirada de muerte)

Víbora: sssss si (respondió asiéndose mas chiquita y con miedo)

Tigresa: pues no me agás cambiarla (dijo caminando asía la puerta y saliendo de el cuarto)

Víbora salió después pero se mantenía a una distancia segura de tigresa las dos llegaron a la cocina donde todos trataban de quitarle de encima a minee de po quien de nuevo le traba de quitarle los pantalones, po estaba agarrado de los fogones con una mano y la otra en su pantalones para evitar ser bajados a los cuales minee estaba agarrada con las garras, los demás jalaban a minee de la cola, a tigresa no le gusto nada esto así que como era de esperarse salto en defensa de po.

Tigresa:¡ YA DEJA A PO MALDITA GATA CALENTURIENTA! (se lanza contra minee y le da una patada en el estomago)

Minee soltó a po y se arrodillo por el dolor, po aprovecho y se alejo de minee cuando pudo divisar lo que paso se acerco a tigresa.

Po: eh… tigresa no crees que te excediste un poquito (alzo la mano con la típica señal de poquito)

Tigresa: por qué dices po esta trataba de violarte de nuevo (respondió señalando a minee)

Todos: ¿de nuevo? (todos excepto víbora y mirayami)

Mono: ¿Cómo que de nuevo? Que ya avía tratado de hacerlo (pregunto alzando una ceja)

Después de una explicación del estado de minee.

Minee: ¿Por qué tienes que interrumpir cuando po y yo queremos divertirnos? (pregunto minee con rabia asía tigresa)

Tigresa: por que tu comportamiento es deshonroso y lo que tu llamas diversión yo lo llamo violación (respondió señalándola de igual manera)

Minee: y a ti que importa lo que el y yo ágamos eh (respondió acercándose a po y abrasando su brazo)

Tigresa: me importa por que el es mi amigo (también se acerco y también lo abraso y lo jalla asa ella)

Minee: ¡suéltalo! (lo volvió a jalar asía ella)

Tigresa: ¡no suéltalo tu! (lo jala de nuevo)

así comienza la batalla por ver quien se lleva a po de su lado ambas jalan con fuerza mono, mantis y mirayami comienzan a apostar para ver quien gana mono y mantis se dan por tigresa y mirayami se va con minee, pero la batalla se detiene cuando todos sienten una fuerza que les ase tener escalofríos a todos menos a mirayami que se le queda viendo a po a igual que todos, po tiene los ojos cerrados y una aura lo empieza a cubrir tigresa y minee lo voltean a ver en eso po abre los ojos que empiezan a tener un extraño resplandor y las mira.

Po: ¡YA BASTAAAAA! (po expulsa una fuerte onda de energía que ase retroceder a minee y tigresa)

En la gruta del dragón shifu termina de meditar pero se queda muy pensativo por tener una vicion y se dirige a el patio de entrenamiento donde le dijo a po y tigresa que los vería junto con los demás cuando entra al palacio siente una energía muy poderosa y escucha un ``¡YA BASTAAAA!" que provenía de la cocina corrió a todo velocidad pensando que la visión de po comenzaba pero se sorprendió al ver a minee y tigresa en el suelo la cocina echa un desastre los demás cubriéndose la cara a mirayami como si nada y a po de rodillas sudando y jadeando.

Shifu: ¡que esta pasando! (grito asiendo que todos voltearan a verlo)

Tigresa: es que minee trata de abusar de po (contesto señalando a minee)

Shifu: ¿Qué? (vuelve a preguntar con cara de ``no entiendo'')

Minee: no es cierto solo quiero que po me de un niño (respondió con un puchero)

Ese comentario hiso que todos tuvieran una gota en la nuca y que po se sonrojara, minee de nuevo se lanzo abrasando a po tigresa estaba a punto de golpearla por tratar de abusar de po ….otra ves pero lo único que paso fue que minee acariciara la mejilla de po contra la suya y le diera un beso en ella, tigresa no aguanto mas y se dejo ir contra mine en un golpe que minee paro con un poco de esfuerzo entonces fue turno de shifu, con un hábil movimiento tomo a mine y a tigresa de las muñecas y las lanzo fuera de la cocina.

Shifu: ¡basta las dos! Se supone que son maestras del kung fu deben portarse como tal no como unas niñas mal criadas peleando por un juguete que po no es, a alas dos le daré castigos individuales des pues de entrenar, ahora todos al patio. (enseguida salió en dirección al patio donde estaba el muñeco de entrenamiento con todos detrás de el)

Shifu: bien para empezar quiero que me muestren su progreso en la técnica de parálisis de nervios (se sentó en posición de loto)

Todos excepto po, mirayami y minee que no dejaba de abrasar a po y restregar su mejilla con la de po empezaron a golpear el muñeco , primero fue mono que golpeaba con gran maestría haciendo que el muñeco vomitara, luego fue víbora que con agilidad golpeo varios puntos de abdomen y de los brazos, mantis se enfocaba mas en las piernas y cuello para luego golpear la cara, grulla tubo que volar para usar sus patas y por ultimo tigresa que se movía con gracia golpeando todos los puntos de cuerpo.

Shifu: muy bien estudiantes parece que el guerrero dragón si los ayudo a entrenar (dijo con una gran sonrisa de orgullo)

Po: ¿Qué? No yo nada mas les enseñe como golpear ellos fueron los que entrenaron duro para lograr esta a ese nivel (aclaro con pequeño sonrojo)

Mono: por favor po tu nos ayudaste mucho se que no hubiéramos podido hacerlo sin ti (contesto con una sonrisa)

Grulla: si po tu fuiste quien me enseño a golpear con mis patas (apoyo poniéndose al lado de mono)

Tigresa: vamos po sabes que es cierto (le sonrió con un leve sonrojo)

Y los demás asintieron.

Po: ¿enserio piensan eso?

Vuelven a asentir.

Po: valla gracias chicos (dijo con una sonrisa)

Tigresa: no po gracias a ti (le devuelve la sonrisa)

Shifu: bueno envista que nada mas les ase falta practicar les enseñare a potenciar golpes con chacra. (declaro serio asiendo que po abriera los ojos lo mas grande que podía)

Po: ¡¿Qué? ¡eso se puede hacer!

Shifu: si po pero no me interrumpas (po asiente) bien la razón por la cual han prendido la parálisis primero era para hacer que aprendieran a canalizar su chacra el las partes mas simples que son los dedos pero no por eso se confíen y crean que ahora podrán hacerlo en todo su cuerpo puesto que no es lo mismo un dedo a una pierna para lograr potenciar un golpe deben tener control sobre su chacra y concentración por que si ponen mucho chacra en un solo golpe y no lo pueden controlar su propio chacra se les repelerá y tienden la riesgo de romperse todo el brazo y dañar su sistema de chacra lo que seria muy doloroso y que puede afectar su vida en el kung fu ¿entendieron?

Todos: si maestro (asen una reverencia)

Minee: maestro mirayami y yo ya sabemos como potenciar los golpes podríamos saltarnos esta lección (pregunto aun abrasada de po)

De pronto rodos se les quedaron viendo como si fueran extraterrestres o algo por el estilo

Shifu: bueno si eso es cierto demuéstrennos rompan las piedras que están por allá (señala dos piedras de tamaño de po)

Minee: si maestro (respondió separándose por fin de po)

Minee y mirayami se colocaron frente a las rocas, minee golpeo con dos de sus dedos la piedra grietándola y partiéndola en pedazos, mirayami golpeo con toda su palma asiendo que la roca se volviera polvo, nadie dijo nada todos estaban impresionados con los ojos abiertos y las quijadas en el aire.

Po: eso…estuvo..¡BARBARO! ¿como lo hacen? (pregunto moviendo los brazos como un niño pequeño)

Minee: jejeje bueno cariño la alumna numero 2 del maestro rino debe de saberlo ¿no? (respondió inclinándose y poniendo las manos en la espalda)

Po: si creo que…. Un momento la 2 ¿no eres la famosa alumna viento blanco del maestro rino ciclón? (tenia cara de incredulidad)

Minee: SIP esa soy yo (respondió con una sonrisa)

Po: entonces ¿Cómo es que eres la 2?

Minee: es por que yo no fui la primera mi papa lo fue (contesto con una cara melancólica)

Po: espera, espera tu papa el señor chao (estaba más incrédulo)

Minee: a decir verdad el no fue mi verdadero padre el me encontró cerca de aquí nunca supe quienes eran mis padres pero no importo el fue mi padre (volteo su cara mirando asía el cielo con una sonrisa triste)

Po: no me digas que el…. Murió (bajo la mirada se sentía triste por hacer que su amiga recordara malos momentos)

Minee: si pero no te preocupes ya lo e superado desde hace mucho tiempo (volvió a abrasar a po)

Mirayami: si además el no quería que le lloraran siempre decía que le recordáramos con mucho cariño (finalizo tocando el hombro de po con una pequeña sonrisa)

Po: esta bien, minee si hay algo que pueda hacer para hacerte sentir mejo solo dilo (minee lo miro sensual mente y lo puso nervioso y a tigresa furiosa mirayami sabia que era mala señal)

Mirayami. Ojala no hubieras dicho eso (se alejo un poco)

Po: ¿por que? (pregunto mirándolo pero minee hiso que lo volviera a ver tomando su mejilla con su pata)

Minee: bueno esta noche ¿por que no me alimentas po? (dijo con voz picara cosa que solo puso mas molesta a tigresa)

Po. ¡claro! Esta noche te preparare la sopa de ingrediente secreto de mi papa.

Minee: eso me gustaría pero sabes que me gustaría mas. (su mirada era mucho mas lujuriosa y eso tampoco paso desapercibido po tigresa que ya se le estaban marcando unas venas en la frente)

Po: ¿Qué? (pregunto con cara curiosa que podría ser mas rico que la sopa de ingrediente secreto de su papa)

Minee: una muy grade inyección de leche marca po (respondió frotándose en el cuello de po, este no entendió muy bien la indirecta)

La imagen de tigresa ahora asía honor a su titulo de furiosa, otra vez tenia las llama a su alrededor sus ojos estaban sombreados tenía 5 venas saltadas en la frente, sus puños estaban apretados con venas en ellos y mostraba sus colmillos, estaba a punto de lanzarse contra ella pero shifu interrumpió.

Shifu: minee e de decirte que no apruebo tu comportamiento con po a si que ya se cual va a ser tu castigo (todos voltearon a ver a shifu) hoy dormirás en la sección de maestros donde yo duermo.

Minee: ¡nyaaaaaaa! ¡no es justo yo quería estar con po esta noche! ¡nyaaaaaaaaaaa! (rezongo con lagrimas en los ojos)

Shifu: bueno dejando eso de lado ustedes practicaran con tablas luego con troncos y después con rocas, ahora la forma de golpear con chacra es muy simple solo tienen que poner rígida la extremidad con la que van a pegar pero este golpe es suave en vez de golpear con fuerza golpeamos con el chacra que acumulamos en esa extremidad así.

Shifu se puso en su posición habitual de combate hiso los movimientos lentos para que su alumnos los pudieran ver, con sus pies dio un giro de 180 grados y golpeo sutemente la roca que estaba detrás suyo, cundo toco la piedra esta se hiso pedazos como la de minee.

Shifu: bien quiero que todos comiencen con una tabla y si logran romperla quiero que sigan con un tronco, practique con el material que esta hay (señalo 6 secciones con tablas de madera y unos troncos del tamaño de un pilar) no se distraigan mirando a sus de mas compañeros esfuércense y no moles ten estaré en la gruta.

Todos: si maestro.

Minee y mirayami se retiraron por petición de el maestro shifu, mientras los demás se centraban en sus zonas.

Con mantis:

Mantis: muy bien yo puedo se que puedo ¿pero como concentro chacra en mis tenazas? si tan solo tuviera la habilidad de po para hacerlo ¿me pregunto como le ira? (mantis estaba a punto de voltear pero recordó las palabras de shifu) ¡no, no pienses en eso concéntrate! ¡pero como carajo voy a hacerlo!

Con víbora:

Víbora: ok, concentrar chacra ¡¿Cómo se hace?! Bien tranquila concentración ¿como me dijo po que golpeara el muñeco? Ha si siente como la energía fluye atreves die tu cuerpo y concéntrate en un punto en especifico ¡pero este no es un punto es toda una zona como lo hago!

Con mono:

Mono: dios que hago que hago no ni como pude golpear a ese muñeco, espera recuerda que dijo po, siente como la energía fluye atreves die tu cuerpo y concéntrate en un punto en especifico, bien si lo recordé, ¡PERO POR EL CAPARASON DEL MAESTRO OWAAY COMO SIENTO MI ENERGIA!

Con grulla:

Grulla: genial ahora tengo que poner en practica lo que me enseño po (grulla serró sus ojos y se concentro en si mismo) bien puedo sentirlo mi energía fluye ahora canalízala (volvió a serrar su ojos y se concentro en su ala) hyyya (dejo caer su ala sobre la tabla) ¡ayayay! (le dolio el golpe)

Con tigresa:

Tigresa: bueno romper una tabla es fácil ^^ ¡pero como lo ago. si usar la fuerza! Chacra eso es todo lo que necesito pero como concentrarme si po se puede hacer daño, no, no recuerda que po fue quien tae ayudo con el muñeco recuerda piensa en lo que te haga mas feliz, dios como me concentro si es po lo que me hace feliz.

Con po:

Po: bien po tu puedes ce que tu puedes es como con el jutsu bola de fuego esto será fácil.

Después de media hora shifu regreso con sus alumnos y los encontró cansados en el suelo y ni un atabla rota usupiro, después llego minee con mirayami.

Shifu: ¿por que esto no me sorprende? ( se pregunto así mismo con las manos en la espalda)

Tigresa. Lo sentimos maestro no sabemos como canalizar nuestro chacra (respondió bajando la cabeza)

Shifu: note preocupes tigresa se que esto es difícil creo que ni po pudo hacer esto.

Mantis: ¿usted cree? (pregunto llegando junto con los otros)

Shifu: si vamos a ver como esta (dijo dándose la vuelta)

Encontraron a po durmiendo todos tenían una gota en la cabeza.

Shifu: ¡PANDA! (po salto poniéndose en posición de combate) ¡Y ASI QUIERES MEJORAR QUE VERGUENSA! (ESTABA FURIOSO)

Po: pero maestro ya acabe con el entrenamiento. (respondió relajándose)

Shifu: ¿Qué? ¡no estoy de humor panda y te digo un cosa si….(le tocan el hombro) ¿que?

Tigresa: mire (señala de tras de po)

Shifu rodea a po y ve muchas tablas, troncos y piedras destrozadas algunas piedras echas polvo.

Shifu: po te dije que no usaras la fuerza.

Po: no la use (respondió con un sonrisa)

Shifu: bueno no te importara mostrarnos (puso sus manos en la espalda)

Po se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la piedra mas cercana cerro su puño muy suave y golpeo la roca , para sorpresa de todos la roca exploto asiéndose polvo todos incluso mine y mirayami que dejaron caer su mandíbulas al suelo.

Minee. ¡nyaaaaaaa! ¡Po ahora me pareces mas atractivo! (grito lanzándose a po abrasándose de su cuello y frotando su mejilla con la suya y tigresa empezó con sus celos)

Mirayami: increíble si sigues así serás mas poderoso que papa kojaku

Mantis: diablos cuanto poder (aun con los como platos)

Mono:… (no podía articular palabra)

Víbora: wow que clase de entrenamiento tiene po con el maestro (con la boca abierta)

Grulla: si que le paso al po que llego al palacio (igual que víbora)

Tigresa(pensando): _se convirtió en mi sexy pandit (_entrecerro los ojos y puso una sonrisa tierna_)_

Shifu: po perdona que allá dudado de ti (se disculpo con un reverencia)

Po: no se preocupe maestro yo también hubiera dudado en su lugar (respondió la reverencia)

Después de muchos halagos dirigidos al guerrero dragón y otro intento de violación detenido por tigresa, po se retiro a cocinar la famosa sopa de ingrediente secreto todos los demás llegaron para comer, en un lugar apartado del valle 1 panda y 2 tigres caminaban tranquilos.

Tigre1: oye cuando llegaremos (pregunto ansioso)

Tigre2: no se preocupe señor si seguimos por este camino llegaremos al amanecer (respondió en tono do devoción)

Panda: ya deja de preocuparte llegaremos pronto. (dijo en un tono burlón)

Tigre1: eso espero (rezongo enojado)

Panda(pensando):_ya quiero verte kojaku (_embozo una sonrisa_)_

Bueno ya acabe el capitulo 8 XD me tarde mucho pero espero que sea de su agrado

Se despide:

Meganecros


	10. Chapter 10

HELLOOOOOO¡ ya regrese con otro capítulo de esta barbarosisima historia quisiera que me dieran sus opiniones con algunas ideas que tengo para mejorar el fic pero se las diré al final, también le seguiré poniendo toques de naruto bueno empecemos.

Advertencia: ya seme hace costumbre poner lenguaje y acciones subidas de nivel ¿no? XP pero esta ves serán mas intensas de lo normal.

Capitulo 9: besos para po, por fin te conozco cara a cara.

Todos se encontraban comiendo la sopa de po y como se imaginaran minee seguía frotando su meguilla contra la de po, la cena no sería extraña si tigresa si no estuviera con una aura maligna a su alrededor que asía que todos loa demás se mantuvieran alejados e ella incluso asustaba a shifu, fuera de eso todo estaba normal asta que po se puso a pensar en el día de hoy y recordó lo que mirayami dijo de su padre.

Po: oye mirayami te quería preguntar algo (dijo asiendo que todos voltearan a verlo)

Mirayami: jum ¿qufé cofa? (pregunto con fideos colando de su boca)

Minee: no seas puerco pásate la comida antes de hablar (se quejo con el seño fruncido)

Mirayami: fiiiiiiuuuuuit glup perdón ¿Qué cosa? (volvió preguntar con una pequeña sonrisa)(n/a: que efectos para hacer como come mirayami no XD)

Po: dijiste que podría ser mas poderoso que papa ¿no? (mirayami asintió) ¿Qué el practica kung fu? (pregunto con una ceja arqueada)

Mirayami: no exactamente, en nuestra aldea hay un estilo de pelea llamado taijutsu (respondió con la misma sonrisa)

Shifu: y ¿Qué estilo de pelea es ese? Nunca lo avía escuchado (menciono dejando de comer y poniendo sus codos en la mesa)

Mirayami: es un viejo arte del cual se muy poco maestro, no soy muy bueno para pelear (volvió a responder bajando la cabeza con tristeza)

Po: pero no te pongas así el no ser bueno en combate no te hace un inútil, yo no sabia pelear cuando llegue aquí (dijo poniendo una pata en su hombro)

Mirayami: ¿enserio? (tenia una cara de sorpresa al igual que minee)

Shifu: si el primer día que po llego aquí resulto un completo desastre (dijo con una sonrisa burlona)

Po: bueno no era un…..(fue interrumpido)

Mono: si cuando el maestro le pidió que hiciera el circuito el se negó (menciono don burla)

Mantis: si pidió entrenar con un muñeco para niños (igual se burlo)

Po: bueno es que…(otra ves interrumpido)

Víbora: y cuando lo golpeo su golpe se le regreso y lo empujo al circuito jejejeje (po ya los estaba viendo como cuando el maestro shifu le dijo que cuando lo eligieron como el guerrero dragón fue el peor día de su vida)

Grulla: si y resulto golpeado (dijo con burla)

Mono: pateado.

Mantis: machacado.

Shifu: y rostizado.

Minee y mirayami se empezaron a reír bueno mas mirayami que minee.

Po: bueno ya, ya si yo no era el mejor guerrero cuando llegue pero aun así los salve de tai long y de shen ¿no? (dijo asiendo pucheros y cruzando los brazos)

Minee: ¡nyaaaaaaaaa! Po te ves tan lindo cundo te enojas así (volvió abrasar su cuello frotar su meguilla con la de po y siendo que se sonrojara)

Shifu: bueno será mejor que vallamos a dormir mañana seguirán con lo de los golpes potenciados, menos tu po mañana seguiremos entrenando en la gruta del dragón ¿está bien? (dijo levantándose y asiendo una reverencia)

Todos: si maestro (correspondieron la reverencia)

Shifu: minee recuerda que tu dormirás en la sección de maestros así que vamos.

Minee: ¡buaaaaaa! Yo creí que ya se le había olvidado (se quejo con los ojos llorosos y las patas en el mentón)

Todos tenían una gota en la nuca si algo caracterizaba al maestro es que nunca olvida algún castigo.

Minee: bueno (se volteo a po) te veo mañana cariño (lo tomo del rostro y lo acerco hasta que o beso)

Hay fue cuando ardió Troya todos se quedaron como piedra cuando lo beso, po estaba como un tomate y con los ojos que se le salían de la cabeza, tigresa estaba que si le ponías un huevo en la cabeza lo podía coser, mirayami se dedico a salir de la cocina despacio y asiéndole a los demás furiosos señales que hicieran lo mismo si no querían resultar afectados, de repente tigresa noto como sus bocas se movían y entonces fue cuando exploto la primera bomba nuclear, minee estaba metiendo su lengua en la boca de po, si le ponías le huevo no lo cosía, antes de que se lo pusieras lo quemaba, minee se separo de po con un hilo de saliva uniendo sus lenguas, tigresa no lo aguanto ni un segundo mas .

Minee: valla po tu si que sabes besar (se volvió acercar para otro beso pero)

Tigresa: ¡YA BASTA QUIEN TE CRES QUE ERES PA BESAR A PO MALDITA CALENTURIENTA! (se levantó y jalo a po contra ella)

Minee: no me creo soy la futura madre de los hijos de po (también lo jalo asía ella)

Po: hay no aquí vamos de nuevo (dijo en un tono chillón mientras lloraba) ¡alguien ayúdeme!

Pero todos ya se avían ido incluso el maestro shifu lo había abandonado solo pudo hacer una cosa suplicar a lo kami que sus brazos no fueran arrancados asta que se le ocurrió una idea que le salvaría los brazos.

Po: ¡minee, minee si no vas a dormir el maestro te dará mas días el la sección de maestros! (eso hiso que minee reaccionara)

Minee: ¡es cierto no quiero pasar otra noche lejos de ti! (salió corriendo a la sección de maestros y soltara a po, error)

Cuando minee soltó a po hiso que el y tigresa cayeran al piso, la cara de po termino en algo muy suave y tigresa como trato de sujetar a po termino sujetando algo muy grande, el rostro de po termino en la entrepierna de tigresa en especifico su boca, y la mano de tigresa el la de po agarrando el ``amiguito´´ de po, tigresa sintió estoy sin querer movió su mano para ver que la estaba tocando arriba apachurrando el miembro de po que soltó un pequeño quejido pero no pudo moverse de lugar por la mano de tigresa.

Po: ahhhhh tigesa etas tocdome (tengan en cuenta que donde tiene su boca y lo que provoco en tigresa)

Tigresa: ahhhhhh!…po n..no hables (sin querer apretó su mano)

Po: ahhhhhh! ¡tigesa suetame, suetame! (grito pegándose mas a ella)

Tigresa: ahhhhhhhhhhh! ¡bien po te suelto pero deja de hablar!

Tigresa soltó a po dejando que se levantara po se aparto de ella permitiéndole levantarse los dos total mete rojos como si les acabaran de pintar la cara, po se inclino frente a ella dejándola con duda.

Po: ¡perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón! ¡te juro que no era mi intención te lo juro por el kung fu, por mis muñequitos por mi vida que no era mi intención! (excuso todavía inclinado con los ojos cerrados esperando un golpe o algo peor)

Tigresa: no, po yo también tuve la culpa por no fijarme donde pongo la mano, perdón (se disculpo poniendo una pata en el hombro de po)

Po: bueno que te parece olvidar todo este incidente (dijo sonriéndole pero todavía sonrojado)

Tigresa: si yo también te lo iba pedir (correspondió la sonrisa pro igual de roja)

Po: bueno será mejor que no vallamos a dormir (se retiro junto con ella)

Cuando llegaron a el cuarto de tigresa ella tomo su top, su short y su toalla.

Tigresa: iré a darme un baño regresare pronto.

Tigresa salió de su habitación en dirección a los baños para hembras cundo se encontró con víbora que también se iba a bañar las dos llegaron, se desvistieron y se metieron al agua cuando víbora se le ocurrió una ``magnifica´´ idea, ella recordó que había dejado algo en la cocina fue a ver cuando unos quejidos y una platica un poco rara en la que po se disculpaba y ella también la obligaron a no entrar así que decidió preguntarle.

Víbora: oye tigresa ¿que fue todo ese ajetreo que escuche en la cocina?

Tigresa se quedo en shock acaso había visto lo que paso en la cocina.

Tigresa: ¿¡que viste!? (pregunto sujetándola)

Víbora: ¡nada es solo que se me olvido algo en la cocina y cuando llegue po se estaba disculpando contigo y pensé que te había echo algo! (respondió asustada)

Tigresa: perdón pero eso a ti no te incumbe víbora (dijo roja a mas no poder)

Víbora: oh¡ vamos tigresa si tu me dices yo te digo que dijo po de ti (dejo en un tono muy misterioso)

Tigresa: ¡el te dijo algo de mi! (víbora asintió, tigresa la volvió a sujetar) ¡dime, dime, dime, dime, dime! (exigió muy emocionada sacudiéndola)

Víbora: ¡si me desmallo no podre decirte!

Tigresa: huy perdón (la soltó)

Víbora: bueno tu primero (dijo poniendo una sonrisa de cómplice)

Tigresa: no es justo (dijo siendo un puchero)

Víbora: la vida no es justa.

Después de una muy vergonzosa explicación de cómo ella termino tocando a po y el en su entre pierna víbora estaba con los ojos que se le salían y con la quijada lo mas abierta que se podía no lo podía creer tigresa en esas cosas con po.

Víbora: asi que de eso se disculpaba po (dijo volteando a otro lado)

Tigresa: si, y bueno ¿que te dijo po de mi? (pregunto con los ojos iluminados)

Víbora se teso que le decía ahora que la engaño con lo que dijo po.

Tigresa: ¿víbora? (se le quedo viendo con curiosidad)

Víbora: jejejejejejejejeje ¡me voy! (salió disparada a la puerta)

Tigresa: ¡víbora, me mentiste! (grito también saliendo a la puerta)

Después de que tigresa se vistiera y atrapara a víbora regresaron a los cuartos, cada entro al suyo, tigresa vio a po dormido en el suelo sonrió se acerco y le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se acostó en su cama.

Sueño de po.

Po se encontraba en total oscuridad camino un buen rato asta que se topo con una puerta de acero la abrió y entro a un cuarto que tenia una reja de tamaño del templo con unos garabatos en los barrotes.

Po: bien ahora ¿donde estoy? (se acerco a los barrotes y se paro frente a ellos)

Voz: valla asta que mi carcelero se digna a visitarme (la voz hacia eco)

Po: esa voz yo la conozco (dijo acechándose otro poco)

De repente de entre los barrotes salen unas garras que tratan de lastimar a po este se cae.

Voz: bienes a ofrecerte como bocadillo gordito (dijo con burla en su voz)

Po: ¡oye a quien le dices gordito voz estúpida! (respondió con enojo)

Voz: ¡jajajajajajaja! ¡si entrégate a tu odio solo así será fuerte panzón!

Po: ¡bastardo no me digas así! (de repente po corrió asía los barrotes pero las garras lo empujaron)

Voz: Cálmate oso no queremos que te lastimes o ¿si? (dijo quitando las arras de los barrotes)

De repente llamas iluminaron las rejas dejando ver una dragón blanco con ojos color jade igual que el mas grande que el palacio de jade.

(n/a si quieren ver la dragona vallan a  . /imgres?q=dragones+hembras&hl=es&newwindow=1&tbm=isch&tbnid=0taYMbRkMbDOMM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=ECNVgo_0_p41yM&imgurl= . &w=405&h=348&ei=t4BbUPSaA6Pi2QW094GADA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=18&sig=110893229049230223781&page=1&tbnh=118&tbnw=137&start=0&ndsp=28&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:68&tx=90&ty=-29&biw=1280&bih=737 solo imagínenselo con ojos verdes)

Po se sorprendió al verla.

Po: ¿quien eres? (pregunto aun en el suelo)

Dragona: que te lo diga tu padre po (respondió antes de que se empezara a desvanecer)

Po despertó con calma miro a su alrededor y noto que había regresado a la habitación de tigresa, se levantó y miro por la ventana con una pregunta en su mente.

Po(pensando): que me hiciste padre (su mirada se perdía en el infinito con esa pregunta)

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron normalmente, ya saben todos en las puertas saludando a su maestro junto con minee, minee tratando de volver a meter a po a su cuarto con la excusa de que necesitaba un masaje de cuerpo completo y una tigresa furiosa por el comportamiento de minee que acabaron en pelea de jalones por ver quien se llevaba a po de su lado, si ese era una mañana normal.

Todos desayunaron y se retiraron a su entrenamientos, minee deja ir a po a regañadientes con el maestro shifu a entrenar diciendo que no quería alejarse de el futuro padre de sus hijos para empezar la fecundación de su primer hijo a lo cual no le gusto nada a tigresa y para evitar otra pelea mirayami se la llevo de la oreja.

Con shifu y po.

Shifu: bueno po dejando de lado que minee quiere abusar de ti quiero probar algo contigo (saca de su túnica el rollo del ying-yang)

Po: ¿Qué cosa? (pregunto sentándose)

Shifu: he estado leyendo el pergamino y he encontrado algo que me ha llamado mucho la atención (abrió el pergamino y se lo enseño a po)

Po: ¿variación de elementos? (pregunto arqueando una ceja)

Shifu: si po según el maestro oogway cada ser en el planeta tiene un especifico chacra elemental los cuales son rayo, fuego, viento, tierra y agua a lo que nos y lleva a que hay casos especiales en los que algunos pueden tener dos tipos de chacras por ejemplo el maestro oogway era afines tierra y agua y no solo eso también dice que estos casos la gente con dos tipos de chacras pueden crear un tercer elemento.

Po: espere ¿Cómo que un tercero?

Shifu: por ejemplo el maestro oogway tenia tal control en sus chacras que podía crear un tercer chacra, el combinando su chacra de tierra y agua podía crear madera, po como ya hemos visto tu tienes el elemento fuego a tu favor pero eso no quiere decir que ese sea tu único elemento puedes tener cualquier otro. (respondió poniendo el rollo en una roca y lo comenzó a leer)

Po: y ¿como sabremos cual es? (dijo parándose y poniéndose detrás de shifu)

Shifu: bien aquí dice que con una hoja de papel, tomas la hoja entre tus dedos y diriges chacra a ella si se quema eres afina fuego, si se arruga eres afín rayo, si se rompe en pedazos eres afín tierra, sise corta en dos eres afín viento y si se moja eres afín agua(shifu saca dos hojas y se las da a po) po toma estas dos hojas y envía chacra a ellas (shifu se quedo observando a po)

Lo que paso nunca se lo espero, el papel que estaba en su mano derecha se corto a la mitad pero aun tenia un pedazo en su mano el cual se arrugo y el que estaba en el aire se quemo, el de su mano izquierda se empezó a mojar y a romper en barios pedazos, shifu no daba crédito a lo que veía po dominaba todos los chacras.

Po: maestro ¿que significa esto? (vio como su maestro estaba igual que el)

Shifu: que tu no solo controlas dos chacras que tu eres un iluminado (respondió aun en shock)

Po: ¿iluminado? (pregunto con cara de incredulidad)

Shifu: bueno en el pergamino el maestro describe a un guerrero que podía manipular todos los elementos que fue el único que pudo derrotarlo y enseñarle el control de sus elementos y lo describe como un iluminado por tener tal control de la naturaleza pero el no se creía alguien poderoso solo alguien con un regalo que le dio kami po aprender a escucharlo pero no entiendo como puedes tener esa habilidad (se quedo pensativo un rato y luego hablo) po alguna vez as escuchado una voz que nadie mes puede escuchar.

Po se quedo pensativo no recordaba a una voz que le hablara pero estaba el sueño de aquella dragona.

Po: bueno he estado soñando con un dragón que me habla pero nunca lo he escuchado fuera de mis sueños (respondió mirando al techo)

Shifu: interesante tal vez… (fue interrumpido)

Grulla: ¡maestro, maestro!. (dijo muy agitado)

Shifu: que sucede.

Grulla: ya llegaron maestro (respondió tomando aire)

Shifu: ¿quienes?

Grulla: el señor de los tigres hu-yen-han y un señor que dice ser el padre de po

Po y shifu abrieron los ojos como platos y salieron disparados al templo, cuando llegaron lograron ver a dos tigres y a un panda mayor que abrasaba a mirayami.

Mirayami: kojaku mira el es papa.

Po: ¿Qué? (dijo en estado de shock)

Panda: hijo por fin te conozco cara a cara.

Bueno yo ya me voy sobre las ideas que quería compartir son de que les parecería que le diera un pequeño harem a po nada ostentoso y la otra que les parecería crear una comunidad de kung fu panda donde no pondríamos retos y todas esas cosas ah¡ y si alguien me pude hacer el favor de aconsejarme que nombre ponerle a papa de po se lo agradecería de corazón.

Se despide

MEGANECROS


	11. Chapter 11

HOLA vuelvo con otro capitulo de esta barbarisima historia, aclarando la pregunta de natubis un harem es cuando una persona sea hombre o mujer tiene mas de una esposa o concubina como le decían antes en la antigua china , por cierto si lo voy a poner y con la pregunta de asmodann no se tengo muchas pretendientes en mente para po muajajajajajaja y muchas gracias a Zhihui de xinzang por el nombre no se si era el que me querías dar pero me gusto uno que salió de tu review (XD) y a fanático z porque un nombre me gusto y lo incluiré bueno empecemos.

ADVERTENCIA: si es oficial ya se me hiso costumbre poner escenas muy subidas de nivel.

Capitulo 10: un favor, el odio hacia los padres, el nacimiento de po y mirayami.

Po se le quedo viendo a el panda que estaba frente a el (no voy a poner la descripción por que ya sabemos como es el papa de po ¿no?) era el mismo que vio en sus recuerdos, pero algo le decía que no confiara en el no sabia explicarlo tal ves era el recordar ese extraño sueño, las palabras "que te lo diga tu padre" lo llevaban una y otra vez a sus preguntas "¿Quién era esa dragona?, ¿Qué le quiso decir con esas palabras? Y ¿Por qué soñaba con ella?" el panda puso su pata en el hombro de po asiendo que reaccionara y mirara a los ojos.

Panda: ¿es que no me saludaras hijo? (pregunto con una sonrisa)

Po: no…..no… no se que hacer (respondió desviando su mirada)

Panda: entiendo…. Se que después de 18 años es difícil que te digan que tu verdadero padre sigue vivo y mas si es a otro al que has visto como uno en estos años (dijo con cara de comprensión)

po bajo la mirada al recordar la ganso que lo cuido, mimo y alimento todos estos años, seria difícil decirle que su verdadero padre seguía vivo, como lo tomaría el Sr. Pink, no quería pensar en eso en este momento primero quería aclarar su mente y solo el podría hacerlo.

Shifu: disculpe pero no nos hemos presentado, soy el maestro Shifu líder del palacio de jade y mentor de los cinco furiosos y del guerrero dragón (hiso una reverencia)

Panda: es un placer maestro Shifu, soy gliang padre de mirayami maestro en las artes de taijutsu y actual líder de los pandas, ellos me acompañan son… (respondió la reverencia y siendo interrumpido por un tigre)

Hu-yen-han: un gusto soy el señor de los tigres hu-yen-han y el es mi escolta y mi general kirito (loes dos hicieron una reverencia)

Shifu: el gusto es mío mi señor tigre (haciendo otra reverencia)

Galian: bueno maestro supongo que ya estará enterado por que vinimos.

Shifu: vagamente solo se que vino a visitar a po (respondió dándose vuelta asía galiang)

Galiang: en su mayor parte pero luego le diré mis verdaderas razones por las cuales vine, ahora quisiera charlar con mi hijo (se dio la vuelta para volver a ver a po)

Po: claro papa por que no pasamos a el salón de los guerreros (dijo sonriendo y caminando hacia el salón)

Galiang: gracias hijo (salió detrás de el)

Shifu iba a ofrecerse para mostrarle a hu-yen-han el palacio pero lo llamaron.

Galiang: maestro será mejor que nos acompañe, esto le concierne a usted y sus alumnos (dijo dándose la vuelta asiendo que po también lo haga y mire con rareza)

Shifu: perdón pero con todo respeto ¿en que nos podría interesar? (pregunto arqueando una ceja)

Galiang: confié en mi maestro a ustedes les concierne (respondió dándose la vuelta y siguiendo a po)

Shifu: bien, alumnos el entrenamiento será cancelado el día de hoy (menciono volteándose a ver a sus alumnos)

Lo cinco: si maestro

Después de llegar al salón po le relato su vida después de el ataque se shen y de su vida de guerrero dragón de cómo encontró la paz interior y de cómo venció al pavorreal.

Galiang: bueno no me sorprende que hallas encontrado la paz interior pues que eres un dragón (dijo serrando los ojos y sonriendo)

Po: mirayami me dijo algo parecido el primer día que llego, ¿que quieren decir con eso? (pregunto poniendo cara de incrédulo)

Shifu: si, minee nos dijo que cuando usted llegara nos contaría a que se refería (menciono poniéndose serio)

Galian: bueno si quieren una respuesta tendrán que escuchar una larga historia ¿no les importa?

Po: claro que no (respondió con una sonrisa)

Galian: bueno, todo se remonta a la época del padre de tu bisabuelo…(empezó a relatar)

Flashback

Era una época en la que solo existía los guerreros del kung fu para defender a china pero no era el kung fu de ahora no el kung fu era una mescla entre ira y control no existía la paz en un guerrero su objetivo era pelear contra contrincantes fuertes, vencerlos y hacerse mas fuerte, tu tátara abuelo practicaba desde pequeño el kung fu por que quería ser reconocido por su padre que era aun guerrero muy famoso y poderoso que siempre le decía que era un bueno para nada que avía sido un error haberlo engendrado por que el era muy débil y blando para aprender kung fu que su esposa murió en vano por traerlo al mundo, tu tátara abuelo no quería pelear por poder o por fama el quería pelear para se reconocido por la persona que lo trajo al mundo a si de simple era su ambición y muchos creían que era una muy débil, siempre que asían peleas de practica entre los estudiantes el perdía los demás ya no querían seguir peleando con el por que decían que era una perdida de tiempo y que para sus maestros era un insulto para ellos que el fuera su pupilo, lo aldeanos lo creían un mero perdedor y lo miraban con repulsión, pero el no hacia caso a las miradas ni se desanimaba el se esforzaba en alcanzar su sueño a pesar de que el mundo estaba en su contra el no sentía odio o ira contra su padre o sus compañeros, mentores ni aldeanos eso que decían que era tan importante para poder aprender kung fu, cuando el tenia 14 años su padre llego ebrio a su casa y lo golpeo asta casi matarlo pero el no se defendía no podía golpearlo aunque ya no fuera un guerrero admirable si no un ebrio que nunca lo quiso, pero era su padre, lo echo de la casa con la amenaza de que si volvía lo mataría, golpeado y echado de su casa fue a buscar refugio en su escuela pero hay también fue rechazado sin un lugar a donde ir se interno al bosque donde con sus escasos conocimientos de supervivencia y medicina construyo un refugio y se curo lo mejo que pudo, una de sus piernas estaba gravemente herida solo podía sentarse y recargarse en un bambú, al poco tiempo se quedo dormido y empezó a tener un sueño en el que no veía ni sentía nada el pregunto quien era y que quería de el, la voz se identifico como kami quien le hablaba y le dijo que lo avía estado observando cuanto sufrió desde que llego al mundo y de cómo su mundo se había convertido en un lugar regido por el odio e ira, que nadie merecía ser tratado de esa de esa manera tan cruel y menos por su propio padre, se ofreció a castigarlos y hacerles sufrir de la misma forma que el sufrió, tu tátara abuelo se rehusó diciendo que no tenia caso llorar por acciones pasadas que lo que importaba era el ahora y que sin importar lo cruel que allá sido su padre con el seguía queriéndolo y esperando a que un día se diera cuenta de los errores que había cometido con el, kami no se imagino que después de el maltrato que sufrió de parte de todos en el pueblo no tuviera malos sentimientos contra ellos ese era el tipo de ser que avía estado esperando para purificar su mundo pero no lo obligaría a ser su guerrero después de todo lo que avía pasado entonces le ofreció llevarlo con el a su reino donde nunca nadie lo volvería a lastimar y estaría en paz, el se negó diciendo que no descansaría asta lograr que su padre lo reconociera y aceptara, entonces le ofreció un poder con el que cualquier ser en la tierra le temería y respetaría, el se negó de nuevo con la excusa de no quería ser temido que el no era así y que no quería ayuda para lograr ser fuerte el lo conseguiría por su propio sudor y esfuerzo, entonces kami le ofreció le ofreció ser su guerrero que lucharía en su nombre y purificar todo el odio de el, lo adiestraría en un arte que nunca nadie avía visto en el mundo uno que no se enfocaba en la ira si no en la energía que todo ser en la tierra tenia llamada chacra, el muy curioso le pregunto como se llamaba el estilo de pelea le respondió que el lo tendría que nombrar por iba a ser el primer ser en el mundo que lo aprendería, el acepto pensando en que por fin podría ser reconocido por su padre, fueron años muy difíciles en los que entrenaba arduamente todo el día ejercitándose hasta el cansancio y aprendiendo a moldear su chacra un día descubrió que podía hablar con kami sentándose, serrando sus ojos y concentrándose en el puente que tenía con el, tardo mas de dos meces poder dominar esta técnica la cual llamo meditación, también logro descubrir su dominio en los elementos, kami le dijo que cada ser en el mundo tenia un chacra elemental especifico y avía casos en el que tenían dos pero como regalo de su parte le dio el poder de dominar todos los elementos, el se auto proclamo iluminado del mundo por lograr ser el primer animal en el mundo que logro comunicarse con el por si solo sin que el tuviera que llamarlo, empezó por tratar de dominar los elementos pero resultaba muy difícil cada ves que quería hacer fuego disparaba un rayo y siempre que quería mover la tierra el viento soplaba, supo que algo faltaba y pensó en que cada técnica que hiciera necesitaría algo con que convocarla, kami le sugirió en hacer señas con las manos para lograrlo y entonces invento el jutsu, pasaron 4 años de entrenamiento en donde perfecciono sus técnicas con señales de manos y su raro estilo de pelea a cual llamo taijutsu, empezó a viajar por el mundo teniendo charlas con kami, peleando con muchos guerreros que se inclinaban por la ira liberándolos de ella, el se hiso fama por todo el mundo como un guerrero de blanco y negro que se encargaba de eliminar toda la ira del mundo, pero también se hiso de muchos enemigos que lo esperaban en el único lugar que le faltaba … su aldea kami le dijo que ya no era necesario ir hay pero el le dijo que si había un solo lugar en el mundo en donde hubiera ira y odio se volvería a esparcir, cuando volvió a su aldea encontró un grupo de guerreros que la atemorizaba y dominaba cuando llego a la plaza de la aldea un grupo que lo identifico como el guerrero de blanco y negro que fuero mas de 60 guerreros lo ataco pero el los venció con suma a facilidad y siguió caminando nadie se esperaba que estuviera vivo mucho menos que el antiguo perdedor que daban por muerto fuera ese legendario guerrero de el que se hablaba por todos los pueblos llego asta un bar donde su padre solía embriagarse, el avía visto todo lo que paso antes de entrar en el lugar lleno de mal vivientes y bandidos cuando entro todos los bandidos lo atacaron pero se repitió lo de la plaza cuando al fin lo vio pensó que venia a vengarse por lo que le hiso y lo ataco con un patada al estomago pero antes de que lo tocara el apareció detrás de el, su padre se volteo para golpearlo en el rostro, el paro el golpe y lo abraso el no se esperaba eso después de todo el lo avía tratado como una basura y luego lo echo a golpes de su casa , lo estaba abrasando no supo por que pero le correspondió el abraso y le pidió disculpas, después de una semana y contarle de cómo fue que kami le hablo y de cómo se volvió tan fuerte el rumor se corrió por muchas aldeas de china llegando a una tortuga de la edad de el que le exigió pelear y claro como era de suponerse lo derroto con un poco de esfuerzo la tortuga maldijo por ser tan débil y pidió que lo mataran, tu abuelo se negó y le dijo que si quería el le podría enseñar a controlar su ira y decepción mostrándole el camino de la meditación y la comprensión del chacra, el pregunto que era eso y respondió escupiendo un gran bola de fuego de su boca el pidió que le enseñara como podía hacer eso y gustoso le enseño, después de varios años de pelear junto a tu abuelo se enfrentaron al los 10.000 demonios de la montaña demoniaca solo par llegar con un par de hermanos dragón un macho y una hembra los cuales eran quienes controlaban a los demonios, les dieron muchos problemas asta que al fin tu tátara abuelo los pudo detener sellándolos en dos vasijas, un año después la tortuga se marchaba del pueblo diciendo que esperaba volver a ver al líder del clan dragón tu abuelo no entendió que quería decir con eso el le explico que siendo el protector de las urnas que contenían a las bestias le daba el nombre a su familia de el clan dragón, despidiéndose se marcho del lugar parque barios años después se diera a conocer el valle de la paz con un nuevo maestro que avía destilado un nuevo tipo de kung fu de la naturaleza.

Fin del flashback

Nadie dijo nada todos estaban paralizados con la historia de el padre de po y el mas afectados eran Shifu y po descubrir que su maestro fue alguna ves un guerrero que se impulsaba en el odio y en la ira y que el era un descendiente de alguien que puede ser llamado el ser mas poderoso del mundo no era una noticia que te dieran todos los días.

Galian: kojaku tu eres uno de los últimos descendientes de ese gran guerrero (dijo con gran orgullo)

Po: pero ¿Cómo se llamaba la tortuga que combatió con mi tátara abuelo? (pregunto con inquietud)

Galian: oogwey.

Entonces toda las dudas se Shifu se desvanecieron su maestro fue alguna vez un guerrero dado al odio cuando le enseño que no debería entregase a ella.

Minee: ¡nyaaaaaaaaaaa! Entonces mi po es alguien muy poderoso (menciono saltando al cuello de po y fritando su mejilla contra la de el)

Todos se alejaron de tigresa que echaba humo por las orejas, po entonces recodo la noche pasada su sueño con la dragona y lo que le dijo.

Po: papa quiero preguntarte algo (dijo poniéndose serio)

Galian: es sobre tus sueños con la dragona ¿no es así? (también se puso serio)

Po solo asintió asiendo que todos se preguntaran que sueño y como sabia galian de que se trataba ese sueño.

Galian: bueno hijo para eso tendría que contarte como naciste (explico con una sonrisa)

Po:… cuéntame (dijo con un tono serio y molesto que sorprendió a todos)

Galian: (suspiro) bueno todo empezó cuando tu madre tenia 7 meses de embarazo y oogwey apareció ….

Flashback

Como les dije nuestra familia se dedicaba a proteger los jarrones en donde se encontraban los dos hermanos dragones y por eso sufríamos barios ataques pero el señor de la ciudad de gongmen nos ayudaba por ser mi amigo y mi aliado su nombre era yiatsu el cual tenia un hijo llamado shen de 16 años, con el tiempo el jarrón de la dragona se agrietaba dando a entender que se liberaría en poco tiempo, por muchos días busque una solución y recordé que mi abuelo dejo una gran biblioteca donde se encontraban la forma en que se sellaron a los dragones, encontré el royo donde se especificaba que si el contenedor donde se encontraba el dragón se rompía se debía encontrar otro ya fuera un ovejo o asta un ser vivo, de esas dos opciones me pareció mas lógico volverla a encerrar en una vasija pero tenia que ser de un material especial que ya no existe llamado adamantino una especie de roca que contenía propiedades para suprimir las energías negativas como las de los dragones pero la ultima roca la robaron de un templo en honor a mi abuelo, entonces se me ocurrió sellarla en mi propio hijo volviéndolo un ser mas poderoso que defendería el pueblo y que nunca nadie mas se atrevería a atacarnos de nuevo, sabia que tu madre se negaría al principio pero después de poner como estaba la situación acepto, pero entonces apareció oogwey.

Oogwey: perdón ¿usted es galian jefe de los pandas? (pregunto asiendo una reverencia)

Galian: si yo soy ¿Quién es usted? (correspondí la reverencia)

Oogwey: soy el maestro oogwey del valle de la paz (respondió con una sonrisa)

Me quede impactado al saber el nombre de la extraña tortuga con bastón que estaba enfrente de mi y de mi esposa.

Galian: entonces usted es el maestro que peleo junto con mi abuelo en el valle de fin, es un honor le presento a mi esposa lineé (señale a mi esposa)

Lineé: es un honor señor (hiso una reverencia)

Oogwey: es un placer.

Galian: ¿y que lo trae asta aquí maestro? (pregunte con una sonrisa)

Oogwey: lo que le van a ser a su hijo mi señor de los pandas (respondió poniéndose serio)

Galian: ¿usted… sabe que vamos a ser? (volví a preguntar con incredulidad)

Oogwey: si mi señor, pero ¿podemos pasar? (dijo con una sonrisa)

Lineé: si, claro (correspondió la sonrisa)

Oogwey: gracias.

Pasamos al salón principal de nuestra casa donde nos sentamos y oogwey no dijo que quería.

Galian: de seguro que ya sabe que una de las vasijas se esta rompiendo ¿no? (pregunte poniéndome serio)

Oogwey: si, y también se lo que piensan hacer para sellarlo (respondió igual de serio)

Galian: se que es muy precipitado pero ya no tenemos adamantino para crear otra vasija y por eso hemos… (fui interrumpido)

Oogwey: pero eso no quiere decir que no lo podamos hacer de otro material.

Galian: con todo respeto maestro no hay otro material que pueda contener a la dragona que mi propio hijo y heredero de el único iluminado (seguí en mi seriedad)

Oogwey: en vista que no puedo persuadirlo le diré lo que vine a decir, he tenido una visión donde su hijo estaba en un ritual en el que se le trapazaba el alma de la dragona y he visto que pasara dos años después… ( se detuvo y miro al suelo)

Lineé: ¿que pasara? (pregunto con miedo)

Oogwey: su aldea… será destruida por el hijo de la ciudad de gongmen y su hijo lo odiara y dejara salir esa bestia que destruirá el mundo (respondió mirando a ambos)

Nos quedamos helados por lo que nos acababa de decir el hijo de lord yiatsu destruirnos era una locura el era un muy valioso aliado y un buen amigo.

Galian: ¡pero de que esta ablando el es mi mejor amigo nunca ensañaría a su hijo encontrar de nosotros! (grite levantándome de mi silla)

Oogwey: cálmese esto solo sucederá si solo si hace el ritual (dijo con una simple que me enojo mas)

Galian: ¡claro que no pasara yo se que ni hijo será capas de controlara esa bestia y que nunca nadie nos volverá a atacar ahora fuera de mi casa! (y lo eche)

Oogwey: ahora veo que usted no busca que no se libere el dragón si no tener un arma con la cual defender a su pueblo, eso es noble pero no es forma de echar perder la vida a su propio hijo (dijo dándose la vuelta y marchándose)

Después de eso tu madre ya no estaba tan segura de querer sellar la dragona en ti así que para no correr riesgo le dije que nos mesclaríamos con el pueblo para estar mas protegidos aparte d que viviríamos como ellos lo primeros años de tu vida para no levantar sospechas, ella acepto y cundo por fin fuiste concebido selle a la dragona en ti asiendo que tus ojos cambiaran de color a un color jade, el primer año no presentaste anomalía eras como todos los demás entonces tu madre se volvió a embarazar. Cuando tenias dos años nació tu hermano, pensé que lo que avía dicho oogwey era una vil patraña que nunca se volvería a realidad pero unas semanas antes de que regresáramos a nuestra verdadera casa shen nos ataco con un ejercito de lobos y destruyeron la aldea le pedí a tu madre que te alejara de la aldea y fue la ultima ves que la vi y a ti yo luche contra los lobos protegiendo a tu hermano y me lo lleve al refugio donde estaba la mayoría del pueblo y espere, al día siguiente Salí con otro para ver si avían quedado sobrevivientes y fue hay cundo mi esperanza de encontrar viva a tu madre se perdió, la encontré muerta a unos cuantos metros de la zona de carga de un muelle si ti deduje que te avían raptado y asesinado y deje de buscarte.

Fin flashback

El padre de po y mirayami estaba con la cabeza agachada mientras que víbora, mono y mantis lloraban por la triste historia, Shifu, minee y tigresa estaban como el padre de po y el bueno el lloraba a lagrima viva pero en silencio.

Galian: pero me alegra que una parte de la predicción de oogwey no se allá echo realidad (dijo levantando el rostro)

Po:… ¿Qué parte? (su voz se oía quebrada y con ira)

Galian: que mi hijo no me odie (respondió con una pequeña sonrisa)

Po: hm no estés tan seguro (seguía con la cara en el suelo)

Galian: ¿ a que te refie… (interrumpido)

Todos se asombraron, po había golpeado a su padre mandándolo a volar as un pilar pero no acabo hay po trazo sellos con las manos y escupió una bola de fuego de unos 6 metros de diámetro asía su padre quien también trazo sellos y escupió una bola de agua que choco con la de po asiendo que las dos se disiparan, po se volvió a lanzar contra galian y se enfrascaron en una pelea en la quepo golpeaba y galian se defendía, po se movía mas y mas rápido conectando escasos golpes en el estomago, pecho y car de galian asiendo que esta retrocediera con cada golpe que le costaba mas trabajo parar, nadie daba crédito a lo que veía era un enfrentamiento que a cada segundo se hacia mas rápido, tanto que les costaba trabajo ver cada movimiento de po y su padre,

Cuando al fin se separaron galian tenia sangre escurriéndose la comisura de los labios mientras que po tenia una cara de pura rabia, jadeaba y lloraba po r los ojos de color rojo sangre esto ultimo desconcertó a todos en el salón los ojos de po ya no eran verde jade que irradiaban bondad y esperanza, estos irradiaban ira, dolor y una sed de sangre casi palpable, entonces Shifu, tigresa, mirayami y minee intervinieron sujetando a po el cual ya se iba a lanzar de nuevo contra galian, era difícil sujetarlo parecía que ya no era mas po si no que era una criatura en busca de su presa para descuartizarla, de repente galian desapareció y reapareció frete a po puso su mano en su frente y menciono palabras incomprensibles par los demás todos soltaron a po quien callo al suelo jadeando pero todavía consciente.

Galian: hijo yo…(iba a poner su mano en su hombro pero po se la manoteo)

Po: ¡NO ME TOQUE MALDITO POR TU CULPA PERDI A MI MADRE, NI QUIERO BOLBER A VERTE! (GURTO AUN LLORANDO)

Po se levanto y salió corriendo del salón, mirayami iba a salir detrás de el pero lo detuvo su padre, paso el día en el palacio de jade y ya avía anochecido minee y tigresa ya estaban preocupadas así que salieron a buscarlo y lo encontraron en la gruta del dragón después de convencerlo de regresar al palacio ceno en silencio y sin voltear a ver a su padre ya una ves acabando de cenar se fueron a dormir, galian durmió en la sección de maestros con Shifu y minee volvió a dormir con mirayami en el curto de po.

Cuarto de tigresa.

Tigresa: po ¿estas bien? (pregunto con angustia)

Po: no tigresa no estoy bien, como lo voy a mirar sin recordar que el es el culpable de la muerte de muchos de mi clan. (respondió volteando a ver asía otro lado)

Tigresa: po se que es difícil pero trata de olvidar el pasado (dijo poniendo una pat en su hombro)

Po: no es tan fácil.

Tigresa: lo se po pero trata ¿si? (le sonrió)

Po: lo intentare (dijo bajando su mirada)

Entonces po sintió que algo lo embolia, levanto su mirada y vio que tigresa lo estaba abrasando y correspondió el abraso soltando algunas lagrimas cuando se separaron tigresa le limpio las lagrimas y le volvió a sonreír.

Po: gracias (le devolvió la sonrisa)

Tigresa: de nada… po que fue eso ¿que hiciste en el salón de los guerreros?

Po: ¿hablas de la bola de fuego? (tigresa asintió) es un jutsu que me enseño el maestro en estos días

Tigresa se que do pensativa un momento y luego vio de nuevo a po.

Po: ¿Qué sucede? (pregunto viendo la cara seria de la maestra)

Tigresa: po… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Bueno mis lectores gracias por seguir leyendo este fic y no se si ya supieron que WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR hiso una comunidad de kung fu panda llamad kung fu panda unidos a la que estoy unido y le recomiendo que se unan (XD) y si me pueden recomendar con mas fanfictioneros se les agradecería de todo corazón ^^

Se despíde

**MEGANECROS**


	12. Chapter 12

Amigos de fanfiction lamento informarles que me tuvieron que operar de nuevo para recuperar la total movilidad de mi mano derecha así que no actualizare en un buen rato T-T lamento si decepcione a alguien con este mensaje espero me perdonen por avisarles tan tarde pero no encontraba quien me hiciera este favor de escribir el mensaje otra ves lo siento y espero que me puedan esperar .

Se despide:

MEGANECROS


	13. Chapter 13

Bitácora de meganecros hoy es el día domingo 10 de noviembre mi brazo izquierdo esta en recuperación por una operación que me hicieron par recuperar toda la movilidad en la muñeca y algunos dedos, mi prima no puede asistirme escribiendo este capitulo y mi novia se fue a pasar las fiestas de noviembre en la casa de su tía, así que no me queda de otra que escribir esto con una mano será todo un reto pero es para el bien de la rasa humana y mi deleite así que comenzare díganle a mi familia que tal ves no regrese de esta misión pero que siempre los quise y a mis lectores que gracias por entender y esperarme(todo eso lo dije con voz de capitán de barco ^^)

Advertencia: no puede ser ¿será que me estoy convirtiendo en u pervertido? \(°_°)/ Si es así ¡AYUDA!

Capitulo 11: mentiras, la bestia que todos tenemos dentro.

Vemos a nuestro panda favorito en un claro en el bosque de bambú practicando con la maestra tigresa los pasos para encontrar la paz interior, aun recordaba como se lo pidió la noche anterior.

Flashback

Po: claro ¿Qué favor? (dijo sonriéndole)

Tigresa: enséñame (respondió todavía seria)

Po: ¿enseñarte que? (pregunto arqueando una ceja)

Tigresa: enséñame a hacer jutsus (respondió)

Po se quedo mudo un rato, no lo podía creer la maestra tigresa le pedía que fuera su maestro.

Tigresa: ¿po? (llamo al panda viendo que se le quedo viendo sorprendido)

Po: perdón es que me sorprendiste (respondió apartando la mirada)

Tigresa: eso lo veo pero ¿Por qué dejaste de verme? (le puso una pata en el cachete para que la volteara a ver)

Po: es que ¿Qué pensaría el maestro si supiera que te he estado entrenando yo envés de el? ¿eso no seria traicionar a tu maestro? (pregunto con algo de preocupación)

Tigresa: tal ves lo sea pero ¿no es peor reusarte a enseñar? (dijo con un ligero tono de tristeza)

Po: ¿a que te refieres? (volvió a arquear una ceja)

Tigresa se aparto de el y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a po este se volvió a acercar y le puso una pata en el hombro, ella lo voleo a ver solo para toparse con esos ojos verde jade que la traían como loca y que el viera una cara de tristeza con pequeñas gotas queriendo salir de sus ojos entonces le conto como después de desayunar le pidió a Shifu que también la entrenara en jutsu pero el se negó con la excusa de que eso no era lo suyo que mejor se concentrara en los golpes potenciados y en nada mas, ella volvió a insistir pero entonces recibió un fuerte regaño de su parte y diciéndole que no tenia caso enseñarle cosas que nunca podría aprender ella pregunto por que pero fue inútil Shifu se limito a ignorarla, eso le dolió mucho pues le recordó como era con ella cuando era cachorra y bajo la mirada, esto hiso enojar a po y se podía sentir como el aire en el cuarto se empezó a hacer pesado tigresa levanto la vista y vio que po tenia los puños apretados el seño fruncido.

Tigresa: po ¿Qué te pasa? (pregunto acercándose a el panda)

Po: ¿Qué me pasa? ¡que no me pasa! primero me entero que soy descendiente de el ser mas poderoso de toda china si no es que de el mundo, luego descubro que mi verdadero padre es un bastardo ambicioso que me uso como recipiente de una de las bestias mas peligrosas y poderosas que ha visto china y que por su culpa shen se hiso malo y acabo con la mayoría de mi clan y mi madre y ahora que mi maestro es un egoísta que piensa que puede decidir en lo eres y no eres buena, no tigresa ya es mucha estupidez en un día ¿no crees? (se dio la vuelta viendo para la ventana) no lo permitiré, acepto seré tu maestro en jutsu pero te advierto que no será cosa sencilla pues primero tendremos que hacer que encuentres la paz interior, conozco un lugar en donde no nos encontraran y podremos practicar en paz ¿si? (se dio la vuelta y le sonrió)

Tigresa se quedo muda por sus palabras ¿desde cuándo po era tan maduro? Hasta ya había pensado en una zona para entrenar lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue justar su puño con su palma inclinarse y decir.

Tigresa: gracias…..maestro (dijo en un tono de devoción)

Po: jejejejejejejejeje no hace falta que seas tan cordial ( se acerco a ella y le puso una pata en el hombro asiendo que se levantara)mañana empezaremos después de que vuelva de la gruta (le dijo con amabilidad)

le sonrió y asintió por lo menos seguía siendo amble

Flashback end

Y henos aquí escondidos de los demás los para entrenar por a tigresa, no le iba muy bien que digamos, se distraía muy fácil y no se concentraba, los pasos no le salían del todo bien algo le pasaba y el quería averiguarlo.

Po: tigresa para (ordeno acercándose a ella)

Tigresa: ¿Qué pasa po? (se volteo al panda)

Po: tigresa ¿Qué te sucede? Te noto muy distraída (dijo sentándose en una roca y tigresa lo imito)

Tigresa: nada po estoy bien (respondió desviando la mirada)

Po: hmmm no, no es cierto estas distraída, ¿algo te preocupa? (dijo con seriedad)

Tigresa: enserio po no tengo nada (lo volvió a mirar u le sonrió)

Po arqueo un ceja y se acerco un poco a su cara para ver si era mentira pero tigresa sabia muy bien como mentir, no insistió mas y dejo que continuara pero daba el mismo resultado viendo esto la interrumpió de nuevo.

Po: tigresa enserio dime que te pasa estas muy rara (dijo parándose enfrente de ella)

Tigresa solo bajo la cabeza sabia que no podría engañar al panda ella era muy transparente con el que con los demás, le dijo que le preocupaba como se porto shifu con ella como le recordaba cuando era pequeña y todas las noches de su niñez lloraba por que no tenia el amor de su padre, como quería gritarle todo eso en su cara pero no podía por miedo a como respondería.

Po: tigresa las preocupaciones, el resentimiento y el miedo son cosas que te hacen perder la concentración y no te permiten encontrar la paz tienes que dejar todo eso en el pasado por que simplemente no importa lo único que importa es lo que decides convertirte (le puso una pata en el hombro pero tigresa seguía triste) mira si shifu no te ve como una hija el se lo pierde… tu eres muy especial tigresa no debes derramar lagrimas por los que no lo balen cualquier padre del mundo se enorgullecería de que fueras su hija…mira eres lista, noble, simpática, una maestra del kung fu y …muy hermosa te lo digo enserio (dijo con un gran sonrojo)

Tigresa levanto la cara igual de sonrojada que po y se volvió a topar con los ojos color jade se perdió en ellos un momento solo para darse cuenta que se iban acercando un al otro muy latamente.

Tigresa: po…..de verdad….. ¿piensas eso? (pregunto con voz calmada y baja y comenzó a serrar los ojos)

Po: si….. todo eso ….y…..y mas (respondió con la misma voz y también serrando los ojos)

Se empezaron acercar mas y mas y mas y mas hasta que podían sentir el aliento de el otro solo faltaba unos cuantos centímetros para el momento culminante sus corazones palpitaban con fuerza pero…..¡TRACK! un pequeño jabalí salvaje salió de entre los matorrales y los interrumpió, po se separo muy sonrojado y se dio la vuelta.

Po: será mejor parar por hoy …te….te…te veo en el palacio. (y se fue sin voltear a tras)

Tigresa: casi beso a po (se dijo sin creerlo) ¡CASI BESO A PO! ¡AAAAAAHHHHH! (grito de felicidad dejándose caer el pasto)

Tigresa no se lo podía creer estuvo apunto de darle un beso al panda que la trae loca si no fuera por el estúpido jabalí quien sabe hasta donde abría llegado, inmediatamente se sonrojo al pensar que se pudo haber entregado a po en ese claro sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar escenarios nada aptos para menores de edad.

Palacio de jade.

Vemos a nuestro querido panda platicando con su amigo grulla en el patio de entrenamiento.

Grulla: ¡¿QUE TU ESTABAS A PUNTO DE QUE?! (pregunto zangoloteando a po muy fuerte)

Po: grulla….me…estoy mareando

Grulla: perdón… pero enserio ¿estabas a punto de besar a tigresa? (pregunto de nuevo con los ojos casi saliéndosele de las cabeza)

Po: si pero no se lo digas a nadie (suplico poniéndose de rodillas)

Grulla: bueno esta bien pero ¿que vas a ser? (ayudo a po a levantarse y empezó a caminar a su lado)

Po: no se grulla por un lado amo a tigresa pero por el otro he estado sintiendo algo por minee, no se grulla tu que crees (pregunto cruzándose de brazos)

Grulla: yo dijo que eres un imán de felinas y de problemas (respondió dándole pequeños codazos en el brazo)

Po: jejeje tal ves pero deja de molestar esto es serio (dijo con enojo fingido)

Grulla: bueno pero ¿Qué sientes por minee? (pregunto parándose enfrente de po)

Po: pues mira con tigresa me gusta su forma tan salvaje de ser pero mine es muy tierna y sensible pero tigresa puede ser tan adorable pero minee es muy apasionada.

Grulla: si po hemos notado que es muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy apasionada.

Po: a ti te gusta estar molestando ¿verdad? (pregunto con los ojo entrecerrados con fastidio)

Grulla: en realidad no mucho, pero volviendo a tu problema ¿que es lo que piensas hacer? (sonrió)

Po: ¡no se no se! ¡es que siento que las estoy engañando a las dos! (se debatía poniendo sus patas en la cabeza, arrodillado y llorando estilo anime)

Grulla: espera po creo que tengo la solución (se quedo pensando caminando de un lado asía otro)

Po: oh! Por favor ilústrame maestro grulla (se arrodillo y empezó hacer alabanzas)

Grulla; eh…si pero….podrías dejar de hacer eso (exigió con una gota en la nuca)

Po: ¡si! pero dime que ¡¿debo hacer?! (volvió a preguntar abrasando las patas de su emplumado amigo)

Grulla: este…si (se sacudió a po de las patas haciendo que quedara sentado) ¿Por qué no practicas la poligamia po?

Po: ¿pologa que? (cuestiono con car de wtf es eso)

Grulla: poligamia po mira es una antigua tradición en todo el continente asiático en la cual se permite a un animal de cualquier sexo tener mas de una esposa y que hasta hoy en dia se sigue practicando (explico sacando unos lentes de quien sabe donde y con un aire de profesor)

Po: eh…si… ¿Qué?

Grulla: ah en otras palabras ten barias esposas (dijo entrecerrando los ojos)

Y claro po actuó como era de esperar se levanto se acerco al pájaro le puso las patas en los hombro y dijo…

Po: grulla se que eres muy listo tal vez el mas listo de los cinco (menciono asiendo que su amigo inflara el pecho con orgullo) pero en esta ocasión debo decirte que… ¡¿ QUE ACASO SE TE BOTO LA CANICA, COMO SIQUIERA SE TE OCURRE PENSAR EN ESA POCIBILIDAD?! (grito zangoloteando a su amigo)

Grulla: ¡bueno si tienes razón pero deja de sacudirme ahhhhhhhh! (exigió con los ojos mareados)

Po: uy¡ perdón (pidió soltando a grulla)

Grulla: no hay problema.

Po: gracias pero deberás ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió siquiera que tigresa o minee me compartirían?! (pregunto con enojo)

Grulla: bueno, bueno cálmate solo es una opción no te estoy diciendo ve y hazlo pero en serio ¿tienes alguna mejor opción? (alzo los hombros y arqueo una ceja)

Po: no, no la tengo pero ¿crees que tigresa quiera compartirme con minee? Ni siquiera se si le gusto (se dejo caer en su trasero y agacho la mirada con tristeza)

Grulla: bueno en eso tienes razón pero po tu mismo me lo dijiste ella también iba a corresponder el beso (dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda)

Po: si pero de seguro fue un error.

Grulla: ¿y si no lo fue y ella te quiere?

Po: eso es algo que tendré que ver mas adelante pero por ahora es hora de cenar (respondió poniéndose de pie y corriendo a la cocina)

Y Grulla lo siguió de cerca volando, po siguió corriendo hasta que holló que alguien se quejaba afuera de las barracas y como era de esperarse el y grulla fueron a ver que era y a po no le gusto lo que vio, kirito un tigre de bengala de la altura de po de unos 19 años de edad que portaba una ligera armadura que consistía en una hombrera el lado derecho de su cuerpo, un pantalón negro con rodilleras esta el tobillo y sin playera estaba arrinconando a minee contra la pared con un brazo apoyado al lado de su cabeza par que le dejara ver su torso bien trabajado y mirándola seductoramente pero ella no se veía feliz tenia el seño fruncido y de brazos cruzados.

Minee: bien ¿Qué quieres? (pregunto con enojo)

Kirito: wow tranquila gatita solo quiero charlar (entrecerró los ojos y puso una sonrisa zurrona)

Minee: solo para eso, no me hagas perder mi tiempo cuando podría estar con po (se dispuso a ir pero el no se lo permitió)

Kirito: ¿A dónde crees que vas? (le sujeto el antebrazo)

Minee: lejos de ti maldito engreído. (se jaloneo pero el apretaba muy fuerte)

Kirito: por que no olvidas a esa bestia he no creo que quieras estar con alguien con un monstruo encerrado dentro (la volvió a jalonear asía el)

Minee: ¿ y tu que sebes sobre lo que quiero? (pregunto con enojo)

Kirito: oh se mucho, tanto que se que quieres un macho en tu cama (se acerco oliendo su cuello)

Minee no lo soporto mas y le soltó un golpe en la cara pero kirito le tomo la muñeca y se la puso arriba de la cabeza, trato de nuevo pero se la sujeto con la otra mano he igual se la puso arriba de la cabeza, con una mano agarro las dos muñecas, con la otra le agarro el mentón y se pego a ella par que no tratara de hacer otra cosa.

Minee: ¡suéltame y pelea como macho! (grito tratando de zafarse de su agarre)

Kirito: tranquila que esto te va a gustar (quiso darle un beso pero ella volteo a otro lado y la miro con enojo) escucha gatita será mejor que cooperes así lo dos disfrutaremos (le volvió a sonreír)

Minee: ¡jamás me entregaría a un cerdo asqueroso como tu prefiero morir! (grito sosteniéndole la mirada)

Kirito: oye me bien ninguna se me resistido ¡ y tu no serás la primera serás mía tu guste o no! (grito sosteniéndolo el mentón)

Inmediatamente con la mano libre le empezó a tocar el pecho a minee, esta gritaba y se jaloneaba tratando de escapar pero no podía kirito le agarraba muy fuerte las muñecas impidiendo su escape, grulla y po estaban mirando todo desde la esquina de el gimnasio grulla iba a salta en defensa de minee pero po se lo impidió.

Grulla: po ¿que estas haciendo? no hacemos algo la va a violar (cuestiono el ave al panda)

Po no se movía ni un centímetro solo se le veía con los ojos sombréanos y muy enojados, grulla volvió a ver que paso con minee y se dio cuenta que kirito ya avía desabrochado su playera y que estaba llorando y rogando por que la soltara, de pronto grulla sintió un instinto acecino como la ves pasada en el salón de los guerreros.

Po: grulla quiero que vallas por el maestro (ordeno con un tono muy escalofriante)

Grulla solo atino a asentir y salió volando asía el salón de los héroes, po dio un paso al frente quedando enfrente de la desagradable escena.

Po: será mejor que la sueltes kirito (exigió con el mismo tono)

Kirito se detuvo y volteo a ver asia donde estaba el panda.

Minee: ¡PO AYUDAME! (grito la desesperada tigresa aun llorando)

Kirito: mira monstruo si no quieres que te lastime será mejor que te largues (ordeno volviendo a ver a minee)

Kirito iba a empezar de nuevo su manoseo pero de repente le ardió la cara y salió volando 5 metros de donde estaba, kirito se empezó a revolcar en el piso sujetándose la cara cuando al fin logro abrir un ojo se miro la garra con la que se sujeto la mitad de la cara y vio que tenia una gran mancha de sangre en su pata y que todavía escurría el liquido de su rostro.

Kirito: ¡MI ROSTRO, MI ROSTRO! (grito con desesperación)

En el salón de los guerreros 2 minutos antes.

Vemos a el maestro Shifu, galian y hu-yen-han sentados tomando una tea de te discutiendo de temas sin importancia cuando grulla entro como alma que lleva el diablo.

Grulla: ¡maestro, maestro! (grito angustiado)

Shifu: ¿Qué? (pregunto poniendo su te en una mesa)

Grulla: ¡venga rápido kirito quiere abusar de minee ¡

Shifu: ¡y que esperas llévame a donde esta! (ordeno poniéndose de pie)

grulla salió volando seguido de Shifu hu-yen-han y de galian, estaban apenas saliendo cuando se oye el grito de kirito y apresuraron el paso.

Afuera de el salón de entrenamiento.

Kirito se paro poco a poco sosteniéndose la parte de la cara rasguñada por po quien par sorpresa de los dos tigres tenia garras de 4 centímetros de largo en cada pata y en la derecha se puede apreciar lo que es sangre escurriendo de ellas.

Kirito: ¡MALDITO MOUSTRO TE MATARE! (grito sacando las garras)

Minee aprovecho para volver a vestirse y levantarse, Kirito se lanzo contra po con la intención de acabar con su vida, estando a pocos centímetros de cortarle la garganta po desapareció confundido volteo par ver si no estaba atrás de el, pero apenas volteo po lo agarro del cuello con la pata izquierda lo alzo y lo estrello contra el suelo 5 veces seguidas, en eso llegan los cinco furiosos, Shifu, galian y el señor de los tigres para ver como po alzaba a kirito con gran facilidad y al tigre medio inconsciente con sangre escurriendo de la cara, cabeza y cuello donde las garras de po se encajaban levemente pero lo suficiente para hacerlo sangrar.

Po: vuelve a acercarte a minee o a tigresa y te juro que esto parecerá un caricia con lo que te are (su vos sonaba distorsionada) mejor te asesinare ahora.

Todos se congelaron cuando escucharon la amenaza de po mientras que el extendía su mano en forma de lanza y la ponía al nivel de su cara.

Po: muere (dijo con vos baja, una sonrisa sadica y abriendo los ojos)

De nuevo eran esos ojos que inyectaban terror para quien los viera pero también tenia la pupila rasgada cual felino estaba apunto de lanzarle la mortal estocada cuando…..

Tigresa/minee: ¡DETENTE! (gritaron al unisonó lanzándose asía po)

Minee lo abraso del cuello mientras que tigresa lo abraso por detrás ambas con lagrimas en los ojos.

Minee: detente (dijo llorando en su pecho y con voz apenas clara para po y tigresa)

Tigresa: tu no eres así (también lloro con el mismo tono de voz)

Los ojos de po volvieron a la normalidad, soltó a kirito quien callo estrepitosamente al suelo aun sangrando, se dejo caer de rodillas aun con las dos felinas abrasándolo sus garras volvieron a ser como antes y abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que avía echo , temblaba al mirar sus manos llenas de sangre sus ojos mostraban incredulidad y miedo ¿Qué le paso? Desde cuando el se comportaba de esa manera solo agacho la mirada y sollozo, tigresa y minee lo abrasaron de cada lado recargando a su amado en sus pechos acariciando su cabeza para consolarlo.

Minee: shhhhhhhh ya no llores (lo trato de calmar con voz calida)

Tigresa: ya paso po, ya paso (dijo con la misma voz que minee)

Po solo siguió sollozando ente las dos.

Día viernes 16 de noviembre he acabado mi misión he logrado escribir un capitulo de mi fic con una sola mano regresare a casa dentro de muy poco de seguro el presidente me dará una medalla y par los que no entendieron lo de wtf es what that fuck y par los que se querían unir a la comunidad mándenle un mp a WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR pidiendo que si los podría unir y aparte hay un foro con el mismo nombre sale

Se despide:

**MEGANECROS**


	14. Chapter 14

Hola amigos de fanfiction siento mucho el retraso ¡PERO LOS ESTUPIDOS DOCTORES ME DIJERON QUE CUANDO ME OPERARON NO QUEDE DEL TODO BIEN PORQUE EN UNA RADIOGRAFIA BIERONQUE ME DEJARON UNA MALDITA RESISTENSIA PARA ALINIAR LOS HUESOS EN EL DEDO ANULAR Y ME TUBIERON QUE VOLVER A ABRIR EL BRASO BOLA DE ESUPIDOS DOCTORES A QUIEN CARAJOS SELE PUEDE OLVIDAR QUITAR UNA RESISTENSIA CUANDO ESTA OPRANDO DIGANME! Bueno mejor nos calmamos y leamos este capitulo ¿si? Que pro cierto me tuve que aventar otra ves con una mano pero bueno todo por ustedes que me apoyan ah y lo siento por no haber dejado comentarios en las otras historias y seguire con lo de naruto.

Capitulo 12: en busca del perdón, recuerda …

Po se soltó del abraso de las dos felinas y se fu levantando lentamente se dio la vuelta asía los demás, todos seguían en shock nadie creía que po pudiese ser tan frio al grado de querer segar una vida entonces se dieron cuenta que po no los miraba a todos si no específicamente a galian el entendió a la perfección que quería.

Galian: es tu propia furia, cuando tu enfado llega a un punto en el que es insoportable tu ira y enojo dejan que una pequeña parte del poder de la dragona escape y tome control en tu conciencia he de hay tu comportamiento (respondió mirándolo serio y con culpa)

Po: ¿que pasa si mi enojo llega a segarme?(volvió a preguntar en el mismo tono)

Galian: seguirás deseando su poder hasta que te hundas en el y dejes libre a la bestia (dijo mientras se acercaba)

Nadie dijo nada todos se le quedaron viendo a po por un buen rato hasta que el hablo.

Po: ¿como puedo detenerlo?

Galian: es casi imposible, tienes que hacerlo por ti mismo o que alguien te deje inconsciente.

Po: ¿por que es casi imposible?

Galian: si tu enojo es muy fuerte se mesclara con el de la bestia alimentándolo tu sed de sangre y muerte hasta que desaparezcas.

Entonces po no dijo nada solo agacho la mirada y empezó a caminar si dirección minee y tigresa iban a salir tras de el pero shifu no se los permito.

Shifu: déjenlo un rato necesita estar solo un momento para pensar (dijo con tristesa)

Minee: pero maestro….(pero fue interrumpida por tigresa)

Tigresa: po nos necesita (contesto preocupada)

Shifu: miren se que ustedes lo quien mucho(las dos se sonrojaron) pero en ocasiones es mejor estar solo(Ninguna dijo nada solo se quedaron hay pardas y agacharon la mirada) grulla, mono ayuden a kirito y llévenlo a la enfermería (ordeno señalando al herido tigre que cayo inconsciente)

Mono y grulla: si maestro (respondieron inclinándose)

Cargaron al tigre he hicieron lo que su maestro les ordeno mientras que los demás se dirijieron a la cocina.

Bosque de bambú.

Po se encontraba sentado debajo de un árbol de bambú meditando sobre lo que le acababan de decir, significaba que si en una pelea el se descontrolaba y su ira se desbordaba terminaría dañando a todos incluso a ellas, no, no quería no lo permitiría tenia que recordar las enseñanzas que le dio la paz interior…..

¿?: jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jaja (era una risa demoniaca que le hiso abrir los ojos)

Ya no estaba en el bosque de bambú volvió a ese lugar donde una reja con grabados en los barrotes y detrás de ellos las llamas iluminaban a la dragona que se alojaba en su interior.

Dragona: ¿de verdad crees que la paz interior te ayudara a controlarte? (pregunto en tono de burla) no seas estúpido pandita desde que el imbécil de tu padre llego no haces mas que enojarte cada ves que lo ves.

Po: ¡y a ti que te importa! (grito con sus ojos ensombrecidos y con rabia)

Dragona: si….si entrégate a tu odio eso te ara fuerte mas fuerte de lo que podrías imaginar (su voz penetraba los oídos del panda asiéndolo enojar mas)

Po: ¡cállate no caeré en tus trucos estúpida lagartija súper desarrollada! (sus ojos se volvieron rojos)

Dragona: panda idiota ya estas calendo en ellos jajajajajajajajajajajaja (rio con burla)

Po callo un momento ella tenia razón lo estaba asiendo enojar tan fácil, se decepciono de si mismo si seguía así terminaría por desaparecer, le haría daño a todos los que quería y amaba, la tristeza lo inundo poco a poco.

Dragona: vamos pandita yo puedo hacer que todo acabe tu sufrimiento, tu ira, tu dolor solo tienes que quitar los sellos y abrir esta puerta (le dijo con malicia en su voz)

Po empezó a dudar y se acerco lentamente a la puerta extendió su mano hacia los barrotes y los toco, pero pensó quito su mano de los barrotes y empezó a caminar asía la salida.

Dragona: oye ¡oye a donde vas no te he dado permiso de irte! (regaño molesta)

Po: jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja (un sonrisa sarcástica se asomo de sus labios y volteo a la reja)

Dragona: ¿que es tan gracioso? (pregunto enojada)

Po: que necesite permiso de un parasito para salir de mi propia mente (respondió con burla)

La dragona solo rugió enojada pero nuestro panda hiso caso omiso a su enojo volvió a darse la vuelta y retomo su camino a la salida.

Dragona: ¡pagaras por esto panda te lo juro maldito gordo¡ (grito pegándole a la reja con sus patas)

Una ves afuera po se levanto y se dirigió al palacio, entro con cuidado para no advertir a nadie de su presencia, se dirigió a la cocina cuando entro no encontró a nadie supuso que todos ya se habían ido a dormir ceno unos domplings que encontró en un plato en la mesa, todavía estaban calientes de seguro se los habían dejado a el sonrió al ver el detalle, cuando acabo se dirigió al cuarto de tigresa entro con su famosa técnica de sigilo procurando no despertar a la felina con la que compartía habitación serró tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, ni si quiera dio dos pasos cuando un voz lo paro en seco .

Tigresa: ¿Por qué te fuiste así? (pregunto preocupada pero calmada)

Po: tigresa….yo no quería despertarte…..yo (tartamudeo jugando con sus dedos)

Tigresa: no me has respondido (su voz entre seria y preocupada solo poni mas nervioso a panda)

Po: yo….yo…..eh (siguió jugando con sus dedos)

Tigresa: po no lo repetiré de nuevo (amenazo frunciendo el ceño)

Po bajo la cara con tristeza pero sabia que tigresa no era de las que se rendían tan fácil.

Po: yo…tengo miedo (declaro con temor)

Tigresa no entendió muy bien y como dice el dicho la curiosidad mato al gato.

Tigresa: ¿miedo de que? (pregunto con rareza en su cara)

Po:….. de…. Mi mismo (respondió mirándola con sufrimiento en su cara)

Tigresa: ¿pero porque?

Po: por ustedes, tengo miedo de no ser capas de controlarme oíste lo que dijo galian si mi enojo toma control sobre mi podría lastimar a cualquiera de ustedes. (el miedo en su voz era notable y eso solo entristecía a tigresa)

Tigresa: po yo se que tu serias incapaz de hacernos daño a cualquiera de nosotros, yo te conozco y se de lo que eres capas y de lo que no (dijo con ternura en su voz)

Po: asi…..y dime ¿me creíste capas de atacar a mi padre y de casi matar a kirito? (su pregunta sorprendo a tigresa)

Tigresa: bueno…..yo…

Po: respóndeme (exigió mirándola con seriedad)

Tigresa:…no po…no te creí capas de hacer esas cosas (respondió apartando la mirada con tristeza)

Po: eso pensé (concluyo)

Puso la manta en el suelo junto con una almohada y se acostó, tigresa se quedo un tiempo al lado de po asta que pregunto.

Tigresa: po…..¿puedo dormir hoy contigo? (pregunto un poco apenada)

Po respondió tigresa lo tomo como un no y se dirigió a su cama cuando algo la tomo por los hombros, era po quien la hiso voltearse y la cargo estilo nupcial, tigresa tubo un sonrojo furioso que ni su pelaje pudo disimular la deposito en la cama y el se recostó a su lado, ella tenia la cara contra la pared se volteo para ver a po de cara con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo.

Po: pensé que seria mejor en tu cama que en el suelo (dijo en un tono gracioso)

Ella solo sonrió y se acercó mas al panda acurrucándose entre su pecho y garganta t el la abraso rodeándola por su espalda y cintura, ella solo comenzó a ronronear.

En un lugar muy ajeno a todo lo que le pasa a nuestros personajes en un valle sombrío donde toda la vegetación moría y la tierra estaba muerta dos personajes charlaban.

¿?: mi señor ¿esta seguro? (pregunto con voz gruesa e intimidadora)

¿?: no puedo equivocarme esa energía pertenece a la dragona (respondió una voz anciana)

¿?: pero señor la dragona fue encerrada junto con su hermano y…. (interrumpido)

¿?: jejeje ¿estas cuestionándome? (pregunto gracioso)

¿?: no mi señor nunca aria eso (una gota de sudor surco un castado de su rostro)

¿?: bien por que sabes lo que le pasa a los que osan cuestionarme (sentencio sentándose)

¿?: perdón no volverá a suceder (un ligero toque de miedo en su voz izo sonreír a su amo)

¿?: bien, ve con un escuadrón al valle de la paz hay es donde esta la dragona (ordeno señalando la dirección)

¿?: si amo.

Un nuevo día se alzaba en el valle de la paz donde nuestros guerreros desayunaban con calma ya saben, minee correteando a po en un intento de violación tigresa asiendo honor a su titulo de furiosa los demás comiendo sin ninguna preocupación shifu meditando en el salón de los guerreros y galian acompañándolo, kirito en la enfermería y huyen-han con el, si ese era un día muy normal, las actividades eran casi las mismas con la excepción de que los furiosos y po aparte de su entrenamiento con shifu ahora practicaban como escalar arboles de 10 metros sin usar las manos, bueno en el caso de víbora seria arrastrarse por los arboles no era mucha dificultad pesto su entrenamiento anterior todos asían avances grandes, ninguno había llegado a la copa de el árbol pero estaban cerca y como siempre po era el mas cercano con un cuarto de tramo para acabar el que le seguía era mono por su habilidad natural, luego tigresa después víbora, grulla y mantis.

Kirito se encontraba en una cama de la enfermería vendado de la cara, cuello, cabeza y de el hombro derecho y junto a el se encontraba hu-yen-han.

Kirito: Maldito oso lo descuartizare cuando salga de aquí (gruñía el tigre vendado)

Hu-yen-han: ya calla maldito precoz si no fuera por ti nuestro plan no tendría que retrasar hasta que te curaras, tenia que buscar a la gata caliente (regañaba con ira contenida)

Kirito: perdóneme mi señor pero si el panda no hubiera interferido…

: minee te hubiera acusado con el panda rojo el gordo se habría enterado y ahora estarías muerto o castrado imbécil (finalizo dándose vuelta para mirar asía la ventana)

Kirito callo por un momento analizando la situación, su señor tenia razón si el panda se hubiera enterado de que la violo lo hubiera matado o por lo menos ya no tendría bolas entre sus piernas, si el panda era muy poderoso en estos momentos y no le favorecía el echo de que a cada día el entrenara asiéndose mas fuerte y el estuviera en cama herido por su culpa.

Hu-yen-han: después de que te recuperes buscaras el royo que contiene las técnicas secretas de oogway las necesitamos para apoderarnos de el valle (ordeno saliendo de la enfermería)

Una ves que el señor de los tigres salió kirito golpeo la cabecera de la cama con braso que se podía mover.

Kirito: maldito panzón cuando tenga ese royo y aprenda sus secretos te matare y me quedare con las dos gatitas que traes de tras de ti (gruño con furia)

En la cocina galian y mirayami tomaban te tranquilamente hasta que llego po.

Po: perdón no quería interrumpir (se disculpo con voz seria)

Galian: nada de eso hijo, pasa y toma un poco de te esta caliente (ofreció con una sonrisa)

Po: no. no yo no quero hacer mal trio (dijo sacudiendo la cabeza)

Mirayami: anda kojaku esta delicioso (también ofreció con alegría)

Po acepto y tomo una tasa y se sentó entre mirayami y galian al principio era un silencio incomodo en donde po solo volteaba ver a su tasa mientras que galian de ves en cuando lo miraba y mirayami que los miraba a los dos, pasaron minutos así hasta que po acabo con su te, se levantó y se dirigió asía la salida pero galian se lo impidió.

Galian: kojaku necesitemos hablar (dijo en un tono triste)

Po: tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar (respondió con voz fría)

Galian: hijo por favor solo escúchame (insistió)

Po: ¿escuchar? Por lo que entendí tu no eres bueno asiéndolo (dijo con gracia)

Galian: solo escúchame yo era joven y tonto

Po: ¿tonto? No yo mas bien diría estúpido (se burlo)

Galian: kojaku.

Po: ¡no me vuelvas a llamar así mi nombre es po hijo de ping dueño de un restaurante de fideos, no de un estúpido codicioso de poder que usa a su hijo con un objeto! (grito con ira y rencor)

Eso dejo a galian decepcionado todavía tenia esperanzas de que la predicción de oogwey no se hiciera realidad pero valla que se equivoco, po se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina donde los furiosos y minee estaban parados mirando asía otro lado, el los paso de largo y salio de el palacio, camino asta el árbol de la sabiduría celestial se sentó asta que escucho unos pasos acercándose, dio vuelta para encontrarse con minee quien lo veía con tristeza.

Minee: po… cariño….¿estas bien? (pregunto con dulzura)

Po: ¿a que te refieres? Claro que estoy bien (respondió sin muchos animos)

Minee: po sabes que desde pequeños tu nunca has sabido ocultar tus preocupaciones (dijo con una sonrisa)

Po: si lo se pero no perdía nada con intentarlo (jugo empujándola con su codo)

Minee: jejeje si, po…..¿por que le tienes tanto rencor a tu padre? (pregunto preocupada)

Po: ¿no te parece suficiente motivo que el sea el causante de la muerte de mi madre y de muchos de mi clan?

Minee: hay po, que paso con lo que dijiste de que el rencor, la ira y el miedo no te dejan llegar a la paz interior (respondió)

Po: ¿pero como lo…. (lo interrumpió poniéndole un dedo en la boca)

Minee: descuida no dire nada de tu entrenamiento secreto con rayitas (dio guiñándole un ojo) pero debes de pensar en tus acciones futuras cariño (se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente para después irse)

Po suspiro aunque no lo quisiera reconocer minee tenia rason, cerro los ojos y en su mente se pregunto mil veces que aser , deseaba que el maestro oogway estuviera con el para drle concejo.

Oogway: pero si estoy guerrero dragón (dio con voz pasifica)

Po: ¡waaaaaa! (grito saltando)

Oogway: jajajajajajaja

Po: ma…ma…maestro oogway ¿ ? ¿Cuándo? ¿ que no estaba…..

Oogway: ¿muerto? Si lo estoy pero eso no me impide platicar con tigo (respondió con gracia) ahora que es lo que te aflige guerrero dragón.

Después de un rato en donde po le conto todo al la sabia tortuga pregunto.

Po: ¿Qué deco hacer maestro? (pregunto triste)

Oogway: como te dije antes de mi partida estas preocupado por lo que fue y lo que va a ser recuerda el ayer es historia, el mañana es un misterio, pero el hoy es un obsequio por eso se llama presente (respondió desvaneciéndose en flores de cerezo)

Con su adiós el maestro oogway dejo a un pensativo po.

Bueno amigos tengo una pregunta, si voi a poner el harem a po la jente lo pide pero ¿quisieran que pusiera la naoche de boda y pasión?

Se despide:

MEGANECROS.


	15. Chapter 15

queridos miembros de fanfiction temo informarles que meganecros por causas mayores a muerto en un accidente de automovilístico y…. nah no es cierto como creen era solo una "pequeña" broma. hola queridos lectores aquí meganercos todavía dando lata en susu vidas como siempre muchas gracias por esperar me en mi actualización ahora que el doctor matalosano ya no me abruma con sus estupideces ¡podre actualizar mas seguido! ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII¡ (RESPIRO) ¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I¡ bueno ya basta comencemos.

capitulo 13: perdón, en busca de el poder.

po pensaba en las palabras de la sabia tortuga y las entendía a la perfección olvidar el pasado y sus recuerdos dolorosos, no preocuparse tanto en el futuro dejar que el destino te de lo que te tenga que dar y adorar el momento como si fuera el ultimo pero la pregunta era ¿el podría olvidar el pasado?

en el palacio todos estaban en el comedor cenando tofu aun que no les gustase era lo único que había que no tuviera que freírse o cocinarse la verdad es que nadie aparte de po sabia cocinar y como la cabra que les cocinaba se fue después de que llego po pues no pudieron comer otra cosa.

Mantis: ¿por que po no puede cocinar algo? (pregunto viendo su plato con tristeza)

Víbora: mantis deja de quejarte, es lo único que hay (respondió con el mismo tono triste)

Mono: si ¿por que po no puede cocinar? (pregunto llorando estilo anime)

Tigresa: ya dejen de quejarse, esto no esta tan mal (regaño dando otro bocado)

Grulla: si claro tu llevas toda la vida comiendo esto nosotros ya estábamos acostumbrados a la sopa de po (respondió igual que mono)

shifu: tigresa tiene razón no podemos depender siempre de po, debemos de valernos por nosotros no siempre el guerrero dragón estará para cocinar. (dijo con severidad )

Todos: si maestro

shifu dio otro bocado de tofu serio mientras todos lo imitaban, lo que nadie sabia era que en la cabeza de shifu se veía así mismo en forma chibi llorando con un cartel sobre su cabeza con la frase "yo también quiero sopa".

po ya llevaba rato meditando sobre sus problemas que es lo que haría, primero estaba el asunto de su entrenamiento secreto con tigresa le prometió que le enseñaría a utilizar jutsus no podía fallarle, luego el problema con su maestro no sabia por que pero empezaba a perderle respeto, también estaba kirito de solo recordar lo trato de hacer asía que le hirviera la sangre, luego los sentimientos que empezaba a tener por minee y su padre, era en el que menos quería pensar pero lo que le dijo el maestro oogway quizás si le permitía explicarse podría resolver algunas cosas en su cabeza si eso es lo que aria, se levanto y empezó a caminar asia el palacio se dirigió a la cocina no vio a nadie, fue al salón de los guerreros entonces encontró con galian meditando se acercó lentamente asta estar detrás de el.

galian: ¿que te trae con migo hijo? (pregunto tranquilamente)

po: quiero que me expliques por que me usaste de esa manera (respondió seriamente)

galian: oh en cerio…. y dime ¿que te hiso cambiar de opinión? (dijo curioso y sonriendo)

po: alguien muy viejo y sabio (desvió la mirada asía el techo mirando la estatua del dragon dorado en el techo)

galian: ya veo…. bueno si es lo que quieres saber te lo diré, ya sebes la historia de los dos dragones y tu bis abuelo pero no sabes que paso después de eso, después de que tu bis abuelo junto con el maestro oogway sellaran a los dragones en los jarrones muchos trataron de arrebatárselos par usar su poder para su conveniencia pero como era de esperarse tu bis abuelo repelía cualquier ataque a la aldea, por un tiempo dejaron de atacar asta que como todo ser viviente murió por la edad, después de que fue enterrado volvieron los ataques a la aldea pero no contaban con tu abuelo, podía encargarse de todo pero tan poco iba a ser para siempre ni ganaría todas las batallas, un día nos llego una carta de un sujeto llamado tomuza que pedía los jarrones y a cabio no haría un derramamiento innecesario de sangre ni dañaría a nadie mi padre se molesto mucho con eso y decidió enfrentarlo, el dia que llego tomuza apareció en el horizonte con un a gabardina cubriéndolo por completo exigió los jarrones mi padre se negó y empezó su ultima batalla para la sorpresa de todos el sujeto resulto ser un tigre mas especifico el antiguo señor de los tigres mi padre le pregunto el por que quería los jarrones, su respuesta fue muy rara y absurda a la ves, dijo que usaría a los dragones para traer la paz a este mundo tan corrompido, tu abuelo sorprendido pregunto como era eso posible tomuza respondió que solo había una forma de hacerlo y era liberando a todos de sus sufrimientos y preocupaciones a través de la muerte era la única forma de liberar a todos mi padre no estaba de acuerdo con eso y entonces la discusión se convirtió en pelea una que duro por mas de 6 días seguidos nadie se lo creía como era posible que alguien le aguantara tanto a mi padre, pero la respuesta era muy simple el tigre tenia un secreto el también podía moldear su chacra y para colmo dominaba dos elementos, el rayo y el agua, juntos podían hacer ataques devastadores mi padre dominada la tierra y el viento asi que era una batalla muy equilibrada en donde casi toda la aldea fue destruida, en el sexto dia ya cansados con casi nada de chacra los dos lanzaron sus mejores técnicas en donde ambos murieron, antes de morir tomuza uso un jutsu prohibido que traspasa sus recuerdos y parte de su alma a un nuevo contenedor y juro volver por los dragones, mi padre antes de mirir dejo un pergamino con las técnicas de mi abuelo y las propias incluyendo un método para controlar a los dragones y a su poder.

po: ¿ósea que hay una forma de controlarlos? (pregunto incrédulo)

galian: si tu no eres el primero en alojar el alma de uno de los dragones (respondió serio)

po: ¿Quién fue el primero? (sus ojos ensanchados miraban sorprendidos a galian)

galian: tu abuelo, no era la primera ves que un jarrón se rompía el hermano de la dragona fue el primero en agrietar uno de los jarrones y tu bis abuelo fue el que creo el sello que contiene al drago en tu interior y uso el mismo ritual que use contigo en tu abuelo.

po: pero ¿como fue que vivio tranquilo ¿que no tenia el miedo a que su coraje liberara al dragon? (pregunto desesperado)

galian: no gracias a tu bis abuelo el lo entreno en todos los aspectos del jutsu y la meditación hasta poder controlar a el dragon volviéndose casi tan poderoso como el.

po: pero esto no me responde porque me usaste como contenedor de esta cosa (dijo con rabia)

galian: yo apenas tenia tu edad cuando el murió asi que yo era el que estaba a cargo de el clan y de la aldea, sabia que yo nunca seria tan poderoso como mi padre mucho menos como mi abuelo hijo se que te arruine la vida usándote como contenedor de esa cosa, pero hubo una razón yo no soy tan poderoso como para proteger la aldea de tomuza alguien tan poderoso como tu abuelo quien pudo controlar a una de las bestias mas poderosas del mundo asi que pensé en dejarte ese trabajo a ti por que eso asen los padres confían en sus hijos yo confié en que con entrenamiento y mi apoyo y el de tu mama podrías controlar a la dragona. (respondio como una sonrisa)

po: pero entonces porque no lo hiciste contigo por que no te convertiste tu en el contenedor o porque no usaste a otro, que ¿ cuando mama te dijo que estaba embarazada arruino tu vida? ¿fui un erro en tu vida?(pregunto con voz rota y lagrimas en los ojos)

galian miraba con sorpresa de verdad po pensaba que el lo odiaba bajo la cabeza mientras que de sus ojos salían las lagrimas, se acercó despacio asta quedar frente a el y suavemente lo envolvió con sus brazos, po abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras sentía lagrimas correr por su mejilla eran las de galian y escucho.

galian: eso no es cierto cuando tu mama me dijo que iba a ser padre llore de alegría no ubo un momento mas feliz en mi vida y cuando desapareciste junto con tu madre casi me muero de la tristeza pero los que me mantenía vivo era tu hermano no podía dejarlo solo en el mundo y me dedique a cuidarlo como tu madre los cuidaría nunca fueron algo para arrepentirme ustedes fueron y serán lo mejor que he hecho hijo nunca me avergonzaría de ustedes. (lo estrecho mas y mas con cada palabra)

po: pero ¿por que me usaste a mi? (también lo abraso)

galian: yo era demasiado viejo como para empezar a entrenar en controlar a la dragona y como podría confiar en el hijo de un aldeano para convertirlo en un recipiente de algo que tal ves nunca podría controlar si no podía confiar en mi propio hijo para hacerlo (se despego un poco de el mirándolo a los ojos que todavía tenían lagrimas)

po: ¿entonces tu creías en todo el tiempo? (lo miro con sorpresa)

galian: claro que si yo siempre confié en ti, eres nieto de dos seres que fueron considerados los mas fuertes de l mundo y claro eres mi hijo (le sonrió con cariño)

po solo lo volvió a abrasar llorando en su hombro y galian le correspondió al poco tiempo, minee caminaba por los pacillos del palacio junto con mirayami en dirección al salón de los gurreros.

mirayami: oye minee (dijo volteando a verla)

minee: ¿que? (pregunto mirándolo curiosa)

mirayami: ¿tu de verdad quieres a mi hermano? (la miro igual)

minee: ¡pe-pe-pero que cosas dices mirayami! (grito sonrojada)

mirayami: ¡ah! ¡lo sabia si te gusta mi hermano! (se burlo señalándola con el dedo)

minee: ¡calla! ¡que acaso no tienes discreción! (volvió a gritar mientras le tapaba la boca)

mirayami: pues no mucha (respondió soltando su agarre y sonriéndole)

minee: si ya lo note (le dijo mientras lo miraba fastidiada y se cruzaba de brazos)

mirayami: pero no me vas a negar que lo quieres (dijo con cara maliciosa)

minee: eso a ti no te incumbe (desvió la mirada sonrojada)

mirayami: ¡lo sabia! ¡lo sabia! (grito emocionada)

minee: ¡cállate! (le grito apenada)

mirayami: me pregunto ¿que dirá si se lo digo? (se pregunto maliciosamente)

minee: tu no te atreverías (dijo molesta)

mirayami: y ¿por que no debería? ¿eh? (pregunto desafiante)

minee: te juro que te pasaran cosas muy pero muy malas si lo ases (lo señalo con el dedo amenazadora mente)

mirayami: ja no me asustas con eso minee (dijo muy confiado)

minee: ohhi ¿que quieres? (pregunto fastidiada)

mirayami: hmmm no se que tal si mañana lo invitas a salir.

minee: bueno pero solo te digo una cosa si le dices a alguien esto te arrepentirás (en tono serio)

mirayami: oh no te preocupes con los intentos de violación contra mi hermano nadie se dará cuenta de que te gusta (siguió caminando riendo)

minee se quedo helada cayo en la trampa de mirayami no recordó su persecuciones matutinas al panda ni que siempre antes de desaparecer con su maestro le daba un beso de buena suerte se golpeo la cara con la palma de la pata y siguió caminando pero bueno algo había sacado de esto tendría una sita con el panda, cuando minee y mirayami llegaron al salón de los guerreros se quedaron parados como piedras po estaba platicando con su padre muy a gusto se acercaron asta que los notaron.

po: hola ¿que hay? (pregunto alegre)

minee: ¿que hay? ¿Qué hay contigo? primero esta mañana no podías ni siquiera ver a tu padre y ahora hablas con el como si se conocieran de toda la vida (menciono exaltada)

po: bueno es que la cosas cambian no crees (respondió con una gran sonrisa)

mirayami: pero ¿Qué te hiso cambiar? (pregunto aun sorprendido)

po: las sabias palabras de un viejo maestro (respondió tranquilo)

mirayami: ¿palabras, que palabras?

po: el ayer s historia, el mañana es un misterio pero el hoy es un obsequio por eso se llama presente (recitó alegre)

minee: baya sabias palabras ¿Quién te las eseño?

po: el maestro oogway, lo vi esta noche.

minee: ¡¿Qué?¡ ¡pero si el ya esta muerto! (grito espantada)

po: eso no le impide hablar (dijo en broma)

mirayami: bueno luego nos cuentas eso pero dinos de hablaron tu y papa.

galian: sol le conte la historia de tu abuelo y de por que lo use de recipiente y de muchas cosas (respondió sereno) pero dime ¿estas seguro de lo que quieres hacer?

po: pero claro (respondió serio)

minee: hum? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer exactamente? (pregunto curiosa)

po: ¡dominar el poder de la dragona! (respondió alegre)

minee y mirayami: ¡¿Qué?!

Beno los dejo en suspenso muajajajajajajajajajaja ¡muajajajajajajajajajajajajaj aja! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ AJA!... adiós ¬_¬

se despide

**MEGANECROS**


	16. Chapter 16

¡GOMENASAI! ¡GOMENASAI! T0T se que les dije que actualizaría mas seguido pero es que estaba en exámenes y me fui de vacaciones y hasta ahora regrese, además que estoy escribiendo el primer capitulo de una nueva historia que sacare muy pronto y lo del chi no lo puedo cambiar porque según se en la serie de naruto el chacra se componía de la energía física y espiritual ósea el chi que es la energía espiritual y el yang que era la energía física bueno ¡producción! ¡Actores a sus lugares! po recuerda eres un panda súper poderoso y gordo (po asiente) minee, tigresa las dos quieren tanto a el panda que morirían por el pero se odian entre si (las dos asienten, se miran entre si y se gruñen) a beses siento que no lo hacen por actuación u¬¬ tampoco lo del panda.

capitulo 14: una sita de espionaje.

Minee: ¿¡de verdad existe una forma de controlarla!? (pregunto con asombro)

galian: si, pero no podemos hacerlo aquí

Minee: ¿a que se refiere? (se sentó al lado de po)

galian: a que mi hijo y yo regresaremos a la aldea panda para entrenar (declaro con seriedad)

eso exalto mucho a minee.

Minee: ¡¿pero porque no lo pueden hacer aquí?! ¡¿Porqué se lo tiene que llevar lejos de mi y de mi cariño?! (se quejo como niña chiqueada abrasando a po por el cuello y frotando su mejilla contra la de el)

todos en el salón tenían una gota en la nuca, minee a pesar de ser una gran maestra del kung fu y no solo eso la alumna de uno de los mas grandes maestro de gongmen pero cuando se trataba de po se comportaba como una niña consentida… era rara en la opinión de todos.

galian: porque el entrenamiento que le impondré a kojaku le exigirá cosas que llevaran su cuerpo y chacra al limite aparte de que las técnicas que le enseñare son muy peligrosas para practicarlas en un lugar tan habitado con el valle además acabaríamos por destruir el templo y todo lo que este dentro de el (respondió con simpleza)

minee no respondió a eso solo volteo para mirar a po al cual seguía abrasada como tratando de encontrar alguna mentira de alguna palabra, pero no lo había.

po: mira minee no puedo quedarme como estoy soy un peligro para todos a mi alrededor y para mi mismo una sola rabieta podría descontrolarme y ponerme en contra de mis propios compañeros y hacerles daño y no quiero eso, no quero dañarte ni a tigresa ni a nadie no podría vivir sabiendo que soy una bomba de tiempo para todos (le dijo con preocupación)

le toco la mejilla acariciándola suavemente como queriendo consolarla minee lo miro a los ojos y vio la preocupación en ellos y no quiso discutirle mas solo bajo la cabeza con tristeza.

po: oye no hay por que estar triste no me voy a quedar allá para siempre, no dejaría toda mi vida aquí solo iré a entrenar y regresare (dijo en un tono mas alegre)

minee alzo la cabeza con un brillo en los ojos.

minee: ¿lo prometes? (pregunto con alegría)

po: ¡claro! (respondió con una gran sonrisa)

minee solo le devolvió la sonrisa con cariño y un pequeño sonrojo.

po: jeje te ves bonita cuando te sonrojas (le dijo con una sonrisa tierna)

minee ladeo su cabeza a un lado puso sus patas en la barbilla cubriendo su boca con un sonrojo aun mas grande.

minee: ¡nya! ¡no es cierto! (se movía como de un lado a otro)

po: si es cierto te ves muy bonita (contesto en juego)

minee: ¡nyaa! ¡po no mientas se que no soy tan bonita! (le dio pequeñas cachetadas)

po: no es cierto si eres muy bonita (siguió el juego acariciándose las mejillas)

minee: ¡nyaaaaaaa! ¡po cállate me avergüenzas! (grito dándole mas fuerte)

po se callo asía la derecha sobándose mas fuerte mas fuerte las mejillas, pero volvió a levantar.

po: es para que te veas mas bonita (dijo con los cachetes inflamados)

minee: ¡poooooooooo! ¡ya basta! (le dio un golpe)

el golpe lo mando contra la armadura de el maestro rino volador desarmándola… otra ves.

minee: ¡po! (se acerca corriendo y se inca a su lado) ¿estas bien? (pregunto preocupada)

po: ¡eso estuvo bárbaro! ¡otra ves!

minee: jejejeje po eres tan tontito (le sonrió con dulzura)

po: puede que si ¡pero siempre seré mas bárbaro que nadie! (grito con alegría)

minee: el mas bárbaro de todos (respondió con una sonrisa)

y se empezaron a reír mientras galian se quedaba mirando nostálgica mente, le recordaba mucho a los días de novios con su esposa, el siempre queriendo sorprenderla con algo gracioso mientras ella se reía de sus ocurrencias, entonces pensó que quizás po y minee serian una buena pareja aunque… po demostraba tener sentimientos también por tigresa y muy fuertes y todavía quedaba el asunto de hatsuki si esto seguía así quizás tendría que acceder a la petición de el concejo de pandas pero no sabia lo que su hijo pensaría acerca de eso, bueno lo averiguaría mas adelante.

lugar lejos de el valle de la paz un grupo de 10 cocodrilos iban corriendo siendo giedos por un felino con capucha.

¿?: ¡muevan las patas si seguimos a este ritmo llegaremos en 100 años lagartijas inútiles! (grito con voz autoritaria)

cocodrilos: ¡si señor!

cocodrilo: capitán Long ¿que se supone que se supone que vamos a buscar en ese valle? (pregunto humilde)

long: iremos a buscar el poder de la dragona y de paso visitar a cierto gordo que me debe una revancha (respondió con enojo) ¡ahora vuelve a la formación!

cocodrilo: ¡si capitán tai long! (y siguió corriendo)

Tai Long pensando: pronto panda pronto te tendré entre mis garras para descuartizarte (pensó con ira) ¡que esperan, muévanse, muévanse!

devuelta con nuestro panda favorito caminaba en dirección asía los dormitorios en busca de su amiga víbora para hablar con ella y se imagino que podría estar en su cuarto toco barias veces peo nadie abrió la puerta se resigno y siguió asía su cuarto o mas bien el de tigresa para descansar cuando oyó a su amiga ablando con alguien, se acercó lentamente a la puerta y abrió un pequeña rendija para observar un poco entonces pudo distinguir que el maestro shifu era quien estaba en la recamara, se notaba que era algo de suma importancia así que como era su costumbre intento escuchar.

shifu: tigresa he notado que por las tardes te has desaparecido junto con el guerrero dragón dime ¿A dónde se van exactamente? (pregunto con seriedad)

tigresa se estremeció un poco al igual que po quien seguía detrás de la puerta ¿ahora? empezó a ponerse nerviosa y titubear.

tigresa: bueno es que el y yo… eh vamos a (se nerviosismo se respiraba)

shifu: no me digas que el y tu… ya sabes (cuestiono un poco apenado)

tigresa: ¡no! ¡no! el i yo solo somos buenos amigos (respondió muy acelerada)

shifu: hum… ¿lo dices enserio? (le pregunto arqueando una ceja)

tigresa: si maestro ``pero me gustaría ser algo mas´´ (sonrió nerviosa)

shifu: bueno entonces que es lo ¿que hacen todo ese tiempo?

entonces po entro a la habitación viendo que tigresa iba a volver a titubear fingiendo no haber escuchado nada.

po: uy perdón pensé que no había nadie.

shifu: no guerrero dragón pasa tengo algo que preguntarte (lo detuvo con voz autoritaria)

po obedeció a su maestro y se sentó a un lado de tigresa.

po: dígame maestro.

shifu: dime ¿que es lo que asen tu y tigresa por las tardes? (lo miro seriamente)

po: para serle sincero maestro eso es cosa nuestra (respondió cortante)

shifu: ¿Cómo dices? (pregunto sorprendido)

po: como oyó maestro lo que yo y tigresa ágamos fuera del palacio a usted no le concierne así que por favor manténgase fuera de eso (respondió fríamente)

shifu: cuida tus palabras panda recuerda que todavía soy tu maestro (contesto enojado)

po: tal ves ya no en 2 días (sentencio con una mirada fría)

shifu: ¿a que te refieres panda? (pregunto aun mas enojado)

po: lo sabrá en 2 días (dijo tajante) ahora si nos disculpa quisiera descansar un poco (se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta)

shifu no dijo nada solo lo miro sorprendido igual que tigresa nunca po se había comportado con el así era la primera ves, entonces se dio cuenta de su mirada era como dos rocas de jade, frías, duras pero ocultando un gran poder, recobro la compostura se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta con las patas en la espalda una ves fuera ella se dio vuelta miro a el panda quien todavía tenia esa mirada .

shifu: po estas preocupándome ya no pareces tu, empiezas a comportarte como alguien que ahora esta muerto (dijo con seriedad)

po: asi ¿a quien? (pregunto con un aire de burla)

shifu: a tai long (respondió con pesar)

po solo se quedo helado miro a shifu quien se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar asía la sección de maestros.

shifu: y eso es algo que no quisiera volver a ver mucho menos e ti (lo miro de reojo con tristeza)

y se retiro de la sección de sus alumnos, dejando a po pasmado, agacho la cabeza con tristeza y entro en el cuarto de tigresa quien lo miraba preocupada se levantó y se dirijo a su cama donde se sentó y hiso señas a po para que hiciera lo mismo, como si fuera rutina po se sentó al lado de tigresa y conversaron.

tigresa: po ¿Qué te sucede últimamente? (pregunto preocupada)

po: no lo se últimamente siento que todo lo malo que tengo adentro quiere salir….y lo consigue en los peores momentos (respondió con la cabeza agachada)

tigresa: po tu sabes que siempre contaras con migo en los peores momentos (puso una pata en su hombro sonriendo)

po la miro sonreírle con dulzura y como su fuera magia su tristeza desapareció siendo remplazada con un sentimiento cálido en su pecho pero volvió a sentirse triste recordando que no vería esa sonrisa en tal ves en mucho tiempo.

tigresa: po ¿Qué sucede?

po: no… nada (desvió la mirada)

tigresa: po… dime (le sujeto la cara para que la mirara)

po: no…no…no puedo (se soltó de su agarre)

tigresa: pero porque (pregunto un tanto triste y preocupada)

po: es que …no puedo (respondió con tristeza)

po se levanto de la cama y camino unos pasos lejos de tigresa, esta lo siguió y se coloco unos pasos atrás de el temiendo la razón por la que po no quería decirle el por que de su tristeza.

tigresa: po ¿de que se trata? por favor dímelo (intento persuadir con vos dulce)

po: no puedo tigresa…solo ya no preguntes (respondió con tristeza)

eso le dolió a tigresa po a estaba apartando de el, que era tan malo lo que ocultaba que no se lo podía decir oh era que… ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimiento asía el y no quería rechazarla directamente, fuera cual fuera la razón el no quería que se inmiscuyera, le dolía que la persona que amaba la apartara de su lado.

tigresa: ¿es por minee? (no hubo respuesta) ¿es por lo que le dijiste a shifu? (tampoco hubo respuesta) es…¿es por mi? (pregunto temerosa)

po: ¡no! ¡claro que no! (respondió rápidamente encarándola)

tigresa: ¿entonces que es? ¿Qué es lo que no me puedes decir? (volvió a preguntar un poco esperanzada)

tampoco respondió a eso solo callo y bajo la mirada, tigresa estaba al borde de las lagrimas sintió que po no confiaba en ella.

tigresa: entiendo se que no me tienes la confianza para decírmelo (dijo dándose la vuelta y con vos calmada)

po la miro preocupado tigresa sentía que no le tenia la confianza para decirle pero la razón era que no sabia como decirle que se marcharía y que no la vería en mucho tiempo a ella a su amiga mas intima la que siempre que tenia que hablar con alguien ella estaba hay, a ella que lo consolaba en muchos aspecto de su vida, no, no se marcharía dejándola con esa impresión.

tigresa: es que yo creía que tu me tenias confi…¡ah! (chillo sorprendida al sentir unos brazos rodeándola)

era po quien la basaba por detrás replegándola a el y hundiendo su cara en su nuca se sonrojo casi como una cereza y muy sorprendida su corazón se acelero al punto a casi estallar por la emoción y e toces sintió algo húmedo en su cuello.

tigresa: p..po..¿que…haces? (pregunto nerviosa)

po: no es cierto tigresa…no es cierto (respondió con vos cortada)

tigresa no entendido pero dejo que po continuara.

po: yo confió en ti tigresa, te confiaría mi vida si fuera necesario te confiaría lo que fuera… pero no se como decirte esto solo…dame tiempo (concluyo aun llorando)

tigresa sintió que el aire le regresaba al escuchar esas palabras tomo sus brazos entre los suyos y dio vuelta abrasándolo

tigresa: esta bien po te daré todo el tiempo que necesites (dijo recontando su rostro en el hombro de po)

lo que quedo de la noche paso normal.

al día siguiente mientras todos entrenaba minee se veía nerviosa de acercarse a po cosa muy rara dado que siempre trataba de violarlo o de estar lo mas cerca de el hasta que se atrevió y se acerco a el bajo la mirada atenta de tigresa quien entrenaba con mono, se ponía de puntas cada bes que ella se le acercaba a po eso era un echo peo luchar mientras miras los movimientos de otro mientras bloqueas patadas y golpes demostraba que tigresa era alguien de quien cuidarse, volviendo con minee interrumpió la pelea de po .

minee: he po (interrumpió muy nerviosa)

po: ¿si que pasa? (pregunto quedando enfrente de ella)

minee: eh….yo…quería….eh (puso sus patas en la espalda mientras su pie hacia círculos en el suelo)

po: ¿si? (sonrió amablemente)

minee: yo quería saber …si tu…¿quisieras salir conmigo después de entrenar? (pregunto con un sonrojo abismal y mirándolo como gatita desamparada)

las reacciones fueron barias po se sonrojo y sorprendió un poco, mirayami solo sonrió, víbora se callo del árbol que trepaba con su chacra igual que grulla, mantis se quedo como piedra, y tigresa bueno golpeo tan fuerte a mono que salió disparado como un rayo café a trabes de barios muros mientras que se le marcaban las venas de la frente y de las manos pero lo que menos esperaban los demás fue la respuesta de po.

po: claro te veo en la entrada después de que me de una ducha ¿si? (respondió con una sonrisa tierna)

y las reacciones fueron mas… peculiares la sonrisa de mirayami se ensancho mas, víbora abrió los ojos a mas no poder, mantis se callo de lado echo mas piedra, grulla tenia el pico desarticulado y los ojos se le salían, mono todabia no regresaba de la parte trasera del palacio, minee le salto a po encima ronroneando y tigresa….eh…solo les diré que casi derrite el suelo en donde estaba parada.

minee: ¡genial! veo en la entrada (dijo mientras se iba a arreglar a los dormitorios)

mirayami: bueno hermano será mejor que te apures si quieres salir del entrenamiento (dijo alegre)

po solo asintió y fue a despertar a mantis para terminar su pelea mientras que víbora se acercaba a tigresa.

tigresa: víbora necesito hablar contigo en privado (se fue dando pisotones)

víbora: si (y se fue detrás de ella)

de repente mono salió de entre los pilares arrastrándose con una mono, un ojo morado, la nariz rota y varios moretones en el cuerpo mientras que los demás lo miraban con lastima.

mono: nota: nunca de los nunca pelear con tigresa si po esta cerca (se dijo mientras se desmallaba)

en la habitación de tigresa víbora estaba enroscada en una esquina temblando mientras que tigresa se encontraba rodeada de una aura demoniaca mientras de quien sabe donde sacaba un muñequita igualita a minee y le enterraba un cuchillo en el abdomen y murmuraba extrañas palabras en un idioma muy extraño todo con una sonrisa sadica.

víbora: .tigresa crees que deberías calmarte.

tigresa miro a víbora y a ella casi leda un paro con su mirada.

tigresa: como quieres que me calme si esa maldita calenturienta ba a salir con mi pandita y puede que trate de violarlo eh (dijo con una vos macabra)

vibora: bueno por que no los espías (sugirió aun enrollada)

tigresa: yo le aria eso a po y además espiar a alguien esta mal (respondió igual de mala)

víbora: pero nadie dijo que no lo cuidaras (dijo con vos sugerente)

tigresa: si, asi nada le pasaría (respondió un poco mas tranquila)

vibora: exacto (se desenrollo)

tigresa: esta decidido esta noche nada le pasara a mi pandita (declaro seriamente)

bueno mis lectores asta aquí le dejo el capitulo y recuerden muy pronto sacare otra historia un poco gastada pero le daré algunos toques personales.

de despide:

meganecros


	17. Chapter 17

bueno no tan seguido como antes pero es mejor que nada ¿no? respondiendo a algunos reviews:

MarcoElNavegant: ¡muchas gracias por tu apoyo! y lo de hatsuki lo veras mas adelante ^^.

HectorKiller: gracias por leer y si ami también me daría pesadillas *-*U.

darkoden: que gusto que te halla gustado el capitulo ^^ y espero que actualices pronto.

fanatico z: de echo si va a ver pelea de gatas pero no solo entre minee y tigresa ;).

Kungfugirl: bueno aquí la tienes la actualización XD.

jannin: dice tigresa que en  ñ  y que hay te dan tu manual gratis ha y que sin conocerte ya le caíste bien ^^U.

mar de celos: una pregunta ¿asi te pusiste o eres un mar de celos enserio? 0_0.

bueno ahora quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman un poco de su tiempo para leer este fic T`_´T ustedes me dan fuerzas para seguir como a goku para hacer una genkidama, bueno tal ves exagero pero empecemos.

ADVETENCIA: este capitulo tiene contenido subido de tono no apto para menores de edad ósea leemon, pero a quien engaño de todos modos lo van a leer pero ya cumplí advirtiéndoles.

capitulo 15: tiemble por que eh llegado.

víbora: eh tigresa ¿desde cuando se convirtió en tu pandita? (pregunto muy sugerente)

tigresa: bu…bueno yo quise decir que eh (dijo nerviosa)

víbora: tranquila no le diré a nadie que lo llamas mientras sueñas (continuo risueña)

tigresa: ¿¡no me digas que digo su nombre mientras duermo!? (volvió a preguntar preocupada y sonrojada)

víbora: si pero lo que mas me sorprende es que el no te haya escuchado dando que duermen en la misma habitación (respondió arqueando la ceja y agarrándose el mentón con su cola)

tigresa se quedo piedra por in omento se le olvido que dormían no solo en la misma habitación sino que compartían la misma cama definitivamente tenia que dejar de hablar dormida claro si podía.

tigresa: y…¿que has escuchado? (dijo mientras asía círculos en el suelo con su mano)

víbora: bueno algo como esto (se aclara le garganta) "_no po no podrían ver" y "ah si po mas mas mi pandita" _(dijo tratando de sonar lo mas parecido a tigresa y en vos baja) pero descuida como dije no se lo diré a nadie (finalizo saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa)

tigresa se volvió a quedar como piedra al rojo vivo por la vergüenza sabia que esos sueños no era del todo santos pero no era de su total desagrado solo podía rezarle a kami porque po no la haya escuchado y si era así dar gracias por eso después de todo todavía recordaba la mañana donde lo beso con tanta pación y el no se despertó, sonrió con ternura y se toco los labios recordando el sabor de los labios del panda esperando que algún día el la besara de igual manera sonrojándola ante esa posibilidad metiéndose a una de sus fantasías.

mientras ya de noche con po y los muchachos caminaban hacia la puerta después de darse una buena y merecida ducha en grupo donde po y mirayami jugaban como niños pequeños mojando a todos y entre ellos mismos.

mono: no vuelvo a tomar una ducha con ustedes (dijo con enojo)

mirayami: oh vamos no me digan que no fue divertido (contesto dándole un pequeño codazo sonriendo)

grulla: al principio si pero no después de que ustedes juntos se lanzaran de bomba al estanque e inundaran lo baños que me estampo contra el muro (continuo con un escalofrió)

mono: y yo termine de cabeza (continuo un poco asustado)

po: oh vamos no lo inundamos solo fue una hola de metro (comento con burla)

mono: díselo a mantis (respondió señalando el sombrero de grulla)

po y mirayami voltearon a ver el sombre de grulla donde mantis estaba en posición fetal abrasándose así mismo y murmurando cosas, se acercaron un poco para escuchar mejor.

mantis: agua mala para salud, agua ahoga, agua mata (balbuceo mientras temblaba)

mirayami: ah no aguantan nada (respondió con aburrimiento)

mono: bueno cambiando de tema ¿listo para tu sita po? (pregunto con burla)

po: ¿Qué no se nota? (dijo parándose frente a todos)

llevaba unos pantaloncillos azul oscuros con bordes dorados asta las rodillas mientras que sus muñecas eran adornadas por unas muñequeras doradas.

todos: créenos se nota (respondieron un poco burlones)

mirayami: y dime hermano ¿seguro que no quieres conquistar a minee? (pregunto pícaramente)

po: pe…pero que cosas dices mirayami (respondió sonrojado y sonriendo nerviosamente)

grulla: si po parece que fueras a salir con tu novia (siguió el juego con burla)

mono: seeee ¿Qué es lo que pretendes panda picaron? (continuo sonriendo maliciosamente)

po: ¡na…nada ustedes son los mal pensados! (respondió enojado y aun con su sonrojo)

mantis: si quieres tener sexo con ella (insinuó con burla una ves que se recupero)

po no respondió tenia un sonrojo colosal una vena marcada en la frente y los ojos serrados, se acercó a un pequeño estanque es era decoración en el patio, recogió un poco de agua con sus patas y se volvió acercar a todos, nadie sabia que es lo que iba a ser cuando tomo a mantis con delicadeza y entonces…

po: ¡CREO QUE TE FALTO LABARTE DETRÁS DE LOS OJOS DEJAME AYUDARTE! (grito con enojo y una muca homisida)

zambullo a mantis en la poca agua que tenia en la pata.

mantis: ¡AH AGUA MALA ME QUEMA! (grito como niña)

todos los demás tuvieron gotas en la nuca definitivamente po había echo que mantis le tuviera miedo al agua a tal grado que corriera a esconderse debajo del sombrero de grulla.

po: haber si asi se te quita lo calenturiento (se dio la vuelta todavía un poco enojado)

mantis: perdóneme dios del agua en la mano le juro lealtad si no me lastima (pidió en un tono de suplica aun debajo de sombrero de grulla)

si oficialmente mantis le tenia pavor al agua.

cuando llegaron a la las escaleras no vieron a minee as que se sentaron en ellas y esperaron.

po: ¿donde creen que esta? (pregunto un poco cansado de esperar)

mono: tu donde crees arreglándose para ti (respondió con tono de burla meloso)

grulla: si tu en donde crees (dijo igual de cansado)

po: miren si me van a responder así mejor no respondan (contesto enojado)

mirayami: bueno pero no te esponjes (dijo sonriendo)

mono: maaaas (hiso mueca de sorpresa)

po: mira imitación de chimpancé el que yo este un poco pasado de peso no te incumbe.

mono: ¿un poco? ¿Qué es un poco para ti? 50 kilos (contesto todavía con burla)

po: es todo ¡prepárate para sentir el trueno! (sentencio poniéndose en pose de pelea)

mono se levanto dispuesto a correr con po detrás de el pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los detuvo.

minee: y bueno ¿Cómo me veo po? (pregunto con un sonrojo dando un vuelta para que la apreciaran)

todos se quedaron con la mandíbula desarticulada con lo que vieron, minee llevaba un kimono completo con bordado de hojas de bambú que asía juego con la ropa de po con dos escotes a los costados dejando ver las dos hermosas pierdas bellamente esculpidas por el trabajo duro que deja el kung fu asta 30 centímetros mas arriba de la rodilla, la retaguardia suavemente ajustada con un agujero para la cola dejando apreciar que no llevaba ropa interior para el gusto de los que la miraban, atado de la cintura en forma de reloj de arena una cinta dorada con un moño en la espalda que sobresalía por los costados dándole un toque delicado a su cuerpo, su pecho copa d perfectamente ajustado por el kimono con un pequeño escote en el inicio de estos donde pasaba el bordado de bambú dejando un poco a la imaginación, un poco de sombra color dorado sobre sus delicados parpados que asía juego con sus hermosos ojos azules como el manto de la noche y delineando sus pestañas un poco de pintura negra dándole un efecto de hermosas espigas negras resaltando aun mas sus ojos y una flor de loto en su oreja, minee rio dulcemente con un sonrojo asiéndola ver angelicalmente mas hermosa.

la cara de los chicos no tenia precio a la razón de minee, mono se quedo petrificado con cara de tarado, mantis tenia la misma expresión pero con un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo, a grulla le columpiaba el pico asía delante y atrás mientras sus alas cayeron al suelo y sus ojos se salían de su cabeza, mirayami solo se sorprendió el ya la había visto arreglada para barios eventos pero nunca como ahora realmente le sorprendía esta actitud de parte de ella, por ultimo la opinión que mas le importaba nuestro querido amigo panda, el guerrero dragón y protagonista de esta historia, el tenia la minara fija en los ojos de minee asiéndola sonrojar mas mientras que su boca estaba entreabierta formando una o sus ojos reflejaban asombro, maravilla y dulzura al mirarla que solo podía articular una palabra.

po: wow (dijo mientras caminaba asía ella)

minee: ¿eso quiero decir que me veo bonita? (pregunto con dulzura)

po: no (respondió asiendo sentir triste a minee) te ves hermosa (completo mirándola y sonriéndole dulcemente)

con eso le ofreció su brazo para llevarla y hacerlo ver como un caballero sonrojándola aun mas.

po: ¿nos vamos? (pregunto alegre)

minee asintió mientras tomaba el brazo del panda par bajar las largas escaleras asía el valle sin darse cuenta de que una sombra los seguía mascullando cosas de gatas calientes que tratan de seducir a su pandita, mientras que los demás ya recuperados de la impresión entraban a el palacio aun algo asombrados ablando entre ellos.

mono: rayos vieron con que hermosura se acaba de ir po (dijo con celos)

mantis: si ese panda si que tiene suerte.

mirayami: wow nunca había visto a minee así de hermosa (siguió con un pequeño sonrojo)

mono: ah será acaso que ella te gusta y se la quieres quitar a tu hermano (pregunto con malicia)

mirayami: no es eso solo que ella nunca se arregla así de bien ni para los mas importantes eventos (respondió serio) además de que yo la veo como una hermana mayor.

mantis: ah ya veo ósea que ya tienes alguien quien te espere en tu lecho eh pillín (comento alzando las cejas sugestivamente)

mirayami: no…no cierto (respondió nervioso desviando la mirada) "sakura" (pensó sonrojado)

mono: ¡aja! si tienes novia, cuéntanos ¿Cómo es? (pregunto ansioso)

mirayami: ¡ah ya déjenme en paz! (grito sonrojado)

grulla: ya chicos déjenlo después de todo tiene derecho a su vida privada y se nota como no son novios (dijo detrás de mirayami)

mirayami: ¿Cómo sabes eso? (pregunto sorprendido)

grulla: porque tienes esa mirada soñadora que yo tengo (respondió sonriendo)

todos: ¿¡tu!?

grulla: si y no me avergüenzo (respondió sonriendo)

y asi se fue a la cocina para cenar dejando a todos pasmados, aceptaba que estaba enamorado y no tenia vergüenza de gritarlo a los 4 vientos.

mientras que en el valle minee y po estaban paseando por las calles mas concurridas de la ciudad recibiendo varias miradas de los que pasaban, algunas de asombro otras de felicidad, de respeto y la mayoría de envidia asía el panda mientras que una felina de pelaje color anaranjado se escondía en callejones y puestos disfrazada con una barba una capa y un sombrero, primero fueron a un puesto de udon para comer, entraron y como siempre fue recibido por reverencias de los aldeanos se sentaron y pidieron dos platos mientras que tigresa entraba y se sentaba en una esquina que le daba una perfecta visión de la pareja hasta que se acercó un mesero.

pato: que es lo que va a ordenar señor (pregunto cordialmente)

tigresa: deme el licor mas fuerte que tenga (respondió con un poco enojo)

el pato se retiro un poco asustado por el tono que uso para traerle una jarra de sake, mientras a po y minee les trajeron su orden y empezaron a comer, pero tigresa no conto conque minee le ofreciera de comer en la boca a po quien acepto después de tata insistencia de minee otra ves las miradas fueron barias de envidia asía el panda, dulces por como se veía la feliz pareja, pero la que salto fue la de ira y enojo acompañada de una aura demoniaca de parte de tigresa asiendo que los que estaban a su alrededor y el pato que traía la jarra de sake temblara, dejo la jarra en le mesa junto con un baso para que tomara agarro el baso y lo lleno del liquido y lo tomo rápido que sorprendió a los de su alrededor, la cena siguió normal platicaba y reían muy animadamente de ves en cuando mine le quitaba pequeños restos de comida de la cara a po para comérselos ella sonrojando a po, pero fue el turno de ella cuando po le quito un pequeño pedazo de fideo de la comisura de los labios con la boca y luego sonriéndole, pidieron la cuenta y se fueron del lugar mientras que tigresa sin saber como se había metido a un concurso de beber que consistía en ver quien se tomaba mas rápido 10 jarras de sake el cual le gano a un cerdo de su tamaño pero como todo lo que asemos pasa cuenta termino muy ebria a eso si nunca perdió el disfraz ni de vista a sus objetivos y cuando los vio salir del lugar recogió su trofeo que la coronaba como la Reyna de la bebida y se fue de forma chistosa chocando con todos al salir y ablando incoherencias como que tenia que irse a detener una violación de según ella un osito muy inocente.

cuan do estuvo mas cuerda gracias a los poderes de la cafeina siguió a la pareja mientras esta se perdía en una esquina los siguió y vio dos lugares un centro donde daban una función de sombras para niños y un que daba lo mismo pero para adultos.

tigresa: maldita de seguro entro a la función para adultos para para seducir a po (dijo mientras pagaba el boleto de la entada)

al poco tiempo tigresa los busco con la mirada pero no los encontró se dispuso a salir pero en cuanto se oyeron gemidos volteo a ver que pasaba y se sonrojo marca furioso fue demasiado tarde ya habían comenzado y no sabia por que ya no podía dejar de ver, una ves que termino salió de hay se tropeso con un cerdo que se le quedo viendo raro, vio que minee y po salían de la función para niños se golpeo la cara con la palma de la pata y de nuevo los siguió.

con po y con minee caminaban por el parque tranquilamente mientras que todavía algunos padres jugaban con sus hijos ellos se sentaron en una banca cerca de las familias riendo por las historias contadas por po, imito a la pareja y se sentó en una banco mas cerca de las familias mientras ellos reían una de los padres se le quedaron viendo y lo reconoció como el extraño que salió de la función porno de sombras y grito.

cerdo: ¡miren un maldito depravado lujurioso! (grito enojado)

tigresa: que no, noes cierto (respondió rápida y nerviosamente)

gansa: ¡atrápenlo y cuélguenlo de las pelotas! (grito con una antorcha en mano)

tigresa: ¡QUE! (grito asustada)

aldeanos: ¡SI CUELGENLO DE LAS PELOTAS! (gritaron en conjunto con mas antorchas y trinches)

y tigresa hiso lo mas lógico.

tigresa: ¡AH! (Grito asustada)

si, salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo asía el palacio, po y minee después de ver a unos aldeanos salir corriendo tras un sujeto que emprendió una graciosa huida regresaron al palacio dirigiéndose directamente asía los cuartos.

minee: gracias po me divertí mucho (dijo sonriendo dulce)

po: cuando quieras minee (le devolvió la sonrisa)

minee: gracias (y se dispuso a entrar en su habitación)

pero antes que entrara su mejilla fue asaltada por los labios del panda en un tierno beso que la sonrojo.

po: luces hermosa (le susurro antes de entrar en la habitación de tigresa)

minee se quedo pasmada un momento para luego sonreír mientras se tocaba la mejilla y entraba el su habitación.

po entro y observo a tigresa en su ropa de dormir acostada en posición fetal con una pequeña sonrisa y sonrojo a po le pareció lo mas tierno se cambio a sus típicos pantaloncillos y guardo las muñequeras se acercó a tigresa capturando un ligero olor a sake que desestimo y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla que no la despertó y le susurro.

po: que tengas dulces sueños hermosa gatita (susurro con dulzura)

iba a levantarse pero de improvisto los fuertes brazos de tigresa lo atraparon y lo atrajeron asía ella quiso zafarse pero viendo lo feliz que era se quedo y le volvió a desear dulces sueños sin saber que mas que dulces sueños iban a ser muy entretenidos.

en el sueño de tigresa se encontraba en el árbol de la sabiduría celestial meditando cuando unos pasos la alentaron pero al reconocerlos se relajo, el dueño de las pisadas se sentó detrás de ella asiéndola ponerse nerviosa cuando los brazos masculinos la tomaron por sorpresa tomando su pechos y dándoles un delicioso masaje.

tigresa: ah…po…que…ah…que haces (gimió posando sus manos alado de sus caderas)

po: no puedo aguantar tigresa necesito sentirte mía (respondió con vos ronca y sensual que estremeció a la felina)

po siguió tentado el pecho de a felina pero eso ya no era suficiente en un hábil movimiento le quito su camisa que siempre usaba para entrenar dejando ver unas vendas rodeando la zona pectoral de tigresa quien estaba mas aburguesada tapando su cara con sus manos.

po: mira nada mas tigresa no sabia que los escondías (le susurro provocando un escalofrió en la espalda de ella) déjame liberarlos por ti (le lamio la oreja)

tigresa: ¡no, no los veas! (pidió aun cubriéndose el rostro)

po sin hacer caso desamarro las vendas dejando libres un par de pechos copa d quizás un poco mas grandes que los de minee y po los ataco con suaves masaje en su base.

po: mira gatita mira lo hermosa que eres (susurro metiendo su lengua en la reja de tigresa)

tigresa: ¡ah! no…..no…noes….ci…cierto…¡ah!...no soy hermosa ¡ah! (respondió entre gemidos)

po: tonterías eres la viva imagen de la belleza cualquier diosa tendría celos de ti con solo verte, y cualquier macho mataría solo por robarte un beso mi bella flor (dijo con dulzura) mírate, mírate y ve lo hermosa que eres.

dejo de tratar un de sus pechos y le quito las manos de la cara, tigresa admiro como po acariciaba su cuerpo sin ningún pudor solo para ponerse mas roja.

tigresa: ah….de verdad…..ah ah ah…lo crees (pregunto mirando su pecho tomados por las patas del panda)

po: si no me crees mira lo que has provocado en mi (fue bajando su vos)

lenta y sensualmente fue bajando lamiendo desde la oreja hasta su cuello donde deposito besos húmedo un una caricia que volvía loca a tigresa, tomo una de sus manos y la dirigió a su entrepierna, tigresa se sobresalto del solo tocarla era ten grande, caliente y palpitaba en su pata.

po: mira como me pones con sol tu presencia ya no resisto te necesito (pidió en su oreja con un tono entre necesitado y sensual)

tigresa: po (un susurro apenas audible)

tigresa con cuidado saco el miembro de po de sus pantalones que parecían estar a punto de romperse por su erección, cuando lo sintió sin la molesta berrera de tela lo empezó a palpar con toda la palma para luego tomar lo firme entre su pata y empezar con un ligero arriba-abajo que sacaba gemidos de po.

po: agh ti….tigresa…que bien se…siente…pero no en justo para ti (dijo entre la sensación de placer)

tigresa: ¿Qué quieres dec…¡AH! (soltó con un grito)

de repente po espeso a majear y a pellizcar los pezones rosados de la felina arrancando sonoros gritos de placer mientras tigresa continuaba con su labor de tratar el ya muy excitado pene del panda a mayor velocidad en sus movimientos, po masajeaba los hermosos pechos de tigresa manipulándolos a su antojo eran ta suaves y firmes que era casi no querer probarlos.

po: tigresa tengo…ah..que probarte (dijo sudando del placer)

tigresa: ¡AH PO! (grito al aire)

po como pudo se predio de unos de los pezones de tigresa chupando y mordiendo de ves en cuando como si quisiera que de ellos saliera leche para alimentarse, la pata libre la dirigió asía el su directo entre sus piernas, toco por sobre la tela ya mas que humada que cubría su intimidad asiendo que tigresa diera gemidos animales pronto la tela esto ababa y retiro la cinta que sostenía los pantalones que llevaba dejando expuesta un pequeña tela en forma de tanga que estaba mas que húmeda.

po: oh mi gatita ya esta mas que húmeda jejeje (se rio muy ansioso)

tigresa: ¡ah!..¡ah!...n…no…es…cie…rto…¡ah! (respondió difícilmente)

po: tigresa tu no sabes como mentir (toco un poco sobre la prenda asiendo que gimiera mas fuerte) mira tu dices que no pero tu cuerpo dice si.

dijo enseñándole su dedos llenos de sus jugos, desvió la mirada avergonzada lo que causo que po agrandara su sonrisa.

po: tendré que castigarte por mentirosa (sentencio con lujuria)

tigresa no entendió hasta que po aparto su mano de el para luego quitar la ultima prenda de tigresa y juntar sus piernas, gimió tan deliciosamente para po cuando deslizo su miembro entre sus piernas frotándolo contra su intimidad lo cual hiso aflorar un pequeño botón que po al notarlo dirigió una de sus patas hasta tocar con sus dedos esa zona tan sensible y la otra asía uno de los pezones de tigresa asiendo que abriera los ojos lo mas que podía.

tigresa: ¡POOOO! (gimió a todo pulmón)

tigresa soltó un caudal de fluidos sobre la entrepierna de po y sintió como todo su cuerpo se entumía y su interior se convulsionaba sin control sintiendo un placer si igual, se recostó sobre el panda jadeando con la lengua de fuera mientras po la estrujaba en sus brazos con dulzura.

po: ¿te gusto gatita? (pregunto con dulzura)

tigresa: po…po…(dijo entre jadeos)

po: por que te voy hacer sentir mejor (dijo mientras la besaba)

junto sus labios jugando con su lengua en un baile que le dormía los sentidos solo quería mas, mucho mas de el lo quería todo, lo quería adentro de ella y como si le leyera la mente po se separo y puso la punta de su miembro en la entrada de tigresa quitándola un pequeño gemido de placer de los labios estaba a puto de entrar cuando…

tigresa despertó sobresaltada, volteo a ver a todos lados para encontrarse en su cuarto y le causa de ese sueño y su despertar roncando a su lado lo miro un memento y como un flechazo le vino su sueño tan intenso, tan real paro esos pensamientos al sentir su entrepierna caliente levanto las sabanas con las que seguramente po la cubrió echo un vistazo para encontrar su short húmedo al grado que manchaba ligeramente las sabanas sonrojada se dispuso a volver a dormir no si antes darle un eso en los labios a po, sabia que no despertaría asi que no le dio mayor importancia.

tigresa: po…no te imaginas cuanto te necesito (dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla)

en la entrada del valle podemos ver a tai Long al frente de un pequeño ejercito de cocodrilos.

tai: habitantes del valle de la paz tiemble por que eh llegado (menciono al aire)

cocodrilo: eh señor ¿puedo ir al baño? (pregunto como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo)

tai: ¡pero vamos…no pudiste! ¡uhy! ve rápido gari (respondió cansado)

gerri: gracias y …es gerri señor (corrijio)

tai: ¡VE DE UNA VES! (grito espantando a los demás) ya no se puede conseguir buenos secuaces hoy en dia (negó con la cabeza mientras se agarraba el entrecejo con una pata)

bueno eso es todo por ahora pero prometo volver mas rápido de lo que creen, y bueno acepto reviews felicitaciones, críticas, amenaza de muerte etc.

se despide:

meganecros


	18. Chapter 18

Se lo que van ah decir pero tengo una buena escusa mi computadora se murió por no se cuantos virus que se le metieron y bueno como se me hiso costumbre antes de empezar responderé sus reviews.

kungfugirl: que bueno que te guste la historia y deli a mary que no tiene nada de malo leerlas lo malo es lo que ella se imagine después de leerlas XD

kriton6: je tienes razón tengo barios planes para po ;

LightResurrection: si quise darle un poco de ese estilo raro y divertido XP

mar de celos: uf que bueno que no eres asi y bueno mucho gusto Marcelo

hectorkiller: gracias por seguirme y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo =)

fanaticoz: en orden: bueno lo sabrás en este capitulo, también lo sabrás en este capitulo y to no fui (0.0)

dany t.g: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII TENGO OTRA ADIMIRADORA , TEMA ESO YASHIO ME DEBES 50 DOLARES! D

Dannyneko: gracias por la corrección y lo fong tal ves se me ocurra algo ;)

maryory juarez: pues si leíste mis capítulos anteriores tengo pesado hacerle un pequeño harem a po digo hay muuucho guerrero dragón para todas no?

Syd: que bueno que te gustara la historia y gracias por tu apollo

Andres: no fue rápido pero como dicen mejor tarde que nunca XP

Miguel el romantico je: gracias por tu review #w#

Po y tigresa amor para ciempre: bueno minee dice nya por que asi se expresa cuando en una historia o cuento una gata esta emocionada (o caliente)u¬¬ y hatsuki ya lo sabremos en dos capítulos masy si galian es un maldito pero creo que se merecía una segunda oportunidad.

altark: si se que llevas mucho tiempo esperando pero ya estoy aquí XD

pana: bueno u°_°

Guest: si te entiendo XP pero la pregunta seria quien primero

ana paula: bueno pero crecer tiene sus ventajas y tratare de mejorar.

y ¿que mas? …no ya no se me olvida nada así que comencemos.

capitulo 16: ¡MUERANSE JAJAJAJAJAJA!

en las afueras del valle vemos a un grupo de cocodrilos siendo comandados por un leopardo de las nieves corpulento con una especie de armadura plateada con varios picos saliendo de las hombreras; el en la parte del pecho una cara de un león negro con lo colmillos asia fuera y una extraña piedra en su frente ,en su cintura una catana amarada por un liston negro , la parte de las piernas semejando a la de un samurái ,en sus patas unas botas de metal que llegaban a las rodillas cubriendo todo y en su cara una mascara con forma de demonio azul que le cubría todo excepto un ojo y su hocico que lucia un poco enojado….

tai: ¡CUANTO TIEMPO PUEDE TARDARCE UN PUTO COCODRILO EN MEAR!

bueno estaba muy enojado.

fong: créame cuando gahry va al baño puede tardarse mas de una hora (dijo con aburrimiento)

tai: ¡QUE, NO ME JODAS QUE CLASE DE COCODRILO PUEDE TARDARSE UNAHORA EN MEAR! (Grito volteándolo a ver)

fong: no lo se (respondió atemorizado)

sedio la vuelta y se tomo el entrecejo con dos dedos negando

tai: que mierda de secuaces me mandaron (finalizo derrotado)

mientras tanto en el palacio de jade nuestros héroes después de haberse levantado y haber tenido un raro encuentro en el pasillo donde una minee muy feliz ignorante de la mirada asesina que le daba su "competencia" una tigresa enojada y se sonrojaba cuando miraba al panda a su lado ,el mismo que miraba con una sonrisa a su hermano y padre biológico y una mirada un poco enojada asia el maestro Shifu que llegaba con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que los demás miraban y se miraban entre ellos con duda.

Shifu: bien vallan a desayunar y luego los veo en el campo de entrena miento (dijo alegre)

Todos: si maestro (respondieron asiendo una reverencia)

Así se fueron asía la cocina mientras que shifu y galian se dirigieron a el salón de los guerreros, ya en la cocina po comenzó a preparar arroz con pescado ahumado con la excusa de que no era bueno comer siempre fideos además quería hacer algo nuevo, a los demás no les sorprendió ya que no era la única ves que po cocinaba algo nuevo y así comenzó la platica entre todos sobre la sita de minee y po en donde tigresa se tenso.

Mono: y bien ¿Cómo les fue ayer a los tortolitos? (pregunto insinuante)

Po: ¿Qué? (se volteo sonrojado y con dos platos en las manos dándoselos a tigresa y minee)

Mantis: si ¿Por qué llegaron tarde anoche? (pregunto con el mismo tono)

Po: eso a ustedes que les importa (respondió un poco enojado)

Mono: oh vamos po cuéntanos todo y no olvides los detalles sucios de el hotel (contesto asioso)

Hubo varias raciones primero po soltó los platos que llevaba resbalando con el arroz y cayendo al suelo, minee se atragantaba con el bocado de pescado que tenia en la boca, tigresa escupió el agua mojando a grulla, mirayami trataba de ayudar a minee, víbora ayudaba a grulla a limpiarse mientras que mono y mantis se partían de la risa con la escena asta que sintieron un gran instinto asesino en sus nucas, sus instintos les decían que corrieran y no miraran atrás pero les gano la curiosidad, se dieron vuelta y quedaron pálidos.

Detrás de ellos había una tigresa con un aura asesina a su alrededor mientras sacaba sus garras y mostraba los colmillos con toda la palabra ira marcada en la cara, una minee con la misma aura asiendo calentamientos mientras quien sabe de donde sacaba una hacha medieval y asia unos movimientos partiendo las sillas en donde estaban el primate y el insecto con una mirada que helaría el mismo sol y sorprendentemente un po tronándose los nudillos con un aura que opacaba a la de las felinas con los ojos ensombrecidos y una sonrisa maniaca mientras que sus colmillos parecían crecer dándole un toque demoniaco, mientras que mirayami, grulla y víbora se acercaban a los dos futuros cadáveres.

Víbora: los extrañare saluden al maestro oogway en el otro mundo(les dijo mientras se limpiaba un pequeña lagrima dejando mas pálidos a los dos)

Grulla: fueron buenos amigos y nos agrandes maestros, pintare unos cuadros de ustedes y los pondré como un recuerdo en el salón de los guerreros (continuo triste mientras los dos ya perdían las esperanzas)

Mirayami: no los conocí mucho pero son de las pocas personas que en realidad me han caído bien y por eso are un poema en su honor (finalizo con lagrimas estilo anime mientras miraba el horizonte)

Mono y mantis se despidieron entre ellos y así mismos mientras po, minee y tigresa hablaban.

Tigresa: ¿ya acabaron? (pregunto malignamente)

Mono y mantis: si (respondieron resignados)

Minee: ¿enserio? (quiso asegurarse)

Mono y mantis: si (volvieron a responder)

Po: entonces tienen 10 segundos de ventaja (concluyo con la voz distorsionada)

Eso les helo la sangre pero no era tiempo para eso rápidamente salieron disparados asía la salida, tigresa y po ya iban a salir detrás de ellos pero minee los detuvo.

Minee: esperen (veía a mono y mantis todavía muy cerca) esperen (vio que dieron la vuelta en una esquina) ¡YA!

Y salieron disparados detrás de ellos a toda vellosidad mientras los demás volvían a sentarse a desayunar, grulla con un cuadro y pintura y mirayami con un papel ,tinta y un pincel.

Víbora: esto esta delicioso (dijo alegre)

Se empezaron a escuchar ruidos de floreros y puertas rompiéndose.

Grulla: ¿de que color son los ojos de mantis? (pregunto poniéndose el pince en la barbilla)

Víbora: no se es tan pequeño que no los distingo (respondió dando otro bocado a su pescado)

A lo lejos se oían gritos de suplicas

Mirayami: ¿que rima con broma? (le pregunto a grulla)

Grulla: eh déjame ver…. coma(respondio)

Mirayami: eso es por una broma terminaste en coma por la golpiza de tigresa y….. ¿que mas? (se pregunto curioso)

Víbora y grulla tuvieron una gota en nuca, mientras lejos se oía a…¿mantis gritar como niña? No debió ser su imaginación…¿o no?

Mientras en el salón de los guerreros Shifu y galian hablaban.

Shifu: entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer cierto (dijo un poco triste)

Galian: no lo siento maestro mi hijo ya a tomado una decisión y como guerrero de kung fu debe entenderlo (contesto amable)

Se oyen suplicas de un primate y un grito de niña a lo lejos, a Shifu le sale una gota en la nuca mientras que galian suspira.

Shifu: ¿en toses cuando partirán? (pregunto sereno)

Galian: no lo se eso se lo eh dejado a mi hijo (respondió igual)

A lo lejos: ¡ahhh no, no en la cara no, AHY NO, NO ENLA CARA SI AHHHHHHHHH! (voz de mono) ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! (grito de niña)

Como la puerta estaba abierta por el calor se vio a mono corriendo con un ojo morado y a mantis detrás de el aun gritando como niña, cuando de repente una gran hacha se clava en el suelo enfrente de la puerta apunto de darle al insecto después para la sorpresa de los dos pasa po corriendo lanzando unas shurikens y kunais con una mueca desquiciada.

Po:¡no corran maricas solo les dolerá mucho jajajajajajajaja! (grito maniáticamente)

Y siguió corriendo, luego apareció tigresa.

Tigresa: ¡GROOOOOAAAAAAA! (rugido)

Si estaba molesta, después paso minee corriendo recogiendo su hacha y gritando.

Minee: ¡malditos pervertidos dejen de correr par poder matarlos en paz! (girto molesta)

Shifu y galian estaban tensos y con dos gotas gigantes en la nuca, se quedaron asi por un par de minutos asta que Shifu volteo a galian.

Shifu: ¿quiere un poco de te? (pregunto despreocupado)

Galian: si maestro muchas gracias (respondió igual de despreocupado)

Y se fueron a la cocina.

Con el trió de mania..ejem… digo con lo tres maestros enfurecidos y sus dos presas.

Voz: el par de presas han escapado momentáneamente de sus persecutores se detienen en su persecución para buscar un lugar seguro, un momento ¿lo han encatrado?

Se ve a mantis y mono tratando de subir un árbol de roble.

Voz: han encontrado un árbol de roble que tal ves le proporcione un escondite pero la corteza esta llena de sabia y fallan miserablemente es tratar de treparlo.

Se ve a mono cayendo de espaldas y a mantis atrapado en la sabia.

Vos: uno de ellos a percibido el peligro pero no sabe de donde viene solo puede estar alerta, ¿pero que es esto? Una de las presas chilla como niña pidiendo ayuda de su compañero.

Se ve a mono poniéndose en posición de defensa cuando mantis le ruega que lo saque de la sabia .

Voz: el simio se debate en ayudarlo o dejar morir solo aun cuando el riesgo de que lo maten a el también es alto.

Se ve a mono queriendo correr pero luego vuelve a mirar a mantis pero vuelve a chistar en correr y dejarlo aun cuando mantis lo mira con insistencia.

Voz: oh el simio se a arriesgado en salvar a el insecto pero detecta el peligro y trata de correr pero es tarde esta bien muerto.

Se ve a mono tratando de sacar a mantis de la sabia peo el imposible de repente vuelve a escuchar a la voz y quiere correr pero minee aparece enfrente de el con su hacha en las manos, quiere voltear y corre pero tigresa le corta el paso, ve un hueco que da asía los arbustos pero po sale de ellos encerrando a los dos pobres infelices.

Po: y asi sigue el siclo de la vida (dice perbesamente)

Tigresa: ya po llevas con eso desde que los encontramos (dice fastidiada)

Po: perdón solo quería aser esto mas interesante (contesta divertido pero sin quitar su mueca maniaca)

Minee: ¿va a seguir ablando a los despellejaremos? (pregunta enojada)

Mono: no, no por nosotros no se preocupen ya nos íbamos sigan ablando no se preocupen (dice mientras saca a mantis de la sabia y camina alejándose de ellos)

Ya estaba apunto de escapar pero de repente po le pisa la cola impidiéndolo.

Po: ustedes no se van asta que les enseñemos a no hablar de mas (dijo malignamente)

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo los tres le saltaron enzima

Mono y mantis: ¡MAMA!

Y así acaba este capitulo otra ves perdón por la tardanza y espero que no me juzguen tan feo ah y ahora que voy a entrar a la escuela tal ves ya no podre actualizar tan seguido espero lo entiendan.

Se despide

meganecros


End file.
